Pide un deseo
by Flycatcher
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bulma lograra pedir su deseo original de conocer a su "hombre perfecto"? ¿Y si este deseo la transportara a una de las estaciones espaciales de Freezer, específicamente, a la habitación de cierto Príncipe Saiyajin? Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. (UA)
1. Un deseo, un comienzo

**Nota de la traductora:** Quisiera aclarar desde un principio que esta historia no es mía, simplemente hago una traducción del impresionante fanfic titulado originalmente como **Make a Wish** , escrito por **Aria710**. Todos los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

 **Nota de la autora:** Normalmente no escribo UAs, pero tuve esta idea y decidí probarla. Debo decir que no había visto la serie original de Dragon Ball desde hace casi 10 años, así que disculpen si cometo algún error en la historia que contradiga el canon. Y si, esta historia probablemente deba ir en la categoría de Dragon Ball, pero el personaje de Vegeta no existía en ese entonces :) Oh y aunque yo no haya visto Dragon Ball hace tiempo, podría ser útil ver el episodio 12 de la saga del emperador Pilaf. Pero creo que lo esencial de la historia puede ser entendida sin hacerlo...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sería increíble si así fuera.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un deseo, un comienzo**

Ella solo deseaba una cosa. Solo una pequeña cosa con la que había soñado desde que era niña. Y ahora no iba a ser capaz de cumplir su deseo, todo gracias a un pequeño idiota con síndrome de Napoleón. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse sentada en su celda mientras su deseo se desvanecía en el aire.

"Nunca podré conseguir mi novio perfecto."

El cielo se pintó de negro y poco después el Dios Dragón se manifestó en el aire, mirando a Pilaf con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Bulma quedó petrificada ante la escena, pero pronto se sintió enfurecida ya que, después de tantos problemas para conseguir las siete esferas, no era ella quien se encontraba allí afuera invocando al dragón.

-¿Puedes intentarlo de nuevo, Goku?

-Eso hago Bulma. Espera un momento… -el niño se colocó frente a la pared, donde Bulma había estado observando la escena desde un agujero circular- KAMEEE...

La chica se apartó rápidamente del agujero, y sonrió cuando notó el rayo de energía que se formaba en las manos del pequeño.

-HAMEEE… -Goku extendió sus brazos y liberó la bola de energía que salió disparada desde sus manos- ¡HAAA!

Bulma cerró los ojos, inicialmente preguntándose si el rayo de energía sería lo suficientemente potente para destruir una pared de acero. Pero afortunadamente, la pared se derrumbó ante tal fornido poder, y la chica fue capaz de ver a Pilaf junto al dragón a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Buen trabajo! –exclamó la chica mientras corría rápidamente pasando entre Goku y Yamcha. De ninguna manera iba perder su deseo ahora-. Mira enano -dijo mientras colocaba las manos en la cintura, dirigiéndose al autoproclamado emperador-, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu deseo de dominar el mundo o lo que sea.

-Bulma… -dijo Oolong acercándose a ella, sin entender lo que hacía.

La chica lo ignoró, notando felizmente que había logrado su cometido, Pilaf la observaba y lo había distraído antes de que pidiera su deseo.

–Déjame decirte algo… -Bulma se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba.

-Mi paciencia se agota -la voz del gran dragón reverberó en el cielo-. Dime tu deseo de inmediato.

Pilaf se volteó hacia el enorme Dios Dragón y abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras nunca escaparon sus labios. El pequeño emperador fue empujado agresivamente por la joven chica.

–Bien, aquí está mi deseo. -Exclamó ella dirigiéndose al dragón-. ¡Deseo estar con mi hombre perfecto!

-¡¿Qué?! –Fue la exclamación colectiva de los allí presentes. Pero eso no importaba, ya que el dragón que debía cumplir su deseo la había escuchado y parecía estar asintiendo.

-Que así sea -exclamó el Dios Dragón.

Bulma había decidido pedir estar con su novio perfecto porque, si se quedaba allí, tendría que estar presente para otra de las batallas de Goku, y eso muchas veces no terminaba bien para ella. Tenía confianza en que el niño ganaría y que estaría completamente bien sin ella. Comiendo todos los bichos o lagartos que apetezca, mientras la chica se encontraría cenando con algún noble y encantador caballero.

Apenas terminaba de pensar en todo esto cuando los ojos del dragón comenzaron a brillar. Su luz iluminó todo el paisaje, pintando la atmósfera de color rojo. La chica sintió un impulso de temor pasar por su cuerpo, mientras su visión se oscurecía. De un momento a otro, no podía oír ni ver nada, sus amigos y la Tierra entera habían desaparecido. Se encontraba flotando en un vacío silencioso.

De repente su cuerpo se sentía contraído, como si estuviera cruzando una especie de tubo estrecho. La oscuridad la rodeaba completamente, aplastándola, pero al mismo tiempo, empujándola hacia arriba con gran rapidez. Bulma sentía que iba a desmayarse mientras se preguntaba qué rayos sucedía.

La chica no pudo evitar pensar que esas esferas del dragón no eran tan increíbles como lo había pensado y que tal vez no debía haber realizado este estúpido viaje para encontrarlas. Su cuerpo parecía encontrarse atrapado en un vacío oscuro, y podría pasar una eternidad hasta que logre salir.

Pero en realidad solo tomó unos segundos.

Lo primero que notó fue una especie de zumbido mecánico. Luego su visión se enfocó en una brillante lámpara colgada en una especie de techo de metal y Bulma se dio cuenta que se encontraba colapsada sobre un piso helado.

-Auch. –Pronunció la chica mientras intentaba sentarse. Pero su cabeza se sentía muy pesada y un ataque de mareo la obligó a tumbarse en el piso de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Exclamó mientras se frotaba los ojos para ver más claramente. Esto no estaba bien, se suponía que debía encontrarse en algún paraíso romántico o un lujoso restaurante. Se suponía que debía ser transportada hacia su hombre perfecto. ¿Ese había sido su deseo o no?

Pero la habitación donde se encontraba estaba vacía. Las paredes eran de metal, en una esquina se encontraba un escritorio con papeles ordenadamente apilados sobre él y apoyada a la pared había una cama. Era como la celda de una prisión, pero menos animada. Lentamente, Bulma se levantó, con las manos abrazadas a su cuerpo, preguntándose con temor en dónde había venido a parar.

Caminó hacia el escritorio para echarle un vistazo a los papeles, pero estaban escritos en algún lenguaje extraño.

-Qué raro. Procedió entonces a revisar los cajones, en un intento por descubrir su locación, pero solo encontró algunas vendas y una especie de gafas que solo tenían un lente.

-Bueno, no me quedaré aquí todo el día –dijo acercándose a la puerta, pero notó que solo se abría si introducías una especie de código-. Perfecto –observó cuidadosamente la pequeña pantalla junto a la puerta, que tenía botones para introducir dicha clave. "Vamos Bulma, eres la sucesora de la Corporación Cápsula, lo menos que puedes hacer es descifrar una estúpida contraseña". Pero ni siquiera podía leer los números, estaban escritos en algún idioma que jamás había visto, a pesar de que ella gozaba de una gran educación. Decidió aplastar los botones arbitrariamente.

Bulma observó sin sorprenderse que la clave introducida era incorrecta y la pantalla mostró un cuadro con letras rojas antes de volver a su estado anterior. La puerta se mantenía cerrada. "Bien, lo intentaré nuevamente", pensó al mismo tiempo que introducía un nuevo código. Pero éste también resultó incorrecto. La chica gruñía con frustración mientras presionaba otro código, sabiendo que sus intentos eran en vano.

-¡Solo ábrete! –exclamó, introduciendo otra serie de números, rogando para que ocurra un milagro y la puerta se abra, para poder salir al fin de esa aburrida habitación. Pero al quinto intento, el sistema finalmente tuvo suficiente y una ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el cuarto. La pantalla brillaba con una luz roja. Bulma retrocedió hacia la cama, su corazón palpitaba con temor.

Solo le tomó un segundo darse cuenta.

Alarmas tenebrosas. Camas diminutas e incómodas. Puertas cerradas que te impiden salir a voluntad.

-Estoy en una cárcel –exclamó mordiéndose el labio-. ¿Y si mi novio perfecto es un asesino? –Bulma sacudió su cabeza tratando de calmarse. Pero no pudo evitar agacharse frente a la cama mientras abrazaba sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo.

"¿O qué tal si estoy en una especie de asilo, qué tal si se trata de un psicópata?"

La alarma seguía sonando. La chica comenzó a escuchar gritos en el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta. Algunas voces hablaban en español, pero otras en un idioma que no le era familiar.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. "¿Y si mi hombre perfecto es algún psicópata asesino?"

Aquel pensamiento la hizo reír nerviosamente. Era imposible que el Dios Dragón la hubiera mandado con un asesino psicópata. ¿Verdad?

Las voces en el pasillo empezaron a escucharse con mayor claridad.

-¡Señor! ¡La alarma proviene de la habitación de Vegeta! –exclamó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.


	2. Conociendo a un príncipe

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertencen a Akira Toriyama, esta historia es una traducción del fanfic **Make a Wish** escrito por **aria710.** Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Conociendo a un príncipe**

Bulma se tranquilizó brevemente al darse cuenta que quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado hablaba su idioma, y tal vez podría comunicarse con ellos. Sin embargo el miedo la dominó finalmente y decidió que lo mejor era esconderse.

-¿Estás seguro?

Esta voz era diferente, mucho más suave y más atractiva. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero ella sacudió su mente de esos pensamientos. Tendría mucho tiempo de sobra para encontrar a su novio perfecto más tarde. No quería que la culparan por haber activado esa alarma tan molesta.

-Sí, señor Zarbon. La alarma está sonando desde esta puerta –replicó alguien.

-Así veo –contestó Zarbon-, pero no entiendo por qué alguien quisiera escabullirse en la habitación de Vegeta.

Bulma tenía que ocultarse inmediatamente. Pero no contaba con muchas opciones. No cabía en el armario, ya que se encontraba abarrotado con una especie de trajes de tela azul. La chica prosiguió entonces a esconderse bajo la cama, al momento que notaba que la puerta de metal comenzaba a deslizarse hacia arriba. Logró ver a dos hombres de pie en el pasillo.

-Puedes retirarte –pronunció aquel llamado Zarbon. Sus botas amarillas se movían con gracia por el suelo.

"Apuesto a que es él." Pensó Bulma.

Su voz era suave y serena, sus movimientos agraciados y ágiles… el tipo parecía perfecto. Solo faltaba echar un vistazo a su rostro.

La chica gateó hasta el final de la cama, donde ésta se apoyaba a la pared, y lentamente sacó su cabeza lo suficiente para observar la escena.

Sin duda era él. Aunque su piel azul se veía algo extraña, el hombre frente a ella poseía una elegancia innata que le haría olvidar cualquier otro rasgo dudoso. Su cuerpo era fornido, tenía el cabello largo recogido en una trenza y sus ojos eran de un deslumbrante color dorado. O al menos uno de ellos lo era, puesto que el otro se encontraba obstruido por el mismo lente extraño que había visto anteriormente en el cajón.

Bulma estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y presentarse, cuando el hombre azul presionó uno de los botones en el dispositivo que acompañaba a su lente, produciendo un pitido agudo.

-Hmm… su poder de pelea es de dos –pronunció Zarbon mientras observaba los signos extraños que habían aparecido en su lente-. Probablemente se trate de un insecto, o tal vez un ratón- se volteó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Ese mono puede encargarse de esto, no hay necesidad de ensuciar mis manos.

-¡Oye, yo no soy ningún…! –Bulma comenzó a protestar, pero él ya se había ido.

La chica pestañeó confundida. O se había imaginado todo la escena o ese tipo se movía a una velocidad sobrehumana. Además, basándose en el traje que el hombre llevaba, parecía improbable que se encontrara en algún tipo de prisión. Bulma sacudió su ropa, en la cual se había adherido un montón de pelos oscuros que parecían de procedencia animal, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno, al menos al fin lo he conocido –la chica no pudo evitar distraerse con estos pensamientos-. Mi novio perfecto. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh, Zarbon- se respondió ella misma, mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-¡Es tan guapo! Tengo que arreglarme mejor –dijo mientas se levantaba y corría hacia el espejo en la puerta del armario que había visto antes-. Rayos, aún llevo esta ropa tan rara – los pantalones blancos y la chaqueta azul que llevaba no eran de su preferencia-. Veamos que más tengo… -dijo la chica agarrando la cápsula en donde guardaba el resto de su ropa y lanzándola al suelo. Esta se detonó mostrando un número considerable de atuendos. Bulma eligió un vestido corto de color rosa-. Prepárate Zarbon –replicó encapsulando el resto de su ropa.

La chica se desvistió quedando en ropa interior, el frío que parecía irradiar de las paredes la hizo temblar ligeramente. Cuando se disponía a agacharse para recoger su vestido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Bulma soltó el vestido del susto, al mismo tiempo que sentía la vergüenza inundando su cuerpo y sonrojando sus mejillas.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-¡Cierra los ojos! –respondió la chica. Aunque no se atrevía a voltear hacia la puerta, el tono áspero y bajo de la voz indicaban claramente que el intruso era hombre.

-No haré tal cosa. ¡Ahora dime qué haces aquí antes de que te convierta en polvo! –exclamó la voz de manera intimidante.

-¡¿Qué?! –Bulma se volteó furiosa, mientras cogía el vestido y lo usaba para cubrirse. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para intentar ponérselo. Se dio cuenta que, afortunadamente, la puerta se había cerrado detrás del chico; de otro modo estaría dando un espectáculo a cualquier transeúnte en el pasillo-. ¡Y quién eres tú para hablarle de ese modo a una dama!

El chico no parecía nadie especial. Era igual a cualquier otro adolescente que hubiera visto (aunque tal vez un poco pequeño para su edad), lo cual era extraño ya que solo hace unos momentos había visto a un hombre con piel azul. Su única peculiaridad, era que tenía un cabello impresionantemente alto hacia arriba, el cual terminaba en una punta y era oscuro con un tono marrón. Al igual que Zarbon, su cuerpo era fornido y llevaba la misma armadura blanca, excepto que por debajo tenía un traje azul.

El chico sonrió cruelmente, frunciendo sus cejas y caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Quién soy yo? Chica tonta- de repente se encontraba peligrosamente cerca. Bulma no entendía como sucedió eso, hace un momento estaba caminando lentamente y sin aviso apareció justo frente a ella, sus narices casi tocándose. El chico olfateó un poco antes de hablar nuevamente-. Déjame decirte que no sigo órdenes de nadie.

-Pues lo mismo digo –respondió Bulma tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás, puesto que no estaba cómoda con la proximidad del chico. Pero el espacio entre ella y el borde de la cama era muy estrecho y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó sobre ésta.

"Perfecto, estoy en ropa interior y en la cama de un tipo extraño. Bien hecho Bulma." Pensó frustrada y, recordando que aún tenía el vestido en sus manos, prosiguió a deslizarlo sobre su cabeza y vestirse.

-Bueno, si no te importa de verdad tengo que irme. Hay una persona muy importante con la que debo hablar y… -comenzó a decir la chica antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Acaso esperas que te permita salir de mi habitación, sin haberme dado una explicación del porqué estás aquí?

-Tal vez… -Bulma se limitó a responder.

-Es difícil creer que no estás aquí para verme –exclamó él.

"¿Qué? Pero qué tipo tan presumido." Pensó Bulma, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el chico la tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta, examinándola detenidamente. Sintió que sus ojos se enfocaban en un área en particular y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse. El chico se acercó aún más mientras la estudiaba, hasta que Bulma pudo sentir su aliento en su cuello. "Oh no, por favor…"

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu cola? –preguntó de repente.

Bulma tuvo que contener su risa. Esta no era la primera vez que alguien preguntaba sobre la ausencia de su cola. Pero este chico sonaba mucho más serio que Goku.

-¡Contéstame, mujer! –exclamó sacudiéndola un poco.

Un raro presentimiento le advertía que lo mejor era no tratar de explicarle que la gente normal no tenía cola. Bulma podía sentir la enorme energía irradiando de esta persona y eso la aterrorizaba un poco.

-No lo sé –fue su única respuesta.

-¿Te la cortaron? –preguntó él, al tiempo que sus ojos mostraban una ligera preocupación. Una emoción que, inquirió Bulma, seguro no ha de sentir usualmente.

-Tal vez… -replicó la chica.

Sintiendo que la tensión al fin se había disipado, Bulma decidió darse la vuelta. Inmediatamente volvió a sentirse inquieta, al darse cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que las colas no pudieran cortarse, o que crecieran sumamente rápido o algo.

Pero la mirada del otro adolescente mostraba que había creído en su mentira. Su expresión arrogante había sido reemplazada por una de decepción y algo de lástima.

-Puede que vuelva a crecer –dijo el chico-. He escuchado que es posible.

Ella finalmente se dio cuenta que el chico tenía cola, la cual se encontraba enrollada alrededor de su cintura. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de un extraño cinturón peludo.

-No puedo recordar casi nada –expresó Bulma, pensando que lo mejor para salir de esta situación era seguir mintiendo-. No tengo idea de cómo y por qué terminé aquí.

Decirle a alguien, que lucía tan poderoso como él, sobre la existencia de siete esferas mágicas que cumplen cualquier deseo no parecía una buena idea.

-Dijiste que debías hablar con alguien importante –exclamó el chico alzando un ceja con incredulidad.

-Bueno al menos eso creo. ¿Tienes alguna idea? –respondió Bulma rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su error.

-¿De por qué estás aquí? No. Pero pareces ser una mujer Saiyajin que ha regresado de alguna misión. Aunque no entiendo por qué has perdido tu cola ni por qué pintarías tu cabello de un color tan ridículo –replicó él, echando un vistazo al cabello de la chica.

-¿Qué cosa? –Bulma parpadeó confundida.

De repente el chico estaba sobre ella otra vez, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Tus ojos son extraños también –dijo él mientras los examinaba de cerca, su cara estaba solo a centímetros de la suya-. ¿Qué clase de Saiyajin eres tú?

-¿Saiya-qué? –preguntó nuevamente.

Pero el chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Pero tu olor… De seguro debes haber perdido tu memoria y tu nave te mandó de regreso a la base por el comando de evacuación de emergencia –terminó de decir, pero Bulma no entendía nada de lo que hablaba.

-¿Mi nave? –preguntó la chica dominada por la curiosidad.

-¿Ni siquiera recuerdas eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?

-¡Oye! No soy ninguna estúpida –exclamó Bulma-. De hecho soy algo así como un genio.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso tu memoria dañada te lo dice?

"Qué idiota." Cómo le hubiera gustado a Bulma borrarle su sonrisa presumida de un golpazo. Pero sus instintos le decían que eso sería una terrible idea. Además todavía tenía curiosidad de saber que era de lo que estaba hablando aquel tipo.

-Solo dime en dónde estoy. Por favor.

-Estás en la principal estación espacial de Freezer –replicó el chico con un suspiro, mientras caminaba a recoger aquel lente extraño de su cajón-. Recuerdas quién es Freezer, ¿verdad?

Bulma no respondió. Se sintió súbitamente aterrada de aquel chico. Su sonrisa condescendiente se había vuelto una mueca de desilusión. De repente ella recordó que inicialmente el chico la había amenazado con convertirla en polvo. "Tiene cola, por lo que es posible que sea tan fuerte como Goku."

-¡Nappa, ven aquí inmediatamente! –gritó repentinamente.

-Con quien estás hablando –Bulma no pudo evitar reírse creyendo que se había vuelto loco.

-Con alguien que sí puede lidiar con tu idiotez –se limitó a responder-. ¿Acaso ni siquiera recuerdas los rastreadores? –Dijo, apuntando al lente extraño, al tiempo que suspiraba y se sentaba en la cama-. Dime qué es lo que recuerdas. ¿Tu nombre, tal vez? O acaso se trata de esa ridícula combinación de símbolos en tu ropa.

Bulma miró hacia abajo, notando que ciertamente su nombre estaba escrito en el centro de su vestido rosado.

-Umm… sí. Bulma suena familiar –señaló la chica.

-Yo podría darte un nombre mucho mejor, uno apropiado para un Saiyajin.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Respondió alzando las manos-. Bulma suena bien para mí.

El chico gruñó ligeramente, pero ella se acercó a él, su miedo desvaneciéndose lentamente.

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él levantó la mirada conmocionado, pero luego exhaló con frustración.

-De verdad debes haber perdido tu memoria –el chico sonrió con petulancia, su altura parecía haber aumentado y su sombra pareció expandirse-. Mi nombre es Vegeta. Príncipe Vegeta para ti.


	3. El trato

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertencen a Akira Toriyama, esta historia es una traducción del fanfic **Make a Wish** escrito por **aria710**. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El trato**

"¿Qué dijo?" Bulma miró al chico nuevamente. Su estatura era baja, pero a pesar de eso había en él una especie de atributo de realeza. La manera en que sostenía su cabeza, su postura, todo en él prácticamente gritaba _príncipe._ Pero aun así esto la impresionaba. Ella nunca había conocido a un príncipe. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel título lo hacía más… atractivo. Aunque era algo superficial, todas las chicas habían soñado alguna vez con un príncipe cabalgando hacia ellas en un corcel dorado.

"¿Pero un príncipe con cola?" Pensó Bulma encogiéndose de hombros. Había visto cosas más raras.

"¿Pero qué hay de Zarbon?" Se había olvidado de él momentáneamente. Su atracción por aquel tipo azul había sido inmediata, sin necesidad de ningún título de realeza alimentando sus ilusiones románticas. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir analizando sus sentimientos, Bulma se dio cuenta que el chico de nuevo se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

-Es extraño –contestó el chico mientras fruncía sus cejas-, no te ves para nada como un Saiyajin.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse insultada por el tono degradante de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Luces muy… patética –replicó finalmente.

Quedó boquiabierta ante eso y pronto se encontró pinchando con un dedo el pecho del tal príncipe.

-Mira cretino, yo no soy patética –dijo conteniendo pobremente su rabia-. No me importa que tan fuerte crees ser, apuesto que uno de mis amigos podría fácilmente limpiar el piso contigo.

-Justo como lo pensé. Patética –respondió Vegeta mientras cruzaba sus brazos con fastidio-. Dudo que tu amigo pueda siquiera tocarme un pelo.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera contestar, el chico se distrajo repentinamente, echando una mirada hacia la puerta. En ese instante entró un hombre alto y corpulento, con la cabeza cubierta de un escaso y fino cabello marrón. A primera vista el hombre lucía mucho más fuerte que el chico, pero sus respectivas reacciones parecían mostrar lo contrario.

-Ya era hora, Nappa –comenzó a decir el joven-. Mira lo que encontré escondiéndose en mi habitación.

La nariz de Nappa empezó a olfatear el aire inmediatamente, hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron en una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Por qué huele a Saiyajin? –preguntó de pronto examinando a la chica.

-Idiota. Eso es lo que me gustaría saber –Vegeta presionó uno de los botones en su rastreador-. Su poder de pelea es solamente de dos, y aun así este olor es indudablemente el de un Saiyajin.

-¿Crees que Freezer sepa que está ella aquí? –exclamó el hombre pensativamente.

-Claro que no –dijo el aludido-. Su poder es tan bajo que de seguro pensará que es un ratón.

-Yo no soy ningún… -exclamó Bulma apretando los puños, antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? –indicó Nappa riendo suavemente.

-Eso hice, tonto. La condenada tipa no recuerda nada.

El Saiyajin le echó una mirada intimidante mientras gruñía ligeramente.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –dijo al fin, con sus ojos aun fijados en la chica.

Bulma parpadeó confundida, al ver que Vegeta se desvaneció de repente, pero pronto pegó un grito ahogado cuando éste la sostuvo del cuello, alzándola del suelo unos centímetros. Intentó librarse, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte. Su mano se sentía como una barra de metal, rígida y fría, comprimiendo la suave piel de su cuello.

-Dime quién eres –le dijo amargamente.

Cualquier sentimiento de atracción que haya tenido por este tipo se esfumó en el aire. El chico estaba a punto de romperle el pescuezo, todo mientras llevaba una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

La chica no podía hablar o siquiera respirar. Sus ojos se cruzaron de repente con los de aquel monstruo, el cual la miraba con tal ferocidad que hicieron saltar su corazón y revolver su estómago. Pero Bulma no le dejaría hacer lo que le plazca. No había recorrido el mundo buscando las siete esferas del dragón solo para ser asesinada por un patán. Dejó acumular su saliva, para luego escupir en toda la cara del príncipe.

-¡Perra! –gritó Nappa, mientras una luz azul se encendía en su mano apuntando a Bulma. Ella retrocedió inmediatamente cuando Vegeta la soltó.

-Nappa -dijo Vegeta limpiándose el rostro-. Baja tu maldita mano, Nappa.

-Pero señor… -respondió éste encogiéndose.

-¡Vete de aquí, Nappa! –exclamó el príncipe. Bulma, al ver que su ira ya no estaba dirigida hacia ella, suspiró con alivio-. No eres lo suficientemente competente para ayudarme a lidiar con esto. Lárgate de mi vista.

El hombre corpulento balbuceó incomprensiblemente, antes de salir de la habitación. Las manos de Bulma se comenzaron a masajear su cuello, donde el chico la había agarrado tan fuertemente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –dijo ella, sintiendo que su valentía regresaba.

-Cállate, chica –Vegeta cerró los ojos pensativo. Si no lo hubiera visto hace unos segundos, nunca hubiera creído que aquel chico era un maniático homicida. Lucía muy calmado y reflexivo ahora. Era algo sorprendente.

-¡Podrías ser un poco más amable después de intentar estrangularme! ¿Qué clase de príncipe eres tú?

Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella y Bulma retrocedió con aprensión.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, deberías intentar mostrar un poco de respeto –dijo el chico-. Yo soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, y ahora me siento ridículo por haber creído por un momento que tú pertenecías a esa raza.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, al ver la ausencia de temor en los ojos de la chica.

-Si quieres saber lo que hago –continuó diciendo-, pues intento decidir qué hacer contigo.

-¿Y cuáles exactamente son tus opciones? –su mente le gritaba que no debía preguntar, pero cuando sentía curiosidad nunca podía contenerse.

-Oh, tengo muchas opciones. La primera es, por supuesto, matarte –dijo sonriendo al ver que la chica se estremecía-. La segunda, podría divertirme un poco contigo y luego matarte.

Bulma se mordió el labio, sintiéndose cohibida y pensando que tal vez debía haber elegido un atuendo menos revelador.

-La tercera es mantenerte aquí, hasta descubrir por qué hueles a Saiyajin. O hasta encontrar una manera de regresarte por donde viniste.

-La última opción parece la mejor –expresó la chica, notando el fastidio en la cara del príncipe cada vez que hablaba.

-Qué gracioso, yo opino justamente lo contrario –respondió Vegeta sonriendo cruelmente-. Aunque puede ser que decida regresarte a casa.

Bulma se alegró ante sus palabras.

-¿Lo harías, en serio? –pero la chica dudó un poco ante su postura arrogante-. ¿Cuál es la trampa?

-No eres tan tonta como lo pensé al principio –indicó el chico riendo. Empezó a caminar por la habitación, dejando su cola desenrollarse y batiéndola en el aire. Bulma la observó por un instante, recordando con nostalgia al niño que había abandonado hace algunas horas. Tal vez su deseo había sido egoísta después de todo-. Ya que eres demasiado desagradable para mí como para usarte sexualmente, solo me queda emplearte como espía –siguió diciendo el chico-. Después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía de una chica tan débil como tú?

La chica no sabía si sentirse aliviada o insultada. Optó finalmente por sentirse aliviada.

-¿Espía para qué? –preguntó ella.

-Hay alguien a quien siempre he querido matar –los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron y sus puños se apretaron con furia. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz estaba llena de hostilidad -. Ayúdame a descubrir cómo.

Todo eso la desconcertaba un poco. "¿De qué está hablando este tipo?" Pero, por su tono y su mirada, ella podía deducir que lo que estaba pidiendo era extremadamente importante. Sin embargo no entendía como podría ayudar ella.

-¿De quién hablas? –decidió preguntarle.

-Freezer.

-¿Te refieres al dueño de esta estación espacial? ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

Bulma sintió una ligera brisa mientras Vegeta aparecía nuevamente frente a ella. Sintió la calidez de su aliento en su rostro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, chica –exclamó hostilmente-. Vas a hacer lo que digo, o romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo.

-Está bien, ya te oí grandulón –respondió ella, pensando luego que tal vez no era buena idea burlarse así de sus amenazas. Pero había algo en el príncipe que la hacía sentir extrañamente cómoda.

"Tal vez esa cola me recuerda demasiado a Goku" Pensó Bulma mientras alzaba los brazos tratando de calmar al chico.

-De acuerdo. Entiendo que no me queda otra alternativa. Intentaré descubrir lo que más pueda sobre aquel tipo –continuó diciendo-. Pero dime una última cosa.

El chico parecía enfadado pero no respondió nada. Bulma imaginó que esa debe ser su forma de concederle la palabra.

-¿Qué es un Saiyajin?


	4. Pensamientos de un Saiyajin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic Make a wish, escrito por aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y rws; los aprecio mucho. He tenido una semana dura pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Intentaré subir al menos un capítulo por semana o más si me da el tiempo. No descansaré hasta haber terminado esta historia confíen en mí ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Pensamientos de un Saiyajin**

-Yo soy un Saiyajin –respondió Vegeta-. Pertenezco a una de las razas guerreras más temidas de la galaxia. Estaba empezando a creer que mentías con respecto a tener amnesia –dijo él observándola con sospecha.

A Bulma le desagradaba el modo en que la miraba. Su aspecto era prácticamente el de un depredador.

-No, pero tienes razón. No creo ser un saiyan…

-Saiyajin –corrigió él con tono agresivo.

-Eso, un Saiyajin. No recuerdo haber tenido nunca una cola.

-Fui tonto al pensar que tal vez algún día conocería a una mujer Saiyajin –dijo Vegeta amargamente, tomando a Bulma por sorpresa.

-¿Acaso nunca has visto una? –Dijo la chica y notando el silencio de su interlocutor continuó -¿No me digas que ni siquiera sabes cómo luce una mujer? –Preguntó mientras agarraba el borde de su falda, recordando la primera vez que conoció al niño con quien compartió su viaje–. ¿O quieres echar un vistazo?

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –El chico inmediatamente le sostuvo las manos-. No toleraré ninguna conducta provocativa en mi presencia. Es ofensivo.

-Relájate, solo bromeaba –indicó Bulma, riendo al ver el ligero sonrojo en la cara del príncipe–. Oh… ya entiendo. Eres igual que Goku –rió de nuevo notando su expresión confundida –O tal vez un poco mejor, ya que al menos lograste reconocer que soy una chica. Pero nunca habías hablado con una, ¿verdad? Viviendo aquí en esta nave llena de hombres.

-No es como si hubiera elegido vivir aquí, muchacha.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? –comentó ella con curiosidad.

Durante los minutos siguientes, escuchó atentamente la historia de Vegeta. Era obvio que había omitido mucho en su narración, especialmente las cosas que tenían que ver con él específicamente. Le contó que Freezer lo había tomado de su planeta cuando era niño y que ahora trabajaba para él. Aunque no mencionó nada sobre la verdadera razón por la que fue raptado. Pero sí dejó claro que él pertenecía a una raza muy, muy noble. Y que toda su raza había sido prácticamente destruida por su captor.

-Él tenía miedo de nosotros –dijo frunciendo las cejas-. De lo que podríamos llegar a ser.

Bulma lo observó atentamente. A pesar de tratarse de alguien tan mentalmente perturbado, al menos era muy ordenado. Se quitó los guantes, doblándolos inmediatamente, luego su armadura y sus botas. Guardó todo cuidadosamente en sus respectivos cajones, ningún artículo quedó fuera de lugar. Su pulcritud la hizo sentirse a salvo. Le recordaba el ambiente estéril de un laboratorio, algo que instintivamente asociaba con su padre.

-¿Y qué era eso que podrían llegar a ser? –preguntó con interés.

-Nada –respondió Vegeta mientras terminaba de colocar su armadura en el armario-. Es solo un estúpido mito.

El chico se recostó en la cama, observando el techo de metal. Al parecer se había olvidado de la chica.

-Emm… ¿Vegeta? –pronunció cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué quieres, muchacha?

-Con respecto a Freezer… ¿Qué exactamente quieres que haga? –Dijo sentándose en el piso. El aire frío la hizo temblar y llevó un escalofrío por su cuerpo–. Lo haces sonar como un tipo terrible, y si es capaz de cometer genocidio no creo que tenga ningún reparo en matarm… -continuó diciendo antes de ser interrumpida.

-No te matará –exclamó el chico con seguridad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No le gusta molestar a su mono mascota –murmuró él con desdén, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

"¿Quién es ese tal Freezer?" Debía tratarse de un tipo intimidante. Vegeta tenía a ese gigante Nappa comiendo de su mano, pero por alguna razón el príncipe Saiyajin parecía temer a Freezer. "Debe ser un tipo muy poderoso, si fue capaz de destruir una raza entera."

-Eres mía, ¿entendido? –dijo Vegeta, sonando completamente despierto, pero cuando Bulma volteó a verlo sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía estar dormido, excepto por la tensión de sus músculos.

La chica se puso de pie de inmediato, asqueada ante aquella idea.

-¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie!

El príncipe sonrió con malicia.

-Puedes pertenecerme o darte por muerta, chica. No seas estúpida –indicó Vegeta, ignorando las protestas y pisadas furiosas de la chica sobre el piso metálico.

-¡Eso lo veremos! –exclamó ella, alejándose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Bulma se detuvo frente a ella, recordando que aún no conocía la clave para abrirla-. ¡Vegeta! – dijo, pero la figura durmiente no pronunció respuesta–. Vegeta, ¿en dónde se supone que dormiré?

-Ese no es mi problema –gruñó somnoliento. El chico retiró el rastreador de su rostro dejándolo sobre la mesa junto a su cama. Con un toque en el panel de control tras él, las luces se apagaron, dejando a Bulma conmocionada en la oscuridad.

"Qué imbécil." Pensó Bulma, dejándose caer en el suelo. ¿Cómo se metió en esto? Ella solo deseaba a su novio perfecto. No se suponía que fuera tan difícil. No se suponía que conocería a Goku ni que sería aprisionada por aquel pequeño emperador hambriento de poder. Y definitivamente no se suponía que terminaría en el espacio, siendo espía para un tirano que de seguro era responsable del genocidio de más de una raza alienígena.

"Bien hecho, Bulma Briefs." Pensó con exasperación. Echó un vistazo al príncipe durmiendo, viendo como su pecho tensado subía y bajaba con su respiración. Quién hubiera creído que los extraterrestres no solo existían de verdad sino que, además, podían lucir tan humanos. No tenía duda de que Goku también pertenecía a esta extraña raza Saiyajin. Desde su primer encuentro con el niño, Bulma había tenido la sensación de que éste no era un humano normal. Él era muy fuerte, no sabía cómo interactuar con la gente normal y, lo más importante, poseía una cola de mono.

Aunque era increíble pensar de repente que el niño con el que estuvo viajando todo este tiempo era nada menos que un extraterrestre, Bulma se tranquilizó un poco ante esta idea. Si Goku logró llegar a la Tierra desde algún lugar lejano en el espacio, entonces ella también podría. Todo lo que debía hacer, era descubrir cómo escapar de este príncipe Saiyajin.

"Esperaré hasta mañana para ver el código. Tendrá que salir de esta habitación sin mí en algún momento." Pensó la chica, sonriendo ante su plan. Luego se tumbó en el piso metálico tratando de pensar en cualquier impedimento.

"Me molesta ese rastreador." Pensó, aunque siendo completamente honesta, la pieza tecnológica la fascinaba. Parecía ser un intercomunicador, además de un dispositivo para calcular el 'poder de pelea' o la que sea. Y aunque no estaba segura a qué se referían Vegeta y Nappa con eso, lo que si sabía era que el artefacto obviamente podría rastrearla. Y si iba a intentar escapar, eso era algo que en definitiva no podía permitir.

Caminó en silencio a través de la habitación. El príncipe lucía tan atento, que no cabía duda de que la había oído tomar el rastreador. Sin embargo su cuerpo no se movió, a excepción de sus rítmicas y profundas respiraciones. La chica sonrió triunfante, mientras pulsaba lo que parecía ser el botón de encendido. El artefacto empezó a emitir un sonido agudo y Bulma se congeló al instante, volteándose lentamente a observar al muchacho. Pero éste aún dormía plácidamente.

Observó con sorpresa que el rastreador tenía la opción de idioma español, el mismo Vegeta parecía hablarlo con fluidez. No se molestó en preguntar por qué un montón de extraterrestres parecían conocer muy bien un lenguaje que solo se habla en ciertas partes de la Tierra. Habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Como por ejemplo, cómo hackear un dispositivo extraterrestre.

-Estúpido… rastreador… ¡lo tengo! –Bulma inmediatamente cubrió su boca ante su exclamación, escuchando los movimientos del chico que hacían crujir la cama. "Mierda, mierda."

Pero éste solo se acomodó hacia un lado, dejando caer su cola marrón a lo largo de las sábanas. La chica rió para sí, mirando la figura pequeña y musculosa mientras dormía. De no haber sido un patán, ella podría haberse aventurado a pensar que era lindo.

Luego de volver a colocar el rastreador en su puesto, Bulma se acercó al armario, tomando varios trajes azules y ubicándolos en el suelo. "Si el pelmazo no piensa darme una cama, entonces no me queda más que fabricar una." No era nada confortable, pero la chica no podía darse el lujo de ser exigente. Bulma cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez todo aquello no era nada más que un sueño y que pronto despertaría junto a Goku y Yamcha.

* * *

"Qué chica tan idiota."

Vegeta observó con fastidio a la chica en el suelo. Ella no tenía derecho a tocar sus cosas, y mucho menos a recostarse sobre ellas como un animal salvaje.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que estuvo haciendo con su rastreador. Ya era increíblemente irrespetuoso que haya tomado su ropa, pero incluso se había atrevido a husmear en uno de los equipos más valiosos de su propiedad. El chico colocó el rastreador en su rostro, pensando que una muchacha tan ingenua no podría haber hecho nada perjudicial.

Eran las 2:25, demasiado temprano incluso para los soldados de Freezer. Lo que significaba que era la hora perfecta para el entrenamiento del príncipe. Digitó la clave rápidamente en el teclado y se movió hacia la puerta abierta, deteniéndose solo unos segundos para observar a la muchacha en el suelo.

La chica dormía tranquilamente. Él sacudió su cabeza con disgusto. "¿Acaso no se da cuenta en dónde está? Y sin embargo duerme plácidamente como un bebé indefenso." La luz del pasillo comenzó a propagarse hacia la habitación, proyectando sombras en los delicados pómulos de la chica.

Vegeta se mordió el labio, sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago y cerrando inmediatamente la puerta cuando salió al pasillo.

-Criatura miserable –dijo apartando aquella sensación de su mente.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en aquel cuerpo delicado que se acurrucaba en el suelo, sobre sus trajes de batalla, con su extraño cabello azul enredado a través de su rostro. El chico inconscientemente se volteó hacia la puerta y comenzó a escribir nuevamente el código de su habitación, pero al darse cuenta se detuvo.

-Es solo el desarrollo adolescente de los Saiyajin –se dijo en silencio-. ¡Concéntrate, Vegeta!

No había tiempo que perder satisfaciendo sus necesidades más… salvajes. Si esa chica quería volver a casa algún día, pues será mejor que se empeñe en descubrir la debilidad de Freezer, una información que solo podría obtener de uno de sus lacayos más fieles. Además, Vegeta tenía que entrenar. Debía alcanzar el poder absoluto si algún día pensaba derrotar a Freezer y obtener su libertad y venganza.

De repente sintió una oleada de pánico y se volteó rápidamente para ver quien estaba cerca. Apretó los puños con furia. Él era el maldito príncipe de los Saiyajin, no tenía por qué sentir temor ante nadie. No debería encontrarse haciendo el trabajo sucio de ningún imbécil y mucho menos permitir que lo mantengan encerrado como una miserable rata.

Su ira lo dirigió hasta la sala de entrenamiento, donde se mantuvo haciendo levantamiento de pesos por horas. Sus músculos se hinchaban más luego de cada repetición, pero él continuó, hasta que ya no pudo levantar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando empezó correr, dejando que sus piernas se entumecieran hasta el punto en que, horas más tarde, apenas pudo caminar a la cápsula de recuperación.

-¿Castigándote a ti mismo de nuevo, Vegeta? ¿Acaso Zarbon y Dodoria no lo hacen lo suficiente? –dijo el alienígena de cabeza alargada, sonriendo con malicia.

-Algún día voy a tener el placer de desgarrarte miembro por miembro, Appul –contestó el príncipe con desprecio.

El tipo rió de nuevo, palmeando a Vegeta fuertemente en la espalda, golpeando adrede su parte más adolorida y haciéndolo encogerse.

-Oh, pequeño príncipe, yo no actuaría tan arrogante si fuera tú –exclamó Appul burlonamente-. Considerando el hecho de que Freezer me puso a cargo de tus tratamientos en la cápsula de recuperación.

-Cállate, y configúralo para dos horas de tratamiento.

Appul asintió gruñendo y abrió el portal del tanque, permitiendo a Vegeta entrar en el líquido extraño.

* * *

-¿En dónde diablos estabas?

El príncipe no entendía de qué rayos se quejaba la muchacha. Había regresado una hora antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sus brazos aún se sentían cansados, todo debido a que Appul detuvo el tratamiento porque, según él, la cápsula estaba experimentando un problema de funcionamiento.

-Y te ves horrible –continuó la chica, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Se miró en el espejo colgado en la puerta de su armario, para confirmar la afirmación de la chica. Había cortes por toda su cara y brazos, y varios moretones cubriendo sus piernas y cuello. Pero lo peor era la enorme quemadura en una de sus piernas. La sangre aún goteaba desde la herida hasta el suelo metálico.

La chica corrió hacia él y comenzó a tocar su rostro y brazos con tanta delicadeza que hizo a su cuerpo tensarse. "¿Qué está haciendo?" Pensó él, mientras sus ojos azules examinaban su traje y armadura desgarrada.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Vegeta? –preguntó, sonando casi enojada.

Vegeta levantó una ceja en confusión. Luego la empujó lejos de él, mandándola a volar sobre su cama.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! –respondió con ira.

Ella no tenía por qué saber que se había encontrado a Dodoria en el pasillo.

…

 _-¡Pero si es el príncipe de los monos! ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño y todopoderoso Vegeta hoy?_

 _El chico gruñó a la distancia. La cápsula de recuperación apenas había curado un poco las heridas de su intenso entrenamiento. Y aunque le hubiera encantado tener una pelea con Dodoria, solo para tener el placer de darle aunque sea un golpe a esa bola de grasa, todo su cuerpo dolía miserablemente._

 _-Si me disculpas –respondió el príncipe siguiendo su camino._

 _-¡Oh! Mira quién, finalmente, muestra un poco de respeto –el monstruo de color rosa desapareció, solo para reaparecer frente a Vegeta, sonriendo cruelmente-. Tengo una adivinanza para ti, Vegeta._

 _-No me hagas perder el tiempo._

 _-No, tranquilo, es muy simple. Incluso alguien con un diminuto cerebro de mono como el tuyo podría descifrarlo. Será divertido –dijo Dodoria, levantando dos dedos-. Te daré solo dos oportunidades para adivinar y si no lo haces pierdes, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Vegeta soltó un rugido. No era lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de Dodoria… aún._

 _-Tomaré eso como un sí. Aquí está la adivinanza. ¿Qué es pequeño, débil y no tiene ninguna razón para vivir?_

 _Los labios del príncipe se cerraron con ira y su visión se enrojeció. Quería golpearlo, mandarlo volando a través de la pared hasta el espacio, donde se asfixiaría lentamente. Algún día…_

 _-¿Y bien, Vegeta? –dijo Dodoria sonriendo._

 _-No lo sé –se limitó a responder._

 _Dodoria frunció el ceño._

 _-Oh, vamos, Vegeta. Tendré que contar esa como tu primera oportunidad. Sé que eres estúpido, pero piénsalo muy bien. Es increíblemente pequeño y sin poder. Es tan inútil, que debería simplemente morir y desaparecer. ¿Qué es?_

 _El príncipe sonrió._

 _-Tu pene._

 _Su respiración se detuvo inmediatamente, cuando el puño rosado colisionó contra su abdomen, lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas. El suelo se llenó de grietas con el impacto de sus extremidades. Dodoria agarró a Vegeta desde la punta de su cabello, esperando que gritase. Pero él solo se lo quedó mirando, demasiado acostumbrado al dolor como para reaccionar de esa manera._

 _-Maldito sabelotodo. Te daré una oportunidad más y después tendré que arrancarte esa cola._

 _Vegeta no necesitaba que Nappa le recordara a Dodoria, como siempre, lo furioso que Freezer estaría con su conducta. Él tenía que aprender a manejarlo por sí solo._

…

-Está bien –dijo la chica-, desángrate en el piso si eso es lo que quieres –se cruzó de brazos y se tumbó en la cama, estirándose en el colchón mientras cerraba los ojos.

El chico no le prestó atención, se obligó a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo indefenso que yacía en su cama. Decidió enfocarse en su dolor, dejando que recorra su cuerpo. Así había sido su vida desde que era un niño y no iba a dejar que una chica tonta lo distraiga.

Rápidamente sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios del cajón de su escritorio. Todo su cuerpo dolió al moverse, pero él continuó. Primero tomó la crema para quemaduras y luego la gasa. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la aplicó en su herida.

Cuando terminó de colocarse los vendajes, se dirigió hacia la chica, que aún se encontraba en su cama. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Muchacha, no quiero ningún cadáver podrido apestando en mi habitación.

La chica se despertó, observándolo con aquellos extraños ojos azules. "¿Quién la maldijo con esos ojos tan asquerosos?" Pensó el príncipe, mientras ella se rascaba su pelo igualmente grotesco antes de responder.

-¿Eh?

-Vendrás conmigo al comedor.

La chica sonrió y Vegeta la miró confundido.

-¿Es esta tu manera rara de pedirme que almuerce contigo, Vegeta?

-Príncipe Vegeta, chica –la corrigió.

-Mi nombre es Bulma –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Hagamos un trato. Yo te llamaré por tu título, si tú reconoces que tengo un nombre.

-Un nombre que ni siquiera recuerdas.

La chica lo miró confundida ante su afirmación, pero luego pareció recuperarse y exclamó.

-Cualquier nombre es mejor que ser llamada chica o muchacha. Yo no te digo "extraño chico extraterrestre" –dijo y se detuvo por un segundo-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…

-Muchacha, tengo hambre. Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí y morirte o…

-¡Ya voy! –exclamó ella, levantándose de la cama.

Él sintió sus ojos en su mano mientras presionaba la clave de la puerta, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Su compañero Saiyajin, Nappa, estaba esperándolo en el pasillo. El hombre enderezó su postura y luego hizo una reverencia en presencia de Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta, piensas traer a la chica contigo?

-A él si le permites llamarte Vegeta –murmuró ella.

-Nappa, creo que quiero quedármela.

-Entonces, ¿ella en serio es un Saiyajin? –dijo éste levantando una ceja.

-No seas idiota. Su poder de pelea es humillante, incluso para un bebé Saiyajin. Pero el olor que lleva hace que me pregunte si aún hay otros por ahí –expresó honestamente. Además de Nappa, de él mismo y de un Saiyajin de tercera clase llamado Raditz, Vegeta no tenía idea de ningún otro de su raza que estuviera con vida. Pero, la chica nunca había estado con ellos, lo que lo hacía cuestionarse si el olor podría provenir de otro sobreviviente.

-Tú eres el Príncipe Coronado del Planeta Vegeta, y ni siquiera sabes lo que es esta criatura…

-¡Nunca dije que me la quedaría como pareja, Nappa! Ella me servirá de diversión mientras me pudro en este infierno. ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones de nuevo! –gruñó Vegeta, sin ocultar la ira en su voz. Nappa era su subordinado, y él ya no era un niño indefenso, de hecho, nunca lo había sido.

Agarrando la mano de la chica, la arrastró por el pasillo, dejando a Nappa seguirlos desde atrás. Ignoró los balbuceos de la chica que preguntaban '¿pareja?' y '¿diversión?', y continuó hasta el comedor. Nappa arruinaría el plan si lo supiera. Vegeta tenía sus dudas sobre si el otro Saiyajin quería a Freezer muerto al igual que él.

El príncipe lo había visto en sus ojos. Nappa estaba empezando a tomar gusto a los exterminios, hasta el punto de esperar con ansias su siguiente misión. Vegeta tenía que admitir que una parte de él disfrutaba la violencia; era su naturaleza Saiyajin después de todo. Él prosperaba con las batallas, las guerras y los rivales fuertes. Pero odiaba verse reducido a un puto mercenario, matando niños solo porque alguien lo ordenaba.

-Me estás lastimando –exclamó la chica, intentando liberar su muñeca.

Vegeta la observó suspirar de alivio cuando él la soltó. "Qué criatura tan patética. Apuesto que se romperá si la toco fuerte." Miró a través del pasillo, satisfecho al ver que Nappa se detuvo a hablar con otro de los hombres de Freezer.

-No le digas nada a Nappa sobre nuestro trato, muchacha –ordenó el príncipe.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella, mirándolo atentamente.

-Porque lo arruinaría. Solo sígueme la corriente.

-Lo que usted diga, su majestad.

El chico sonrió ante su sarcasmo. Patética, sí, pero no podía negar que esta tal Bulma era entretenida. Su satisfacción aumentó cuando ella saltó al sentir que él la agarraba de la mano. Vegeta la llevó toscamente hasta el comedor, donde inmediatamente recibieron docenas de miradas curiosas de los soldados.

-No tienes permitido hablar, tocar ni mirar a nadie al menos que yo diga –dijo, alzando la voz para que todos en la sala puedan escucharlo-. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La chica tragó saliva ante su tono y asintió con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a seguirlo hacia el salón oscuro y lleno de gente.

* * *

La autora siente que, si Akira Toriyama ignoró el hecho de que los extraterrestres de repente pueden hablar el idioma de los humanos sin razón alguna, entonces ella tampoco necesita darle explicación xD


	5. Memoria restaurada

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic **Make a Wish** escrito por **Aria710**. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Memoria restaurada**

Ella nunca pensó que se aferraría a Vegeta para sentirse a segura. Pero estaba seriamente asustada de las miradas intensas que sentía sobre su cuerpo. El príncipe ya no necesitaba arrastrarla. Ella estaba prácticamente pisándole los talones, caminando tras él como una sombra.

-No me gusta estar aquí –murmuró angustiada.

-Cállate, chica –respondió él, con vos ruda y fuerte; pero luego la suavizó un poco cuando se volteó y le habló de nuevo-. Háblame sólo cuando yo te dirija la palabra, ¿entendido? –su voz sonaba casi con preocupación.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y continuó el largo camino hasta la mesa del saiyajin, con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

-Siéntate.

Ella lo hizo. Bulma no era de las que seguían órdenes tan fácilmente, pero había notado algo diferente en la voz del chico. Se dio cuenta que él no le estaba dando órdenes por pura arrogancia, sino que lo hacía por el bien de ella.

-Nappa traerá nuestra comida. Cuando termines de comer nos largaremos de aquí.

"Suena complicado." La chica logró contener su comentario sarcástico, pero Vegeta sonrió, pareciendo percibirlo en sus ojos.

-Sí, su alteza.

El dedo aguantado del chico se posó bajo la barbilla de ella, tirando hacia arriba con rigor.

-Veo, muchacha, que al fin me das el respeto que merezco –dijo con petulancia.

Ella estiró la mano y pasó un dedo por el mentón del príncipe, sonriendo cuando lo vio sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Solo espera a que volvamos a tu habitación –dijo ella con tono áspero y retirando la mano, mientras fruncía el ceño a Vegeta desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Vegeta –pronunció de repente una voz suave.

Ella reconoció la voz. Era Zarbon. Esta era su oportunidad de platicar con su chico perfecto de todo el universo, pero el príncipe de los tarados le había ordenado no hablar.

-¿Qué quieres, Zarbon? –respondió éste, intentando sonar aburrido, pero había una ligera frustración en su voz.

Los ojos dorados del otro extraterrestre parecieron brillar con humor.

-Quisiera saber quién es esta hermosa criatura a tu lado. No me dirás que te pertenece, Vegeta.

-¿Y qué si… -comenzó a decir el príncipe, antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Hola! –Exclamó Bulma sonriendo, mientras le tendía la mano a Zarbon e intentaba ignorar al príncipe enfurecido frente a ella-. Soy Bulma. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Zarbon sonrió encantadoramente, tomándola de la mano y besándola con delicadeza. Sus labios en su piel, sin embargo, se sentían fríos como los de un reptil. "Bueno, es un pequeño defecto, pero puedo ignorarlo si sabe cómo besar bien." Pensó la chica.

-Yo, señorita Bulma, soy el señor Zarbon. Es verdaderamente un placer conocerla.

"Qué guapo." Ella prácticamente se derretía frente a él. Zarbon se dio cuenta de esto y se sentó junto a ella.

-Vegeta, debes decirme donde encontraste a un ser tan divino –dijo él, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello azul de la chica. Ella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

-La encontré prisionera en el planeta ahora conocido como #348. Supongo que es suficientemente bonita para satisfacerme por un tiempo.

Bulma le lanzó a Vegeta una mirada de odio que pasó desapercibida por el hombre de piel azul a su lado.

-¿El planeta al que acabas de purgar? Qué suerte tienes, pequeño príncipe –dijo, al tiempo que recorría suavemente sus dedos por el rostro de la chica.

Bulma sintió que sus dedos eran demasiado fríos, pero decidió ignorarlo. "Te acostumbrarás a esto. ¡Solo míralo! ¡Es tan lindo!"

-No toques mi propiedad, Zarbon –exclamó Vegeta, casi gruñendo.

-Vaya, vaya… -murmuró Zarbon poniéndose de pie-. No sabía que los monos podían ser tan territoriales. Adiós, señorita Bulma –besó su mano de nuevo, y con un movimiento de su capa blanca, salió del comedor.

"Es completamente perfecto. Qué encantador. El Dios Dragón estaba en lo correcto. ¿A quién le importa si tengo que lidiar con este príncipe arrogante? Zarbon vale la pena." Ella reposó su cabeza en sus palmas, con los codos sobre la mesa mientras soñaba despierta.

-¡Chica, te dije que no hablaras con nadie! –exclamó con un enfado real en su voz, no con la rudeza fingida con la que le había hablado cuando entraron al salón.

Bulma levantó su cabeza con superioridad antes de responder.

-Mire, su alteza, lamento haber hablado con el único chico en este lugar que realmente es amable conmigo.

Ella vio como la ira inundaba su rostro, haciéndolo enrojecerse.

-Eres una imbécil. Zarbon es un asesino en masa. Él te apuñalaría mientras duermes sin pensarlo dos veces.

Bulma no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Vegeta desvió la mirada hacia el enorme saiyajin que se acercaba.

-Ya era hora, Nappa. ¿Acaso tuviste que cocinar la comida tú mismo?

-No, Vegeta –se limitó a responder y se sentó junto a él, colocando en la mesa dos bandejas llenas con una gran cantidad de comida extraña.

Por suerte, Bulma notó un pequeño cuenco de arroz de color inusual en una esquina de la bandeja. Tomó el recipiente agradecida y comenzó a comer.

-¿No vas a comer, Nappa? –preguntó la chica.

Nappa parecía alarmado por haberla escuchado abrir la boca. Se dirigió vacilantemente a Vegeta.

-Tu chica acaba de hablarme.

-Divertido, ¿no es así? –dijo Vegeta gruñendo y mirando su comida con afán-. La muchacha tiene agallas. Va a ser muy entretenido someterla.

"¿Someter?" Bulma abrió la boca, pero decidió no hablar al ver la mirada iracunda del príncipe. "Qué idiota. Tan pronto como salgamos de aquí…"

-Pero adelante, respóndele –indicó el príncipe.

Nappa parecía aún más sorprendido ante eso, pero se dirigió a Bulma.

-Ya comí antes, muchacha. Y comer antes de una pelea no es bueno para el estómago.

"¿Pelea?" Tenía que saber más. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Freezer y… por qué tenía a tantos grandes guerreros a su disposición? En realidad no tenía mucho sentido, ¿por qué un tipo capaz de destruir un planeta entero con un solo poder tendría necesidad de un ejército?

Sin embargo, esto no era exactamente un ejército, ¿cierto? Vegeta le dijo que había sido secuestrado cuando era niño. Un ejército recluta a sus soldados, no los roba.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al ver a Vegeta mientras comía. Si había alguna duda en su mente sobre si Goku era un saiyajin, estas se disiparon al observarlo. Comía con tal velocidad, que hizo a Bulma estremecerse. Aunque tenía que admitir, el chico devoraba su comida mucho más elegantemente que Goku. "¿Tal vez porque es un príncipe?"

-Chica, dije que no quería un cadáver apestando en mi habitación.

Bulma apenas pudo tragar su último bocado de arroz.

-Ya no tengo hambre –dijo mientras apartaba el plato. Ella nunca se acostumbraría a esa manera de comer. Era un poco asqueroso.

-Definitivamente no es un saiyajin –gruñó Nappa-. Vegeta, deberías deshacerte de ella.

La chica chilló y echó una mirada a Vegeta, quien había dejado de inhalar su comida por un momento.

-No te atrevas a ordenarme de nuevo, Nappa –dijo con tono mortífero –Ella me demostrará cuánto vale esta noche.

El saiyajin mayor parecía contento con aquella declaración, y echó una ojeada a Bulma mientras sonreía.

-Si te aburres de ella, no dudes en dármela a mí.

"Estos tipos son unos psicópatas." Pensó Bulma mordiéndose el labio, casi arrancándose la piel.

-Nos vamos –anunció el chico con el mismo tono mortal, y ella lo miró con extrañeza. Vegeta le hablaba únicamente a ella, ignorando a su subordinado. Pero antes de que pudiera registrar lo que decía, él ya la arrastraba por el salón, yendo más rápido de lo que Bulma podía cómodamente.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas cuando al fin volvieron a entrar a la habitación, y ella colapsó inmediatamente en su cama improvisada.

-Levántate.

-Dame un segundo –dijo la chica, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¡Levántate! –Gritó el chico, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en su rostro -¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa manera? Hablando con Zarbon y luego con Nappa, cuando claramente te ordené que no hablaras con nadie. ¡Entiende tu lugar!

Su tono penetrante hizo a Bulma temblar por un instante. Pero luego de que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas en su cabeza, ella se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas. "¡Que lo jodan! Él podrá ser un príncipe o lo que sea, pero no es mi jefe."

-Yo sé cuál es mi lugar. ¡Y yo no soy tu esclava ni mucho menos! ¡Creo haber sido muy importante en mi planeta!

-Ni siquiera recuerdas quién diablos eres o de dónde vienes.

-¡De cualquier modo! ¡Soy una persona! Y tú no tienes derecho a decirme que debo seguir tus órdenes –dijo ella, echando humo. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración. Ella no hizo nada malo para merecer tal trato. Y qué si su deseo había sido egoísta, no le hizo daño a nadie ¿verdad? Ella no había pedido ser reina del mundo como Pilaf planeaba hacerlo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, mirándola con furia asesina. Su voz sonaba apagada.

-¿Por qué debería importarme tu situación?

-Porque estoy aquí para ayudarte… así que tú ayúdame también –respondió ella con voz calmada. Había algo triste en la actual apariencia del saiyajin. El destello de ira en sus ojos se desvaneció ante su respuesta. Bulma suspiró, sabiendo que algún día se arrepentiría de esto, y se acercó a él. Sus brazos se movieron alrededor del cuerpo de Vegeta, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Era casi un niño, después de todo, probablemente no mucho mayor que ella. Lo habían robado de su hogar, y luego lo destruyeron. Ella empezaba a darse cuenta que Vegeta debía sentirse muy solo, abandonado en medio del espacio con solamente Nappa haciéndole compañía. Y por lo que Bulma había visto, a él no parecía agradarle mucho Nappa. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido entre sus brazos, y ella notó lo incómodo que estaba con este tipo de contacto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacha? –dijo finalmente, confirmando los pensamientos de la chica.

-No lo sé – respondió, mientras se apartaba y miraba al piso. Por alguna razón, no quería mirarlo directamente-. No piensas realmente 'usarme' esta noche, ¿verdad?

El chico resopló y la miró con frialdad.

-No.

-Entonces, supongo que eso fue un gracias –dijo ella casi sonriendo.

-Cállate, chica. Solo porque eres demasiado desagradable como para tocarte, no significa que no te pondré a trabajar en otras cosas.

Ella suspiró. "Por supuesto"

-A pesar de que fue irrespetuoso que hablaras con Zarbon, él parecía muy… cómodo contigo –empezó a decir Vegeta, pensando detenidamente-. Él es la mano derecha de Freezer. Podría ser beneficioso para mí si lo vas a ver esta noche.

Bulma no lo podía creer. Tal vez no era necesario escapar de Vegeta después de todo, no si le estaba ordenando ir a ver a Zarbon, su alma gemela.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella, intentando contener su emoción.

-Sí –respondió Vegeta, sonando un poco asqueado-. Pero si te atreves a aparearte con ese lagarto, no volverás a entrar a esta habitación.

-No es realmente una amenaza, Vegeta, pero entiendo –dijo Bulma refunfuñando. Era muy joven para eso de todos modos.

-Ahora, sígueme –dijo él, mientras marcaba nuevamente el código de la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la chica, sorprendida con la repentina orden.

-A los tanques de recuperación. Tal vez serás menos molesta con tu memoria restaurada.

* * *

Esto era interesante. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, porque el extraño líquido que la rodeaba quemaba un poco. Bulma muchas veces estuvo a punto de revelar, por accidente, que en verdad no sufría de amnesia. Por lo que era conveniente tener una excusa para recuperar su memoria.

Ella no se impresionaba fácilmente con las máquinas extrañas. De hecho, estaba muy acostumbrada a ellas. Pero era sorprendente que estos tanques de recuperación fueran tan eficientes. El ligero moretón en su cuello, causado por la ira de Vegeta el día anterior, desapareció en cuestión de minutos.

"Qué bueno que tenía un traje de baño en mi cápsula."

Fue divertido ver la sorpresa de Vegeta ante el invento de su padre.

…

 _-¿Qué demonios es eso?_

 _El humo de la liberación de la cápsula se disipó, dejando una pila de ropa a la vista. Bulma abrió la boca, dispuesta a presumir sobre la genialidad de su familia, pero luego recordó que no se suponía que debería recordar nada de ellos._

 _-Pregúntame cuando salga de esta cosa –se limitó a responder. Agarró su bikini blanco, notando que no tenía nada más conservador-. Ahora, date la vuelta mientras me pongo esto._

 _El saiyajin gruñó algo acerca de cómo 'no estaba escuchando sus órdenes, sino que simplemente no quería ver su cuerpo repugnante de nuevo', y se volteó._

…

El líquido verde fue drenado fuera del tanque, poniendo a Bulma a temblar por el repentino contacto del aire frío. Vegeta presionó algunos botones para abrir la cámara, y luego le arrojó casualmente una gran toalla blanca.

-Cúbrete, muchacha.

Bulma rió, viendo su cara sonrojada.

-Ser un adolescente debe ser difícil, ¿eh? –dijo ella, caminando hacia Vegeta mientras colgaba la toalla sobre su cuello y dejaba que las gotas de agua verde cayeran a través de su cuerpo-. Sobre todo con una chica tan linda como yo alrededor, ¿cierto, Vegeta?

-No eres nada humilde, muchacha –él se cruzó de brazos, el sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas. Vegeta aclaró su garganta-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Solo continuarás llamándome 'muchacha' –respondió, tomando la toalla y comenzando a secarse, agradecida de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación-. Pero si quieres saberlo, soy Bulma Briefs. Un placer conocerte.

Ella no le ofreció su mano, de todos modos él no la hubiera tomado.

-Así que tenía razón, esa palabra estúpida era tu nombre.

-¡Mi nombre no es estúpido! Es solo que a mi madre le gustan los juegos de palabras… -dijo, lanzando la cápsula nuevamente, y riendo cuando Vegeta retrocedió con sorpresa- Relájate, Vegeta. Es solo una cápsula y sirve de almacenamiento –ella agarró un traje de nuevo, esta vez un par de pantalones y una blusa casual. Bulma estaba cansada de las miradas que recibía de los demás guerreros. Este conjunto menos revelador podría no llamar tanto la atención-. Mi padre las inventó.

-Supongo que es un poco impresionante –dijo Vegeta levantando una ceja-. No tan impresionante como ser el rey de la raza guerrera más fuerte de la galaxia, pero esperaba manos de ti.

Bulma sonrió, mientras el chico se daba la vuelta para dejarla cambiarse.

-Eso casi sonó como un cumplido.

El príncipe gruñó en respuesta.

-Yo también soy una especie de heredera, ¿sabes? –continuó diciendo ella-. Algún día estaré a cargo de la Corporación Cápsula, una de las compañías más importantes de la Tierra.

-¿Tierra? –preguntó Vegeta volteándose un poco, pero apartó la vista de inmediato, viendo que la chica aún no terminaba de vestirse-. ¿Es ese el lugar salvaje de donde vienes?

-¡No es salvaje! –Exclamó Bulma, terminando de vestirse y encapsulando el resto de la ropa-. Pero sí –colocó una mano en el hombro de Vegeta, animándolo a voltearse. La chica contuvo la risa al ver su rostro aún sonrojado-. ¿Me ayudarías a volver a casa?

-Ayúdame a matar a Freezer –dijo retirándose de la habitación, y mirándola sobre su hombro cuando ella no lo siguió-. ¡Muchacha, ven conmigo! Todavía tienes que explicarme por qué tenías el aroma de un saiyajin.

"Mierda. ¿Debería hablarle de Goku?" Se preguntó Bulma.

Ella tragó saliva y siguió al chico hasta su habitación. Se sentó nuevamente en la pila de ropa de Vegeta que había usado cama, sorprendida de que él aun no le haya ordenado que lo limpie.

Se sintió un poco aliviada cuando Vegeta no inició inmediatamente el interrogatorio sobre Goku. Pero la siguiente pregunta que le hizo la dejó dudando.

-Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-¡Oh! Ummm… -fue su incoherente respuesta.

Ella no podía decir que fue por las esferas del dragón. Ya que muy probablemente él no sabía lo que eran las esferas del dragón; y explicar algo como 'son unas esferas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo que pidas', no solo sonaba tonto, sino que también podría ser potencialmente peligroso. Claro, Vegeta no le había hecho ningún daño, pero ella todavía no confiaba en él por completo.

-Cómo he dicho, mi padre es un genio.

Vegeta se quitó las botas y las alineó cuidadosamente en su armario.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Yo soy muy inteligente también… él me envió en una misión para probar una de nuestras nuevas naves espaciales.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre ella después de un rato.

-¿Y? –dijo, alentándola a continuar.

-Y… yo… um… fui interceptada por esta nave.

-Ya veo –respondió él, quitándose sus guantes y luego su armadura. Vegeta se sentó en la cama, pareciendo olvidar el asunto.

"Eso estuvo cerca, Bulma. Que suerte que los saiyajin son tan ingenu…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus pensamientos, sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente que la hizo chillar. La nariz puntiaguda de Vegeta prácticamente tocaba la de ella, su proximidad hizo sentir a Bulma realmente incómoda.

-¿Por qué no te creo? –dijo finalmente, y ella sintió su aliento en su rostro.

-Porque no sirvo para mentir –respondió Bulma, con voz entrecortada.

La sonrisa del príncipe aumentó, y luego dio un paso atrás, enfriando el aire alrededor de inmediato.

-Tienes suerte de que en realidad no me importe por qué estás aquí –dijo él, pero el chico era tan paranoico, que ella se preguntó si no estaba mintiendo. Pero lo dejó continuar-. Eres tan horrible mintiendo que dudo que alguna vez puedas planear algo contra mí. Solo espero que tengas mejor desempeño frente a Zarbon.

-¿Qué hora es, Vegeta? ¿No debería hablar con Zarbon pronto?

Vegeta meditó por unos instantes, y luego presionó un botón en su rastreador. Bulma se encogió, temiendo que su anterior sabotaje al aparato haya ocasionado alguna falla, pero nada sucedió.

-Son las 10:45, chica –respondió Vegeta, viendo los número en su dispositivo-. Puedes hablarme del saiyajin que conoces más tarde. Y quiero la verdad –el chico retiró el dispositivo de su cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la cama-. El cuarto de Zarbon está en el siguiente piso, es la habitación número 4. Creo que el número está escrito en un idioma familiar para ti.

-Que bien –comentó ella, levantándose para irse, pero la mano del príncipe en su brazo la detuvo-. ¿Vegeta, que estás…?

La arrastró hasta su escritorio, de donde sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Rápidamente, empezó a envolver su brazo superior derecho con una venda. Bulma se inquietó ante su cálido toque. Tenía las manos callosas y ásperas, se sentía muy extraño en su piel sensible.

-Nadie te tocará –dijo, terminando de envolver su brazo.

-Gracias –susurró ella en voz baja.

Vegeta no respondió. Abrió la puerta y la dejó salir.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Tengan un buen día/noche y nos veremos pronto.


	6. En la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic **Make a Wish** escrito por **Aria710** , los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

Lamento haber desaparecido muchachos, la universidad se vuelve más dura los últimos tres meses de clases. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y planeo terminar esta historia antes de volver a mis estudios.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **En la oscuridad**

La chica tenía dos opciones. La primera era olvidarse de todo este rollo sobre el "novio perfecto" e intentar encontrar una manera de regresar a la Tierra. Algo que probablemente resultaría difícil. Claro, ella era un genio, pero nunca en su vida había piloteado una nave espacial, solo coches y aviones. "Bueno, tal vez no es tan diferente." Pero luego estaba el problema de encontrar una nave espacial. "Encontrar una nave especial en una estación espacial… ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?"

La segunda opción era contarle todo a Zarbon y convencerlo de protegerla de Vegeta. Así, Bulma podría estar con su chico perfecto y olvidarse de aquel príncipe arrogante. Pero por mucho que su corazón se emocionaba ante esta opción, su estúpida conciencia la hacía sentir culpable. Claro, él era cruel y ligeramente psicópata; sin embargo la idea de traicionarlo le resultaba horrible. Ella tenía la sensación de que él había experimentado suficiente de eso en su corta vida.

"Aunque, volver a casa sin avisarle nada no sería exactamente una traición, ¿cierto?"

La chica vagó por los pasillos de la enorme estación espacial, siguiendo las señales que marcaban la 'salida de cápsulas espaciales'. Aunque no contaba con las coordenadas de aquel lugar, ella era nada menos que Bulma Briefs. Si alguien podría encontrar una manera de volver a la Tierra, sin duda sería ella.

-Señorita Bulma, sin duda estoy de suerte.

Bulma se volvió inmediatamente, sin poder controlar su sonrojo. "Ahí va la primera opción." Pero al ver a Zarbon su decepción se desvaneció.

-Señor Zarbon, yo… lo estaba buscando.

La sonrisa del hombre azul creció de inmediato.

-¿De verdad, Señorita Bulma? De hecho estaba camino a contactarme con el Señor Freezer, pero si pudiera…

-¡Eso es de lo que quería hablar con usted! –dijo Bulma interrumpiéndolo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Se suponía que debía estar coqueteando con Zarbon, no siguiendo las órdenes de ese estúpido príncipe.

-Es natural que sienta curiosidad por el ser más poderoso de todo el universo. Asumo que el pequeño mono no le ha contado nada acerca de él –respondió Zarbon sin ninguna sorpresa.

-No lo ha hecho.

-Es una lástima. A Freezer le encanta tener a Vegeta como su trofeo, pero el pequeño príncipe se niega a aceptar a su verdadero señor.

-Nadie debería ser tratado como un esclavo –dijo Bulma, frunciendo el ceño.

Zarbon rió y acarició un mechón del cabello de la chica, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Aquella acción le provocó un leve escalofrío.

-Una respuesta graciosa, viniendo de alguien que lo es –dijo él, observándola detenidamente para después cruzarse de brazos-. Creo que Freezer disfrutaría de usted, señorita. Tal vez mañana pueda hablarle un poco sobre él, eso si es que puede escapar del mono.

A la chica le desagradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Eso sería perfecto –respondió mirando hacia el suelo. Lo mejor sería escapar aquella misma noche.

Y con eso, Zarbon hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino, dejando su capa blanca ondear detrás de él.

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, Bulma continuó por el pasillo. Lo hombres de Freezer apenas le prestaron atención. Ella se estremecía ante sus miradas lujuriosas, pero luego sonreía cuando éstas se posaban en su brazo y luego se apartaban. El príncipe la había declarado como su propiedad en el comedor, y el vendaje que llevaba en el brazo era simplemente un recordatorio de no meterse con el Saiyajin. "Él es más inteligente de lo que parece."

Bulma siguió las señales hasta una gran puerta al final del pasillo. Dos soldados se encontraban de pie a los lados de la puerta, usando la misma armadura puntiaguda que todos los demás que había visto.

-Los esclavos no tienen autorización de acercarse a las naves espaciales. ¡Márchate!

"Pero si todos ustedes son un montón de esclavos." Pensó la chica con frustración. Pero Bulma levantó las manos cuando el soldado levantó la suya, generando una luz azul similar al Kamehameha de Goku.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me voy!

Tal vez debería planear esto un tanto mejor. "Esto tomará tiempo…"

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que había empezado a vivir con la patética muchacha terrícola, y ella apenas tenía información nueva que ofrecerle.

Al parecer, el fenómeno de piel azul había encontrado a Bulma interesante, y la chica misma decía disfrutar de la compañía de alguien más gentil y respetuoso que el príncipe Saiyajin. "¿Qué sabe ella? Es solo una tonta mujer de algún planeta prehistórico."

Sus ojos oscuros la observaron desde el otro lado de la habitación. Por mucho que le costaba admitirlo, la última semana se había encontrado demasiado… distraído. El chico no estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien a su lado todo el tiempo. Nappa apenas podía considerarse compañía, e incluso si Vegeta contaba al veterano Saiyajin, de todos modos él nunca había estado en contacto con personas de su misma edad.

Se encontró pasando más tiempo en su habitación, discutiendo con ella sin parar acerca de cosas tan completamente inútiles, que más tarde se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haber perdido tanto tiempo. El chico entrenaba mucho menos, demasiado enfocado en asegurarse de que la muchacha estúpida y Zarbon no lleguen más allá de ser simples colegas.

Aunque a decir verdad, él no entendía por qué se molestaba.

La chica hablaba y hablaba sobre cosas sin valor, como el hecho de que su cabello estaba creciendo demasiado o que le vendría bien comprar ropa nueva una vez regrese a la Tierra. Al príncipe le desconcertaba un poco la confianza de ella de que regresaría a su planeta. A decir verdad, Vegeta no estaba seguro si planeaba ayudarla o no. Le tomaría solo tres segundos encontrar las coordenadas de aquel planeta, pero aún no lo había hecho. Y también dudaba que ella pudiera cumplir su parte del trato.

-¿Qué clase de malvado jefe supremo tiene al rosa y al morado como sus colores favoritos? –Exclamó Bulma, mientras cepillaba su cabello con un cepillo que guardaba en una de sus cápsulas-. ¡Tal vez deberías ir a atacarlo con una camisa rosada, Vegeta!

-Yo jamás usaría tal color. Pero eso no es de extrañar considerando que él siempre está en compañía de aquella bola de grasa rosada –gruñó el príncipe con repulsión.

-¿Te refieres a Dodoria? –Bulma levantó una ceja-. Zarby lo mencionó. Aparentemente está recogiendo a Freezer en un planeta lejano y llegarán ambos aquí en un par de días.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Vegeta, casi cayéndose al suelo.

La chica parpadeó confundida. El príncipe la miró a los ojos con frustración. "Muchacha estúpida."

-Lo siento, Vegeta. Zarby dijo que era una sorpresa y que no debía…- indicó la chica antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡A quién le importa lo que el puto _Zarby_ dijo! –Exclamó el príncipe, para luego tomar su rastreador y dirigirse hacia la puerta-. Iré a entrenar, muchacha.

Vegeta prácticamente echaba humo en el pasillo. La chica no tenía ninguna idea de lo peligroso que era Freezer. No hace mucho, él había oído al tan querido _Zarby_ en el pasillo, hablando sobre su nueva mascota que quería mostrar al Señor Freezer. "Como si yo permitiría que ese villano la tocase…"

Vegeta se detuvo.

Nappa no había exagerado cuando le habló sobre el desarrollo adolescente de los Saiyajin. A pesar de que se había negado a escuchar una palabra más cuando él había mencionado 'la charla', el chico si había mostrado interés en su propio crecimiento.

Los Saiyajin crecían en enormes lapsos. El príncipe siempre había sido de baja estatura, pero como él era un Saiyajin, resultaba normal que mantenga el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años, incluso hasta los 15. No fue hasta un año más tarde que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Creció 20 centímetros en dos meses, y aunque él era aún muy delgado, su altura ya era apropiada para alguien de su edad.

Al parecer era lo mismo con las hormonas. Nappa había dicho que un día, las compuertas se abrirían, encendiendo una multitud de sensaciones diferentes. Pero también dijo que podría ser un problema cuando se purgaba otros mundos. Cuando era pequeño, el príncipe había pensado que el interés de Nappa en diferentes mujeres era extraño, e incluso repugnante. Él solo las mantenía por una par de horas, y únicamente cuando se encontraban en alguna misión, el Saiyajin repetía una y otra vez que el contacto prolongado con una hembra podría producir cierto grado de posesividad no deseada. Vegeta solía burlarse de aquella noción, pensando que el Saiyajin mayor no era más que un debilucho.

Pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro.

No parecía justo el hecho de que el chico tenga que lidiar con una mujer a su lado todo el tiempo, justamente durante esta etapa de su vida. No es como si hubiera disfrutado de su compañía en ningún otro momento de su existencia, por supuesto. Y aunque aquella idea seguía plasmada en su cerebro, causando disturbio, él se había prometido que no la tocaría, no de esa manera.

Había algo inocente en la chica, pero al mismo tiempo él no podía dejar de notar su fuego. Esas peleas triviales que tenía con ella, aunque excesivamente molestas, resultaron mantenerlo entretenido. Había olvidado lo que era estar solo todo el tiempo, y de verdad no quería recordarlo pronto viéndose forzado a entregársela a Zarbon o Freezer.

-¿De camino a entrenar, Vegeta?

El príncipe se detuvo en seco, mirando al tipo de piel azul con gran malicia.

-Si –se limitó a responder.

-Entonces permíteme ayudarte, y tener el placer de ser el que golpee tu cara contra la pared-. Zarbon echó hacia atrás su trenza, mostrando sus grandes pendientes que brillaban en la opaca luz.

Vegeta gruñó entre dientes. No entendía que era lo que la chica podía encontrar ni remotamente atractivo sobre este reptil. La manera en que _Zarby_ se presentaba, hizo dudar al chico en múltiples ocasiones si el hombre estaría interesado en las mujeres en absoluto.

-El placer será todo mío –respondió al fin el príncipe.

El chico perdería, sin duda. No había manera de que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para vencer a Zarbon, mucho menos ahora que había descuidado su entrenamiento tan regularmente. Pero luchando contra su oponente una y otra vez, él sería capaz de entender su estilo y técnica. Y luego, cuando logre ser más fuerte, lo vencería fácilmente.

Zarbon siguió a Vegeta a una de las áreas de entrenamiento. Ésta estaba vacía y era inmensamente grande. El lugar tenía forma de domo, rodeado de paneles grises en las paredes y el techo. Había un panel oscuro de control escondido detrás de una puerta hecha de una aleación de metal casi indestructible. Nadie quería que los controles fueran destruidos accidentalmente por una explosión de ki.

-¿Qué te parece si practicamos como derrotar a un enemigo en un planeta sin sol? –Preguntó Zarbon.

El príncipe sonrió ante aquella sugerencia. Miró hacia el techo donde había grandes arañazos marcados en el acero. "Qué buena sesión debe haber sido." Pensó observándolos.

-De acuerdo –respondió finalmente.

-Y sin luna.

La sonrisa del Saiyajin se desvaneció. Freezer había impedido que sus monos Saiyajin aprendieran la técnica de la _Bola de poder_. Nappa había contado a Vegeta que otros Saiyajin tenían la habilidad de crear lunas artificiales, pero el idiota nunca había logrado aprender tan importante técnica.

"Qué inútil. Nunca podré entender como alguien como él fue declarado un Saiyajin de élite."

Pero el chico supuso que la técnica no coincidía con el estilo de pelea de Nappa. Él dependía más en su fuerza bruta.

Vegeta trató de cohibir su decepción.

-Está bien.

-A pesar de que sería divertido derrotar a un mono en su verdadera forma- dijo Zarbon riendo-. Pero no quisiera arriesgarme a tener moretones en esta preciosa cara mía. No cuando pienso reunirme nuevamente con esa chica tuya esta noche.

El príncipe estaba echando humo, y no pudo contener aquella sacudida desenfrenada de ira. El aire alrededor de él se volvió azul, su ki centellaba con gran energía. "Maldito insecto."

Resultaba obvio por qué Zarbon eligió tales condiciones para pelear. Esos ojos dorados que tanto apasionaban a la muchacha, no estaban allí únicamente para adornar su rostro. El alienígeno de piel azul tenía la extraña habilidad de detectar el calor en la oscuridad, lo cual facilitaba extremadamente los asesinatos nocturnos.

"Juro que esta criatura debe ser un lagarto." Pensó Vegeta. "Qué importa. Para eso se hicieron los rastreadores." Encendió el dispositivo y comenzó a presionar diferentes comandos.

-¡AH!

Hubo un fuerte chasquido mientras los circuitos del artefacto explosionaban ligeramente, quemando la sensible piel alrededor de los ojos de Vegeta. El chico levantó la mano para tocar la zona afectada, y la apartó inmediatamente cuando su guante rozó la carne viva. "¡Chica estúpida! ¡Qué fue lo que hizo!"

-Jajaja. ¿Gritando ya Vegeta? Ni siquiera te he tocado todavía –exclamó Zarbon desde la oscuridad.

El chico se dio vuelta, presa del pánico. No tenía idea de en donde estaba el monstruo azul. Su desagradable voz reverberó a través del domo, rebotando por todos lados, haciendo imposible adivinar que parte provenía. Una ráfaga de aire cálido fue su único aviso antes de que Zarbon lo golpeara limpiamente en la nuca.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula, tambaleando hacia delante e intentando no caer. "Joder."

-¿Nos volvimos algo lentos, o no, pequeño príncipe? Al Señor Freezer no le agradará para nada –dijo el hombre azul, mientras otro golpe chocaba contra la mejilla del chico, arrojándolo hacia la pared de metal-. Muy patético de verdad. ¿Fue tu rastreador el que produjo esas luces bonitas? ¿Acaso mi nivel de pelea es tan alto?

No. No había sido eso. Su rastreador había explotado antes, cuando Freezer se había puesto furioso con el cabeza hueca de Raditz. Sin embargo, esa vez el dispositivo solo había echado humo. Esta explosión era diferente y realmente le había dolido. "Esa muchacha estuvo jugando con mi…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar el pensamiento, sintió otra ráfaga de aire. Zarbon estaba delante de él, por alguna razón, Vegeta casi podía sentirlo. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su cola.

-Errgghh…

El chico aún no terminaba de entrenar la resistencia de su cola, pero las constantes palizas de Zarbon sí le habían ayudado a obtener cierto control. Por lo menos ya no se retorcía de dolor, no como cuando recién había llegado a aquel infierno.

-Echo de menos tu vieja reacción, pequeño príncipe. ¡Un mono siendo herido por su propia cola de mono! –Hubo un resplandor de luz y Vegeta gritó sintiendo la ráfaga de ki directamente en las terminaciones nerviosas más sensibles de su cuerpo-. Eso está mejor- señaló Zarbon ante aquella reacción.

El príncipe cayó al suelo, como una muñeca de trapo, dejado solo en el piso mientras se retorcía en su agonía.

-Demasiado fácil.

Una luz amarilla se encendió en el aire, mientras Zarbon pateaba a Vegeta sobre su espalda. La potente explosión de ki penetró su armadura hiriendo su espalda, y llenando la habitación cerrada con un mórbido olor a carne quemada.

-¿En dónde está esa insolencia tuya, Vegeta? –dijo Zarbon, levantándolo por el cuello. Los ojos del Saiyajin finalmente empezaban a adaptarse a la oscuridad total, pero ya era muy tarde. El chico miró al extraterrestre despectivamente, mientras este seguía hablando-. No me digas que esa muchacha te ha ablandado.

Sus ojos se dilataron ante ese comentario, y Vegeta inconscientemente lanzó una patada contra el área más sensible de Zarbon.

El otro soldado se estremeció y retrocedió, lanzando al chico hacia el suelo. El príncipe Saiyajin se levantó lentamente, sosteniendo su brazo sangrante y respirando con dificultad.

-Esto se acabó –anunció el chico.

Su mente iba y venía, su visión se enfocaba y se desenfocaba mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Probablemente debería haber ido a los tanques de recuperación, pero no tenía la energía suficiente para hacer frente a Appul. Vegeta se sentía capaz de soportar a una sola persona en ese momento.

El chico notó como ella pegó un salto sorprendida mientras él abría la puerta. Sus ojos azules observaron su cuerpo, analizando su destrozado exterior. Moretones empezaban a formarse en su piel bronceada, oscureciendo sus piernas y antebrazos. Su uniforme era inútil. La armadura ahora tenía los bordes rotos por los ataques de Zarbon y su traje azul estaba completamente desgarrado.

-¡Vegeta! –Ella inhaló bruscamente antes de ir corriendo hacia él. Le permitió tocar su mejilla, sin miedo a mancharse de sangre-. No te alejes.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía. Era algo instintivo para él retroceder ante cualquier forma de contacto. Nunca había sido tratado con delicadeza, ni siquiera en la cámara médica. Siempre fue maltratado, incluso cuando niño. Y ahora que era un adolescente, lo trataban aún peor. A excepción de ella.

-Siéntate ahora mismo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No sigo tus órdenes –dijo él, negándose a sentarse.

-Ah si –ella levantó una ceja-. ¿Vas a intentar discutir conmigo en esto? Parece que apenas puedes mantenerte de pie.

-Si puedo estar de pie –murmuró mientras sentía sus piernas rendirse, pero se enderezó de inmediato. Vegeta no se reduciría a caer de rodillas-. ¡Yo no estaría en este estado si tú no hubieras jugueteado con mi rastreador! –Su voz tenía menos malicia en ella de lo que hubiera querido. En serio que debía encontrarse muy débil.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Ella frunció el ceño al ver su quemadura en la cara-. Oh…

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, muchacha?! ¡Tuve que andar ciego allí afuera…! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar mi… -su voz se apagó cuando finalmente comenzó a caer. No quedaba más energía en sus piernas, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado ocupado tratando de soportar las inmensas ráfagas de dolor. Bulma corrió hacia él, sosteniendo sus brazos con los suyos, pero la acción fue inútil. Vegeta era muy pesado, y pronto ella estaba tendida de espaldas con el príncipe Saiyajin sobre ella.

La chica intentó empujarlo.

-Vegeta… eres demasiado pesado. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Él no tenía fuerza para seguir hablando, pero asintió ligeramente. Vegeta se detuvo antes de apartarse, mirando hacia abajo para ver los extraños ojos azules de Bulma centrados en él con preocupación. Su cabello azul esparcido alrededor de su cabeza. Los leves rizos se extendían por el suelo, y Vegeta no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaba aquella vista.

-Hum…-el chico necesitaba parar esos incesantes pensamientos. Los ojos azules de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos, y él se apartó rápidamente, sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza antes de sentarse.

-Sé que no querrás que tu piso quede todo sangriento y sucio –dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Vegeta y lo arrastraba hacia ella, sorprendiendo al chico con aquel ligero despliegue de fuerza-. ¡Te pondré en tu cama, señor!

-No soy ningún señor.

-Príncipe –gruñó la chica-. Y yo que estaba contenta, pensando que no podías hablar más.

Bulma arrastró su cuerpo hasta la cama, colocándolo en el borde del colchón.

Vegeta cayó hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de acero. Su mente todavía daba vueltas, destellos azules y rojos volaban alrededor de su visión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó él, sorprendiéndose al sentir las manos de la chica sobre su armadura, aflojando las conexiones que mantenían ambos lados juntos.

-Asumo que no querrás dormir usando esto.

-No voy a dor…

-Sí lo harás –dijo Bulma interrumpiéndolo y lanzando su armadura al suelo. La chica luego comenzó a quitarle la parte superior de su traje azul. El príncipe sintió como sus manos rozaron parte de su torso, deslizándose sobre sus músculos magullados y descansando plácidamente en su pecho. Ella volvió a mirarlo con la cara enrojecida-. Vegeta, llevas algo debajo de esto, ¿cierto?

El chico asintió con aire ausente, cerrando los ojos, temeroso de que ella pueda ser capaz de adivinar lo que pensaba. Su toque era tan gentil sobre su piel. Sus dedos eran tan delicados, suaves y agradables. Vegeta se enfocó en su respiración y sus toques, por primera vez disfrutando la sensación de las manos de otra persona en su piel.

-Lo siento.

El príncipe abrió uno de sus ojos, reprochando que ella quiera ponerse hablar en ese preciso instante.

-¿Por qué lo dices, muchacha?

-Tu rastreador. Sentí curiosidad y…

-No me tomes por tonto. Pensé que habías dicho que eras un genio. Le hiciste algo apropósito –dijo él, cerrando los ojos. La mirada culpable en el rostro de la chica le parecía muy poco atractiva. Vegeta la agarró de la muñeca de repente y ella tragó saliva sorprendida-. Pensaría menos de ti, muchacha, si no hubieras hecho algún intento por escapar.

Ella dudó por un momento, pero luego apartó su mano.

-Cálmate, Vegeta –dijo, mientras deslizaba el traje azul a través de su cola, sin saber que aquel gesto hizo temblar al chico-. Nadie está huyendo.

El príncipe Saiyajin vio a la chica lanzar su sudoroso traje, éste cayendo al suelo y no en el cesto como él habría deseado. Pero decidió no decir nada. Bulma fue rápidamente al cajón y tomó su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella lo dejó al lado izquierdo del chico, observándolo casi científicamente.

-Zarbon siempre dice que ustedes juegan muy brusco –dijo ella, sin darse cuenta que el príncipe se había estremecido ante su comentario-. Ustedes se ponen inquietos cuando Freezer pasa mucho tiempo sin encargarles una misión para… hacer lo que sea que hacen en esas misiones. Es difícil conseguir información de ese sujeto.

Él frunció el ceño, observándola mientras ponía desinfectante en sus heridas.

-Estoy contenta de que al menos alguien en esta nave no sea un bruto y violento cavernícola musculoso. ¿Sabías que Zarbon realmente ama el arte? Él dijo que podría…

-¡CÁLLATE! –Vegeta arrojó el botiquín de primeros auxilios al suelo. Vendas, gasas y cremas se esparcieron por todas partes, pero nada parecía haberse roto.

Bulma lo miró con furia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Vegeta? ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!

-¡No me sentaré tranquilamente a escucharte hablar sobre aquel hombre que me puso en este estado! –profirió él, con gran desdén en sus palabras.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Zarbon hizo esto?

-Sí –respondió el chico. Parecía satisfecho al ver tambalear la inquebrantable afición que sentía la chica por aquel monstruo-. No podía ver nada por tu culpa, y luego tu pareja tuvo que venir a darme una paliza.

-Él no es mi pareja, Vegeta –señaló ella, mientras recogía todos los objetos tirados en el suelo para luego dejarlos caer descuidadamente sobre la cama-. Y ya te dije que lo sentía, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que no lo sientes.

-¿Cómo puedes… -comenzó a protestar la chica, antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Por qué deberías sentirte culpable? Yo podría mandarte de regreso a tu patético planeta fácilmente, pero estoy manteniéndote aquí por mis propias razones egoístas. ¿Por qué te arrepentirías de tratar de escapar? No seas tan débil. Solo admite que…

El chico dejó de hablar cuando una cachetada colisionó contra su cara ya magullada.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Aquí estoy, intentando ser amable contigo, y tú insistes en sacar a relucir cosas solo para molestarme! Obviamente soy inútil. No he logrado descubrir nada sobre como matar a Freezer, y seamos sinceros, Zarbon probablemente no sabría de todos modos. Él está muy ocupado enfocándose en cosas que le parecen 'bonitas' para andar investigando sobre como asesinar a su Señor. Y por mucho que lo intente, no hay manera de que pueda encontrar mi camino a casa por mi cuenta. Y no soy un Saiyajin, y tú no crees que sea lo suficientemente linda como para satisfacerte; así que, ¿por qué simplemente no me envías a casa? O me matas, lo que sea. ¡Eso suena mejor que tener que pasar otras dos semanas contigo!

Vegeta apretó los puños, todavía se encontraba demasiado agotado como para moverse y estaba realmente sorprendido de que se encontrara tan débil como para que ella le atinara un golpe. La chica retrocedió al ver el ki resplandeciendo alrededor de él, pero luego se acercó nuevamente, agarrando el desinfectante y poniéndose de pie junto a él. El príncipe entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-Lo siento –Ella empezó nuevamente a limpiar sus heridas, apretando con más fuerza contra su piel, aparentemente aún enojada.

-Deja de disculparte –él la miró con mayor afición-. Yo no necesito que pretendas que te agrado. Estoy cansado de gente fingiendo amistad solo para apuñalarme por la espalda. Además, el fuego te sienta bien.

Bulma levantó la mirada hacia él, sus toques gentiles de nuevo. Esos ojos azules de ella se volvían cada vez más atractivos. No podía borrarlos de su mente.

-¿Fuego?

-Si no recordaras de dónde vienes y si no tuvieras esa coloración tan desagradable, yo podría confundirte con un Saiyajin. Me han dicho que las mujeres Saiyajin eran luchadoras en sus palabras tanto como en las batallas.

La chica posó su mano sobre el pecho de él. Parecía sorprendida por alguna razón.

-¿Te han dicho?

-Sí, yo realmente no recuerdo la contraparte femenina de mi raza. Sin embargo, Nappa me ha dado un poco de información sobre cómo eran.

Bulma apoyó con más fuerza la mano contra su pecho. Vegeta se preguntó por qué los ojos de la chica parecían llorosos de repente.

-¿Ni siquiera a tu madre?

-Ella podría considerarse una mujer Saiyajin, ¿verdad? –respondió el chico sin inmutarse.

-Cierto… -La chica retiró su mano y comenzó a vendar las heridas, volteando levemente a Vegeta y colocando más crema y gasa en las grandes quemaduras de ki sobre su espalda-. Eso es horrible, vegeta.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

-Las heridas deberían sanar en un par de…

-Eso no… el hecho de que no conociste a tu madre –Bulma rozó la parte exterior de la herida, relajando levemente los músculos del chico. Sus manos se posaron en su cola, donde notó claramente los trozos quemados de pelo-. Yo no sé cómo podría…

-No quiero tu compasión como si yo fuera algún animal herido, ¿has terminado? –Se maldijo a sí mismo, por desear que dijera que no.

Pero la chica asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

-Acuéstate ahora –ella sonrió cuando él obedeció y luego se dispuso a apagar la luz.

Esta vez, el príncipe no tuvo miedo a la oscuridad.


	7. La misteriosa transformación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic **Make a Wish** , escrito por **Aria710**. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **La misteriosa transformación de los Saiyajin**

El chico estaba completamente inconsciente. Bulma debía haber hecho caer el botiquín de primeros auxilios unas… tres veces, mientras ponía todo en el minucioso orden que al príncipe le gustaba. Pero éste no mostraba reacción alguna, y aunque ahora la muchacha estaba segura de que él había estado despierto cuando ella manipuló su rastreador, en aquel momento había algo pacífico en el semblante del Saiyajin.

Ella lo observaba dormir a menudo. La chica comenzaba a pensar si tal vez no estaba desarrollando algún tipo de síndrome de Estocolmo. Pero aquello era ridículo. Sus sentimientos por Vegeta simplemente habían cambiado del odio a la lástima.

Vegeta odiaría saber que ella se compadecía de él. Pero no podía evitarlo. ¡El chico ni siquiera había conocido a su madre! Y aquí estaba, en aquella estación espacial, atrapado y trabajando para el hombre que probablemente fue quien la mató.

-Si yo fuera él, también querría matar a Freezer –susurró Bulma para sí misma, mientras arreglaba su cama para dormir.

El Saiyajin de repente le pareció menos psicópata.

La chica se despertó en la oscuridad, oyendo susurros suaves y el movimiento de sábanas. Se sentó inmediatamente para mirar a Vegeta. El sudor se mostraba en su frente, brillando con la luz que se escurría por la puerta. "¿Tiene pesadillas de nuevo?"

Bulma se acercó a él. Ella siempre tuvo una mente científica, eso cuando no se distraía con chicos guapos o con la emoción de una nueva aventura, y encontró que observar al Saiyajin era muy interesante. Era como Goku en muchas maneras, y en otras, su completo opuesto. Mientras que Goku era libre y de mente abierta, Vegeta escondía sus pensamientos.

"Me pregunto por qué estás aquí."

Debe ser difícil secuestrar a un príncipe, especialmente si se trata del príncipe de todos los Saiyajin. Vegeta había mencionado que Nappa era su guardaespaldas, pero eso no tenía sentido. "¿Por qué tu guardaespaldas sería secuestrado junto a ti? ¿Por qué no simplemente matarlo y llevarte?"

Ella odiaba escucharlo gemir de esa manera mientras dormía. Había comenzado a hacerlo un par de días luego de su llegada, pero ella aún no se acostumbraba. No era ruidoso en lo absoluto, pero la enorme angustia en su voz la hacía sentir incómoda.

Bulma sacudió aquel pensamiento, retirándose hacia la puerta. Presionó el código de cuatro dígitos que había visto a Vegeta ingresar múltiples veces, y salió hacia el pasillo. Era media noche. Nadie se encontraba afuera en la estación espacial a tal hora, con excepción de algunos guardias. Y ellos parecían tener miedo de tocarla. "Vegeta debe ser mucho más fuerte que ellos."

Llego al área llamada 'Desarrollo Tecnológico' y la chica sintió una punzada en el corazón de inmediato. La nostalgia la atacó. Ella había empezado su búsqueda por las esferas del dragón hace ya meses, y adicionando su tiempo en aquel viaje intergaláctico, Bulma se dio cuenta que no había estado en casa por mucho tiempo.

Pero este lugar lucía como su hogar. La chica se vio de nuevo en la Corporación Cápsula, rodeada de tubos de ensayo, máquinas y olores extraños. Pero en lugar de su padre cargando a Tama en el hombro, encontró un solitario científico de cabello anaranjado y piel amarilla. Él también era un soldado, notó Bulma, volteándose para marcharse.

-Usted pertenece al Príncipe Saiyajin, ¿cierto? –dijo él, sorprendiéndola con su voz aguda. La chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Asumo que la enviaron aquí por algo.

-Si… -respondió ella. Había quedado tan deslumbrada con el laboratorio que casi olvidó por qué había venido-. Su rastreador se averió en un combate. Me envió aquí a traerle otro.

El científico comenzó a hurgar entre los cajones. Estuvo a punto de entregarle el nuevo rastreador a Bulma, pero se abstuvo en el último momento.

-¿En medio de la noche?

Bulma fingió sonrojarse.

-Acabamos de terminar con mis obligaciones comunes.

-Oh –se limitó a responder el hombre, mientras le daba el rastreador sin hacer más preguntas. Bulma sonrió y se fue sin decir más, pensando que ya había avergonzado al tipo lo suficiente. Sus hábiles dedos encendieron el dispositivo e inmediatamente comenzó a hackearlo. "Esperemos que esto compense lo que hice."

Ella aún no entendía por qué se sentía tan culpable. El muchacho era un idiota. Cuando no estaba presumiendo su superioridad Saiyajin, estaba dándole órdenes o recordándole lo inferior que era ella. Pero a pesar de todo, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al volver a ver al príncipe.

Su pesadilla al fin había pasado; ella odiaba escucharlo susurrar mientras dormía. Sin embargo, la delgada capa de sudor aún cubría su cuerpo.

-Vas a pescar un resfriado –susurró ella, agarrando una toalla y secando su piel caliente-. Príncipe obstinado –el chico se estremeció inconscientemente ante el contacto-. ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie te ayude?

Bulma dejó caer la toalla sucia y cubrió al príncipe con sus sábanas. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se desviaron a la cabeza del chico, pasando luego hacia sus pómulos y acariciando el contorno de su rostro.

-Qué solitario eres.

Ella había sido afortunada toda su vida. Con padres amorosos, belleza, una mente brillante y más dinero y lujos de los que necesitaría. Con el pasar del tiempo, todas aquellas bendiciones la llevaron al aburrimiento, pero ella no podía imaginar crecer de aquella manera.

Tal vez el mal humor del chico se debía a que se sentía solo. Un mecanismo de defensa; ya que si alguien en alguna parte necesitaría un mecanismo de defensa, este sin duda sería el lugar.

-No voy a ser tu esclava, Vegeta –eso era algo que la chica había decidido hace mucho-. Pero si me lo permites, trataré de ser tu amiga.

Sí, ella definitivamente sufría del síndrome de Estocolmo.

* * *

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, que la chica fácilmente reconoció ser de Nappa. Bulma rodó entre las ropas de Vegeta, indecisa sobre si debía atender al llamado, ya que el príncipe era el que se encargaba de aquellas cosas. Pero recordando que él estuvo prácticamente inconsciente toda la noche, la chica se levantó de su cama improvisada, marcó el código y dio la bienvenida al alto y calvo Saiyajin.

-Buenos días, Naps.

-Chica –murmuró el hombre, mirándola con disgusto. Probablemente todavía no se acostumbraba a su presencia.

Bulma lo observaba con vacilación. Ella trataba de ser amable con el tonto cavernícola, pero a él solo parecía importarle cuando recibirían otra misión o cuando Vegeta se hartaría de la chica y la echaría. Ella se dirigió hasta la cama de Vegeta, interponiéndose en el camino de Nappa.

-No se siente bien.

-¿Todavía está dormido?

-No, yo lo maté –respondió Bulma conteniendo su risa. Su sonrisa se borró al ver a Nappa levantar su mano hacia ella, generando una luz de energía-. ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! ¿Acaso no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para no querernos matar el uno al otro?

-No –exclamó el hombre, sin expresión alguna.

-Oh… bueno, de todos modos, Vegeta está muy cansado.

El Saiyajin la empujó a un lado bruscamente.

-¡Muévete, criatura! ¡Necesito avisarle sobre el Señor Freezer!

"¿El Señor Freezer?" Bulma solo había oído a Zarbon y otros lacayos ingenuos llamarlo de ese modo.

-¿Hablas sobre la noticia de que Freezer volverá mañana? Él ya lo sabe.

Los ojos de Nappa crecieron con sorpresa.

-¿Ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo?

La chica se mordió el labio, recordando que Vegeta desconfiaba de Nappa por alguna razón, y que obviamente ella no debía contarle que estaba espiando a Zarbon bajo sus órdenes.

-Zarbon le dijo. ¿Quién crees que lo dejó así?

El hombre gruñó, echando una mirada al gran número de vendas sobre su príncipe.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?

-Bueno, no podía dejar que se desangrara sobre todo el lugar.

-¿Y él todavía no despierta?

Esto era extraño. Aquella no era la primera vez que Vegeta llegaba a la habitación lastimado y agotado. Claro, esta ocasión era peor que las anteriores, pero el chico siempre se levantaba muy temprano a seguir entrenando.

-¿Crees que está bien? –preguntó ella, sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

-¿Es esta la primera vez que cuidas de él? –preguntó Nappa, ignorando su pregunta.

-Si –respondió la chica, sintiendo un poco de culpa-, pero no le he dado drogas ni nada por el estilo.

-¡VEGETA! –Nappa sacudió al chico desde los hombros, y éste se levantó de inmediato, agarrando brutalmente la garganta del Saiyajin. Cuando fue liberado, el hombre se echó a reír-. Bueno, al menos tus reflejos no están tan mal.

Vegeta frotó sus ojos, algo confundido al sentir el vendaje de su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios necesitas tan temprano, Nappa? –Sus ojos luego se posaron en Bulma-. ¿Y por qué la chica está despierta? Ella siempre está roncando a estas horas de la noch…

-Vegeta, son las 10:30.

Su rostro se llenó inmediatamente de pánico.

-¿Qué? Muchacha, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-No sabía que eso era parte de mi trabajo, _su alteza_. Además, necesitabas descansar –Bulma le dio una palmada en la cabeza, y el príncipe gruñó–. Sobre todo porque Freezer llegará pronto.

-No me lo recuerdes –Vegeta se levantó rápidamente de la cama, removiendo de su cuerpo las vendas y trozos de gaza, y colocándolas en la basura. Luego se dirigió hacia el otro Saiyajin-. Nappa, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El hombre se rascó su calva cabeza.

-Me preguntaba si no habrías recibido noticia sobre otra misión…

-No, aún no he oído sobre otra oportunidad para que liberes tus frustraciones. La chica destruyó mi rastreador.

Bulma sintió la sombría mirada de Nappa sobre ella, haciéndola chillar de terror.

-Fue un acciden… -comenzó a excusarse antes de ser interrumpida.

-Fue a propósito –señaló Vegeta sonriendo, sorprendentemente sin verse molesto-. ¿Qué es eso?

La chica sonrió cuando él notó el nuevo rastreador en su escritorio.

-Oh, solo una versión mejorada. Te hablaré sobre ello más tarde –ella estaba orgullosa de los retoques que logró hacer a aquel dispositivo extraterrestre.

-No sabía que ya habían creado una una nueva versión del rastreador –Nappa observaba el artefacto con sospecha, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier instante.

Bulma cruzó los brazos con disgusto. Ella no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

-Ellos no la crearon.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación, el cual duró todo el camino hasta el comedor. La rutina era la misma: Nappa iba a ver la comida, Vegeta devoraba una cantidad exagerada, y Bulma comía el extraño pero sabroso arroz.

La chica aclaró su garganta, odiando el prolongado silencio.

-Dime Vegeta, ¿cuáles son tus planes para con Freezer?

-Lo mismo que he estado haciendo durante años, actuar apáticamente mientras él continúa hablando sobre lo poderoso que es. Probablemente nos dará otra misión, Nappa.

-¡Excelente! Estoy volviéndome loco atrapado aquí.

Vegeta agachó la cabeza, viendo la mirada desconcertada de Bulma hacia él.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se tratan esas misiones?

-Depende –Nappa comenzó a hablar antes de que el chico pueda pronunciar palabra-. A veces son solo misiones de exploración. Una evaluación de daños en los planetas antes de que Freezer los ponga en venta.

-¿Eso es lo que hace Freezer? ¿Vender planetas? –preguntó ella con interés.

-En serio muchacha, ¿qué has estado haciendo toda la noche? –dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

Ella suspiró con frustración. Él estaba en lo cierto. Zarbon no tenía nada que decirle sobre Freezer. Y no era porque no le gustara hablar de su señor. El hombre azul había mencionado un montón de veces lo excepcional y poderoso que era Freezer, pero nunca decía nada específico. Una vez le había contado sobre la tortura de un subordinado, pero eso era todo.

-Pues, ser tu entretenimiento personal, ¿o acaso ya se te olvidó, querido príncipe? –Bulma rió ante la expresión ruborizada del chico. "Eso te mereces por casi revelarlo todo."

Vegeta aclaró su garganta.

-Sí, vende planetas. Es como un repugnante pasatiempo.

-¿Y el trabajo de ustedes es analizar que tanto valen estos planetas abandonados?

-¡¿Abandonados?! –exclamó Nappa, echando una carcajada.

-Cállate, Nappa –el príncipe echó una mirada feroz al otro Saiyajin, silenciándolo de inmediato-. No es necesario darle detalles a esta chica estúpida sobre lo que hacemos. Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Bulma se encogió de hombros, recordando algo más.

-De acuerdo, como quieran. Mantengan el secreto. Encontraré la manera de averiguarlo de todos modos.

Ella se limitó a sonreír cuando el príncipe le echo una mirada de interés y ligera diversión.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Tal vez –Bulma apartó su plato de arroz-. _Príncipe_ Vegeta, creo que deberíamos empezar pronto con mis… labores, si Freezer viene mañana. De esa manera usted podrá descansar temprano.

Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon con sospecha.

-De acuerdo, chica. Nappa, limpia lo demás.

El otro Saiyajin gruñó y comenzó a recoger las bandejas mientras Vegeta y Bulma salían del comedor. Vegeta agarró su muñeca de nuevo. Así era como caminaban siempre. Él la arrastraba por el pasillo, actuando indiferente, pero Bulma notaba que el chico miraba atrás cada vez que ella desaceleraba el paso. Su agarre ya no se sentía como una cadena atada a ella. Era casi gentil, como si Vegeta se hubiera dado cuenta que existían diferentes formas de contacto que no involucraban brusquedad.

-¿Cuál era la prisa por salir de allí, muchacha? –Vegeta se detuvo y se dio vuelta, observando la expresión de confusión en la chica-. A menos que de verdad quieras hacer algunas labores para mí.

-Muy gracioso. Pensé que habías dicho que yo era demasiado desagradable para tentarte.

El chico resopló y se volvió, presionando el código de su habitación y dejándola pasar.

-Incluso los Saiyajin pueden desesperarse, chica –el tono grave de su voz la hizo temblar. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. El príncipe mostró una sonrisa diabólica y apareció de repente frente a ella.

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir con fuerza. La cara del chico estaba muy cerca de la suya, su cálido aliento y sus ojos negros parecían encender en llamas todo su cuerpo. La chica se mordió el labio cuando él colocó una mano en su rostro, sus dedos aguantados se deslizaron ásperamente por su mejilla.

Vegeta levantó suavemente la barbilla de la chica, situando su cara a la altura de sus ojos.

-Aunque, dudo que pueda estar tan desesperado como para fijarme en alguien tan vulgar como tú.

"Por supuesto." Pensó Bulma con una mezcla de enojo y alivio.

El chico la soltó y se sentó sobre su cama, como un rey en un trono.

-Dime, por qué deseabas irte.

-Nada importante, Vegeta. Acabo se recordar algo que Zarbon me dijo hace tiempo. No quería preguntarte frente a Nappa –Bulma bajó la voz antes de continuar-. No sé tú, pero a veces ese patán me da escalofríos.

-Ya veo –respondió Vegeta, y la chica se dio cuenta que él no estaba precisamente en desacuerdo.

Bulma se sentó, pensando detenidamente.

-Mencionó algo sobre si yo conocía tu gran secreto. Zarbon dijo que tenía algo que ver con tu cola –recordó la chica.

El príncipe no respondió.

-Entonces, ¿a qué se refería? –preguntó ella finalmente.

Vegeta se echó a reír.

-¿Esperas que te cuente sobre mi supuesto _gran secreto_ simplemente porque preguntaste?

"Claro, eso no funcionará." Pensó la chica.

Bulma soltó su cabello, dejando caer los rizos sobre sus hombros. Ella notó que el Saiyajin observaba lo que hacía de soslayo, lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Yo pensé que tendría algo que ver con su orgulloso linaje, Príncipe Vegeta. Podría ser una gran oportunidad para contarme más sobre su maravillosa y poderosa raza.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Pero no porque lo pediste. Si no porque esto demuestra realmente nuestra superioridad ante tu patética raza.

"Sí, claro, Vegeta." Pensó Bulma mientras éste continuaba.

El chico dejó su cola desenrollarse y la azotó en el aire sin esfuerzo.

-Estas colas permiten a los Saiyajin adoptar su forma más poderosa.

-¡Oh! –La chica recordó algo que Vegeta le había dicho cuando se conocieron-. ¿Es ese el mito del que hablabas? ¿La razón por la que Freezer les teme?

-No. El Oozaru no es ninguna leyenda.

Bulma parpadeó en confusión.

-¿Oozaru?

-Recibiendo la cantidad apropiada de rayos Blutz, un Saiyajin puede transformarse en el poderoso Oozaru.

-¿Rayos Blutz?

El chico rió burlonamente.

-¿Debo explicarte todo, muchacha? Esos son…

-Ondas producidas por un cuerpo celeste, generalmente se refiere a la luz del sol reflejada en la luna –interrumpió la chica-. Sí, he oído hablar de ellas –Bulma estaba a punto de reír. "¿Habla en serio?"-. Estás diciendo que te transformas con la luz de la luna. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un hombre lobo?

El príncipe la miró y se puso de pie, acercándose a ella, para luego enrollar su cola en el brazo de la chica.

-¿Acaso esto parece la cola de un lobo?

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-¡Así que por eso te llaman _pequeño mono_!

-¡Esta transformación no tiene nada de pequeña! –Gritó él, mientras su cola se soltaba de su brazo y volvía a enrollarse en su cintura. Vegeta se pasó una mano por el cabello-. ¿Dónde oíste hablar sobre los rayos Blutz, muchacha?

-Oh, de repente no soy tan idiota, ¿verdad? –Dijo Bulma, poniendo las manos en su cadera-. Para tu información, hice una investigación sobre eso en noveno grado. Se suponía que haríamos un proyecto sobre las fases de la luna, pero eso era demasiado aburrido. Mi padre mencionó que aquellas ondas se usan como fuente alternativa de energía. La versión nocturna de la energía solar. Así que investigué sobre ello. Fue realmente interesante.

La chica se detuvo unos segundos antes de preguntar.

-Así que, ¿tienes consciencia de ti mismo cuando te transformas? ¿O de verdad eres como un hombre lobo y comienzas una matanza desenfrenada?

-Los Saiyajin de élite, como yo, son entrenados desde su nacimiento para mantener el control en sus transformaciones.

Bulma suspiró con alivio.

-Así que no hay matanzas para ti. Qué bueno saberlo.

Vegeta sonrió, mirándola con malicia.

-¡No intentes asustarme, Vegeta! –reprochó la chica, hasta que otro pensamiento vino a ella-. No planeas convertirte en mono gigante pronto, ¿cierto? Hasta donde puedo ver, no hay ninguna luna visible en el espacio.

-La sala de entrenamiento tiene un simulador de rayos Blutz. Tambien existe una técnica desarrollada por los Saiyajin que permite crear una luna artificial.

Bulma sonrió.

-Interesante. ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-…Todavía no he aprendido esa habilidad.

-¿De verdad? –La chica encontró eso difícil de creer. "¿Una técnica Saiyajin que el príncipe no conoce?"

Vegeta pareció sentir su confusión.

-Fui secuestrado por Freezer antes de poder aprender aquella técnica. Y el inútil de Nappa no era lo suficientemente competente para entender sus complejidades.

-Hmm… supongo que debe ser algo complicado. Probablemente se requiera usar esa bola de energía que ustedes pueden producir, y manipularla para que posea propiedades reflectoras en la atmósfera. Si… -Bulma se acercó hasta el escritorio de Vegeta, tomando un trozo de papel a pesar de las protestas de éste-. Todo lo que necesitarías sería tomar en cuenta las condiciones atmosféricas del planeta, y considerando que probablemente te encuentres en planetas habitables, la variación de fuerza y energía no debería ser mucha. Pero tal vez tengas que usar al sol como fuente de luz, lo que significa que tendrás que tomar en cuenta el ángulo de lanzamiento y la superficie…

Por primera vez, Vegeta parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Sus brazos se habían despegado de su pecho y su mirada era extremadamente curiosa.

-¿Tú puedes decirme cómo hacer la técnica de la 'Bola de energía'?

-Puedo adivinar, al menos en teoría. Yo no puedo manipular energía como ustedes. Pero tengo un par de ideas sobre cómo hacerlo posible.

-Pues trabaja en esas ideas.

Bulma batió sus pestañas y sonrió inocentemente.

-Pídemelo de favor.

-No me interesa ninguna de tus peticiones.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo nada! ¡Tú eres el que solicitó mi ayuda!

-Yo no pido favores, muchacha –dijo Vegeta gruñendo.

-Entonces, parece que de pronto no tengo ni idea de cómo crear una luna artificial –comentó la chica, sonriendo al ver la frustración en la cara del príncipe-. Lamento no poder atenderte, pero creo que es hora de visitar a mi querido Zarbon.

El Saiyajin se dio vuelta. Pareciendo muy poco interesado de repente.

-Está bien, chica. Solo recuerda… -dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Me lo dices todo el tiempo –ella dejó escapar una gran sonrisa-. No dejar que el _grotesco lagarto_ me toque o seré lanzada de vuelta a la Tierra en pedazos –Bulma colocó una mano en la cabeza del Saiyajin y despeinó su cabello, ganándose un gruñido por parte de éste-. Creo que estás un poco celoso.

-Pft, no me toques –exclamó en tono cruel-. Me vas a hacer vomitar.

La chica se echó a reír.

-Qué celoso eres. ¡Adiós! ¡No me esperes despierto!


	8. Preparándose para Freezer

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic **Make a Wish** escrito por **Aria710.** Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Preparándose para Freezer**

Visitar a Zarbon se volvía aburrido. Fue agradable para Bulma, al principio, escuchar lo hermosa, inteligente y perfecta que era. Pero después de la quinceava vez, aquellos cumplidos caían en oídos sordos. No era como Vegeta quien, a pesar de ser un idiota sin remedio, muchas veces resultaba divertido hablar con él. Ella sabía que él no era una persona amable… y muy probablemente tampoco era una buena persona. Pero había algo que la chica no podía ignorar.

No importaba que tan malo, desagradable o arrogante fuera el príncipe, éste no la había tocado nunca, no de _esa_ manera. Claro, ella posiblemente había perdido la cuenta de las muchas amenazas que había hecho contra su vida, pero a la hora de la verdad, Vegeta continuaba manteniéndola con vida.

-¿Señorita Bulma?

Ella cerró los ojos, apartando sus pensamientos de aquel príncipe, y dio a Zarbon una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

-Me preguntaba si habías descubierto cómo le hace Vegeta para mantener su pelo tan perfecto todo el tiempo –indagó Zarbon con curiosidad-. Incluso en una pelea su cabello nunca se despeina.

-Oh… -Bulma observó sus manos con aburrimiento-. Yo le pregunté una vez por qué decidió hacerse ese peinado tan loco, y él me dijo que ese era el pelo con el que nació. Al parecer el cabello de los Saiyajin no cambia de forma nunca.

-Qué lástima… aquel conocimiento hubiera sido útil para mí –respondió Zarbon tocando su trenza.

"Qué tipo tan raro. ¿El Dios Dragón de verdad espera que me case con alguien que se preocupa por su apariencia aún más que yo? Bueno, tal vez sea divertido ir de compras juntos…" Pensó la chica con exasperación.

Los ojos dorados de Zarbon parpadearon.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Qué? Oh... no, creo que estoy algo nerviosa por la llegada de Freezer mañana.

-No se preocupe, señorita –dijo Zarbon, mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de la chica-. Él te amará tanto como yo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. ¿Y qué si Zarbon era un poco superficial? Él era muy guapo y además ya parecía haberse enamorado de ella. "Entonces, ¿por qué estoy pensando en ese estúpido Saiyajin?"

-Haré algunos arreglos para que puedas conocerlo mañana. Ya le he hablado mucho sobre ti. Él tiene curiosidad de saber qué clase de hembra mantiene tan interesado a su mono Saiyajin.

Las palabras de la chica salieron sin pensar.

-¿Puede venir Vegeta?

-Hmm… supongo que sí. Si te preocupa que se enoje.

Bulma no respondió. Ella se apartó un poco, extremadamente incómoda con la proximidad de Zarbon. Su habitación era completamente diferente a la de Vegeta. Había diferentes tipos de tejidos colgados en las paredes, junto con joyas y piedras preciosas adornando cada esquina del lugar. Él había dicho que admiraba todo lo que era hermoso, y el enorme espejo circular en la pared lo demostraba.

Todo lo relacionado con su habitación, era más cálido, más hospitalario, excepto, Bulma pensó, el mismo Zarbon.

Él sonrió a su lado, poniendo un dedo bajo la barbilla de ella. La chica quiso alejarse, pero se abstuvo.

-Puedo deshacerme de él, señorita Bulma.

"¿Qué?"

-Eso no será necesario –dijo Bulma asombrada.

-No te preocupes por el Saiyajin. Él no es más que un insecto que pisar. Aunque, tal vez al Señor Freezer no le agrade la idea…

Bulma fingió frustración.

-¿No hay nada que detenga a ese tipo? Parece como si fuera invencible.

-Preguntas mucho sobre eso, señorita –señaló Zarbon, sonriendo con sospecha.

-¡Es que… tengo curiosidad! Provengo de una familia de científicos. Es natural para mí hacer preguntas, especialmente sobre alguien que afirma ser indestructible.

El tono de Zarbon de repente se volvió defensivo.

-El Señor Freezer _es_ invencible. Si desea la muerte de alguien, esa persona estará muerta en segundos. Para escapar de él tendrías que escapar de la muerte misma.

La chica rió.

-¿Algo así como ser inmortal?-. Dijo ella, pero dejó de reír al ver la expresión seria de Zarbon.

-Tal vez –respondió él, jugando con su trenza-. Estas conversaciones me aburren, señorita Bulma. ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de esa maravillosa invención humana llamada maquillaje? ¿Cómo es que puede mejorar la apariencia de uno con tan poco esfuerzo?

Bulma contuvo su risa y se puso de pie.

-De hecho, creo que debería retirarme. No quiero verme cansada cuando conozca a Freezer.

-Como deseés –Zarbon se levantó y abrió la puerta, tocando el hombro de la chica antes de que se vaya-. Recuerda, el Saiyajin no es un obstáculo para mí. Tú podrías ser mía en este momento, si así lo quisieras.

Bulma estaba pensando. Vegeta no era una buena persona. Él la regañaba y amenazaba todo el tiempo. Zarbon se suponía que era su amor verdadero, su novio perfecto. Pero ella no podía hacerlo… jamás podría desear la muerte de Vegeta.

-…Adiós, Zarbon.

-Adiós, señorita Bulma.

* * *

-Ve a ducharte. Ahora –dijo el príncipe, apenas ella abría la puerta.

No podía soportar tener el olor de ese reptil en su habitación… en especial cuando éste se mezclaba con el delicioso olor de ella. "¿Delicioso? ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"

Vegeta le entregó una toalla de su armario y señaló al baño contiguo. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en su rostro. "Algo anda mal. Se ve más asustada de lo usual."

-¿Qué sucede, muchacha?

-Nada –respondió ella, pero su débil voz la traicionó. Vegeta resopló y le quitó la toalla.

-Quédate y dime lo que te sucede.

Ella lo miró con frustración.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa, Vegeta?

-Desde que comenzaste a esconderme cosas. Debes contármelo todo siempre. ¿Acaso Freezer viene antes de lo esperado?

Bulma negó con la cabeza y trató de agarrar la toalla, pero el príncipe la sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema? –dijo él, continuando su interrogatorio.

-No lo sé –su voz sonaba sincera, pero obviamente había algo que le molestaba. La chica continuó hablando sin más persuasión-. Es que Zarbon dijo que si yo quería él podría...

-¿Podría qué? –Vegeta contuvo la rabia en su voz. No quería asustar a la chica, quien ese día parecía más sensible de lo normal.

-Él podría matarte por mí… si yo se lo pedía.

Vegeta no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su instinto le dijo que se pusiera en guardia inmediatamente. Si Zarbon lo atacaba con la intención de matarlo, él tendría que valerse de toda su energía y recursos para mantenerse con vida. "Si tan solo supiera la maldita técnica de la Bola de energía. Entonces no tendría que preocuparme por ese tonto…"

Pero un detalle pasó por su mente, confundiéndolo de inmediato.

-No aceptaste su oferta –dijo él a la chica.

La idiota muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Vegeta… –la chica se acercó a él, extendiendo sus manos, pero el príncipe retrocedió instintivamente.

Su voz sonaba más baja de lo normal.

-No te entiendo. Tenías la oportunidad de deshacerte de mí para siempre, y dijiste que no.

-Dije que no.

-¿Por qué? –Él frunció las cejas en confusión y algo de enojo-. Nunca te he tratado con cortesía.

-Mentira, tú me has protegido… a tu extraña manera. Sé que estás intentando mantenerme con vida, Vegeta. Y sí, eres un idiota que solo piensa en sí mismo pero, ¿qué podría esperarse? Has estado atrapado en este lugar la mayor parte de tu vida. ¿Por qué me darías libertad cuando tú también tienes la posibilidad de conseguirla?

Vegeta se dio vuelta, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Él no quería mirarla, no cuando sus ojos azules brillaban con una energía tan seductora. Esta chica lo frustraba a más no poder, sin embargo, tenía razón. El chico la estaba manteniendo con vida. Él podría deshacerse de ella, descubrir la debilidad de Freezer por su propia cuenta, o simplemente seguir entrenando hasta ser más fuerte que él. Pero en lugar de eso decidió mantenerla aquí, segura. Mantenerla aquí junto a él.

-Eres una tonta.

-Y tú, un mocoso terco –respondió ella, tocándole el hombro-. Dame la toalla. Sé que este olor te molesta.

Vegeta se arrepintió de haberse volteado, su cercanía lo golpeó como una ráfaga de ki en la cara. Ella hablaba con seriedad, lo que le resultaba muy gracioso. Su joven y hermoso rostro contenía tanta inocencia, tanta alegría, algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Cómo desearía tener la oportunidad de sujetarla entre sus brazos…

Pero de hecho, él tenía toda la oportunidad de sujetarla si eso quería. Nada se interponía en su camino, excepto tal vez los débiles golpes y chillidos defensivos de la chica. El príncipe dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo de inmediato. No deseaba tenerla. No de _este_ modo.

-Ve –dijo él, lanzándole la toalla y luego dándose vuelta.

Escuchó como la chica entraba en el baño y encendía la ducha. A Bulma le gustaban las duchas calientes. Eso lo enloquecía, el flujo constante de vapor en su habitación, lo roja y sensible que lucía la piel de la chica cuando salía.

Pero nada de eso era tan molesto como su canto. Probablemente era un suave tarareo para ella, pero su oído Saiyajin podía escuchar claramente cada sílaba. Y su voz era lo suficientemente atroz para que él mismo haya deseado quedarse sordo en múltiples ocasiones.

El agua dejó de caer, y pronto una ráfaga de aire caliente inundó la habitación; por lo que el chico removió sus guantes ante el calor. Odiaba cuando ella salía de la ducha. Su aroma se impregnaba en todo el aire fresco. Le ponía la piel de gallina. Vegeta echó una mirada en su dirección y sintió una repentina calidez en su pecho.

La chica no llevaba nada más que la pequeña toalla enrollada en su cuerpo. Aunque la ropa que utilizaba usualmente tampoco le cubría tanto; la chica no conocía el recato y no era nada humilde con respecto a su cuerpo. Pero fue solo en ese momento que el príncipe se dio cuenta de lo atractiva que era en realidad.

Su experiencia con las mujeres se reducía a las víctimas que había asesinado. No hace falta decir que el chico nunca había visto a nadie de esa manera antes. El agua goteaba por su cabello, deslizándose a través de su clavícula o por sus tonificadas piernas. El príncipe sintió que la calidez en su pecho bajaba hasta su estómago y se mordió la lengua, en un fallido intento de suprimir su sonrojo.

-Olvidé mi cápsula –dijo Bulma pasando a su lado, rozando su brazo contra el suyo y mandando esa calidez aún más abajo-. ¿Vegeta? –exclamó ella volviéndose, mientras él agarraba un par de calzoncillos y se dirigía al baño. La chica golpeó la puerta tras él-. ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Aún no he terminado!

Él ignoró sus quejidos y estableció la temperatura del agua lo más helada posible.

Cuando salió, la chica hurgaba entre sus ropas de nuevo. La cantidad de prendas de vestir que poseía parecía crecer más y más con cada cápsula que detonaba.

-Muchacha, ¿acaso lo único que tienes es ropa? –El chico sabía que ella poseía más cosas. Pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de provocar una pelea.

-No –tomó otra cápsula del pequeño contenedor de metal. Ésta contenía una mochila y varias botellas de agua–. Mira quién habla, Vegeta. Todo lo que tienes es una armadura y tus trajes.

-Y un rastreador –añadió él, señalando el dispositivo en su rostro.

-Sí, por el cual nunca me agradeciste, por cierto.

Vegeta gruñó en respuesta.

-De nada –respondió Bulma sonriendo.

"Muchacha insolente." Pensó Vegeta, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó él, por simple curiosidad. Ya que en realidad, no sentía ningún tipo de desconfianza de lo que la chica había hecho al nuevo rastreador.

-Lo mejoré –su sonrisa orgullosa se desvaneció de repente. Bulma rebuscó en su bolso con enojo-. ¿En dónde está?

Vegeta estaba frente a su armario, mirando la armadura que tenía desde hace diez años. El sello del Planeta Vegeta estaba tallado en el costado superior. Cómo le gustaría tener una armadura de su tamaño con aquel sello. Mataría por cualquier marca que pudiera recordarle a Freezer que él era un príncipe, no una maldita mascota.

-¿Por qué gritas, muchacha?

-¡Mi radar! ¿En dónde está? ¡Ashh! ¡Esta es la bolsa equivocada! –La chica encapsuló la maleta y regresó a buscar en su estuche de cápsulas-. ¡¿En dónde está?!

-¡Deja de gritar! –gruñó Vegeta, aún más fuerte que ella-. Algún día me quedaré sordo por culpa de tu insoportable voz.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Así podría burlarme de ti todo lo que quiera sin tener que escuchar tus estúpidas quejas! –Bulma se dejó caer en el suelo, el camisón que usaba para dormir se elevó hasta sus rodillas-. ¡No puedo creer que lo perdí!

-¿Perdiste qué?

-Mi… -comenzó a decir la chica, antes de pensarlo mejor- mi rastreador. Sirve para encontrar objetos.

-¿Para qué necesitarías tú un rastreador, muchacha? –preguntó Vegeta burlonamente.

-Para ver si algún cretino como tú se acerca, por supuesto –el desorden en el suelo desapareció de repente, dejando solo un único vestido-. Voy a cambiarme. ¡Date la vuelta!

Él obedeció a regañadientes, luchando contra su deseo de echar una mirada. Vegeta la había visto en ropa interior antes, y ese pensamiento solo hacía más tentadora la idea de voltearse.

-¡Vale, ya terminé! –La chica hizo una cola de caballo en su cabello, volteándose luego a mirar a Vegeta y caminando hacia él-. Oye, relájate.

El chico apenas se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaban sus hombros. Con un toque de las manos de la chica todos sus músculos se relajaron, pero no logró borrar el ceño fruncido de su rostro. "Freezer." Odiaba a ese bastardo. Lo quería muerto, más que muerto. Él lo quería quemándose en los agujeros más profundos del infierno.

-Tócame de nuevo, muchacha…

-Y estoy muerta. Si claro, Vegeta –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y apartándose de él. Respetando su deseo de no ser tocado-. Cálmate, ya verás que todo va salir bien.

-¿En dónde arregló Zarbon esta pequeña reunión?

-En algún tipo de sala de conferencias, la número 74.

Vegeta asintió, desechando de su cabeza las ideas de ira y venganza. Habría un momento para todo eso, pero ese momento no era ahora. Cualquier señal de rebeldía ahora significaría perder el favor y la protección de Freezer. Y con Zarbon y Dodoria cerca, siempre buscando una oportunidad de apalearlo hasta dejarlo sin consciencia; él sabía que no sobreviviría más de un día en aquella estación espacial.

-Vámonos –dijo al fin, encaminándose hacia la reunión con Freezer.


	9. Gatos y ratones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic **Make a Wish** , escrito por **Aria710**. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Gatos y ratones**

El aire estaba helado. Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, buscando su calor en la fría habitación. "Supongo que por eso le llaman Frezzer, ¿verdad?"

Ella lo observó, preguntándose qué era lo que encontraban tan intimidante sobre aquel monstruo. Claro, él era algo tenebroso de ver, pero también lo era la mayoría de los extraterrestres en aquella nave. Freezer era pequeño, tal vez aún más bajo que Vegeta. La chica no podía asegurarse, ya que éste se encontraba sentado en una extraña cápsula flotante.

Pero Bulma al fin supo la razón por la que el color rosado y el morado parecían ser sus favoritos. Sus brazos eran de un extraño color rosa carnoso y su armadura de color púrpura. Y mientras la chica miraba su cara, el helado escalofrío que sentía parecía acentuarse aún más. Su rostro era blanco y pálido, y sus labios del color de la sangre. Sus ojos se parecían a los de una serpiente, los cuales estaban completamente concentrados en el Saiyajin junto a ella.

Vegeta estaba tenso pero luego, para sorpresa de la muchacha, hizo una reverencia.

-Señor, que bueno verlo de nuevo.

-Ah, Vegeta.

Esa voz.

Bulma quería encogerse y desaparecer. Su voz era aterradora. Era cortante, fría y espeluznante. Sus orejas quemaban con solo oírla.

El monstruo continuó hablando, con sus brillantes ojos rojos centrados en el Príncipe Saiyajin.

-¿Cómo está mi mono favorito?

-Regular, señor. Entrenando como me lo ha encargado.

Freezer asintió. Su máquina flotó hacia delante, lejos de Zarbon y Dodoria quienes flanqueaban sus lados.

-Qué bueno saberlo. Creo que ya he encontrado una misión digna de tu presencia, mi príncipe.

Vegeta asintió estoicamente.

-Nappa estará encantado de saberlo.

El monstruo rió y Bulma se estremeció visiblemente. Ella lo notó apenas se acercó, toda su aura reflejaba maldad pura. Si pensaba que Vegeta era malo, este alienígeno lo hacía parecer un cachorro indefenso. Su largo dedo pálido tocó la mejilla de la chica, provocándole nauseas inmediatamente.

-¿Y por qué, Vegeta, tienes a esta criatura contigo? Zarbon mencionó que habías encontrado algo con que entretenerte. Pero no esperaba que fuera algo tan débil.

-¡Señor! –No fue una sorpresa para Bulma oír a Zarbon salir a su defensa-. Aunque su poder de pelea sea insignificante, ella es en verdad una criatura interesante, mi señor. Yo la encuentro muy entretenida.

-Ya veo –dijo Freezer con una sonrisa retorcida-. Qué excepcional eres, pequeña. ¿Entreteniendo a Vegeta y también a Zarbon? Muy intrigante. ¿Qué pasará cuando se aburren de ti? Me pregunto.

Vegeta la agarró de la muñeca, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-La etapa adolescente Saiyajin, señor Freezer, ha sido un proceso completamente singular para mí. La chica me ha ayudado a lidiar con algunos de los momentos más duros. Ella ha sido un completo alivio.

-Así que, supongo que te desharás de ella una vez termines tu desarrollo, ¿cierto Vegeta?

-Sí, señor –respondió él sin siquiera dudarlo.

Bulma trató de calmarse, pero era difícil cuando hablaban de ella como si fuera un objeto. Además, el hecho de que todos parecían estar llamándola _puta_ la molestaba inmensamente. Ella trataba de recordarse a sí misma que Vegeta solo estaba actuando, pero él era de verdad un buen mentiroso.

-Esté bien. ¿La llevarás contigo en tu misión? –Preguntó Freezer de repente.

Vegeta pareció pensar sobre esto. Pero echándole una mirada a la chica, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que podrás encontrar un reemplazo en ese lugar. Configuraré tu salida para mañana. Serán 11 meses de sueño.

-Sí, señor.

-Y tú, muchacha –Bulma casi chilló al ver que el monstruo le hablaba directamente-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Bulma, señor Freezer.

-Bueno, Bulma –su sonrisa malvada estaba de vuelta en su rostro. Sus pequeños y brillantes ojos la miraron de arriba abajo-. Espero que logres arreglártelas sin tu mono. Me encantaría verte de nuevo en algún momento –Con eso, Freezer se volteó en su máquina voladora y dio por terminada la reunión.

* * *

-¡Vamos! –ordenó Vegeta, arrastrándola nuevamente por el pasillo.

Ella estaba demasiado asustada para hablar. Su cuerpo estaba helado hasta los huesos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. "Él es mucho peor que un fantasma." Meditó Bulma, mientras miraba al príncipe.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó él confundido.

-Actuar como si te agradara.

-Años de práctica –Vegeta la llevó al comedor, después de llamar a Nappa con su rastreador.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Bulma notó que muchos menos soldados se detenían a mirarla, tal vez al fin se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de ver a una chica en la estación espacial.

-No me gustó nada.

-Apuesto a que yo lo odio más –señaló Vegeta sonriendo.

-Probablemente, pero aun así. Él parece tan malvado…

-No _parece_ malvado, muchacha. Lo es. Ha matado a más personas de las que tú jamás conocerás. Más que la población completa de tu insignificante planeta, cien mil veces más.

La chica miró al piso.

-Incluyendo tu familia.

-Sí –Vegeta la miró de cerca-. Deja de sentir lástima por mí, chica.

-¡No siento lástima por ti!

-Si lo haces.

Bulma suspiró.

-Bueno, es difícil no hacerlo. En lugar de crecer con un padre, una madre, gatos y dinosaurios como yo, tú creciste junto a ese monstruo –ella miró sobre el hombro del chico, buscando a Nappa. "Él de verdad no tiene a nadie." Pensó Bulma, mirando a Vegeta nuevamente. Se mordió el labio antes de hablar-. Creo saber quién es el Saiyajin.

Eso llamó la atención del príncipe de inmediato.

-Pensé que habías dicho, muchacha, que no tenías idea. Que por la supuesta gran empresa de tu padre, tenías que reunirte con cientos de personas al día, y que cualquiera de ellas podría haber sido este Saiyajin.

-…Bueno, mentí.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a delatar a Goku? "Sí. Tal vez cuando él sepa que existe otro Saiyajin en la Tierra, estará más dispuesto a llevarme a casa." Bulma vaciló ante sus propios pensamientos. "Espera, ¿acaso yo quiero que él venga conmigo a la Tierra?"

La chica se retractó.

-Bueno… al menos creo saberlo…

-Lo sabes, muchacha. Dime su nombre.

"Demonios." Maldijo Bulma. El chico estaba usando su voz seria. Ella la conocía muy bien.

-Su nombre es… -Empezó a decir, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Shhh –Vegeta miró por encima de su hombro-. Nappa se acerca. No quiero que él sepa de esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es él lo más cercano que tienes a un amigo? –preguntó la chica, intentando cambiar de tema.

-No. La única persona en este lugar a la que alguna vez podría considerar como un 'amigo', eres tú –respondió él con tono de burla-. Lo cual demuestra qué clase de basura habita en esta pocilga. La traición es algo que nunca podré perdonar.

Bulma no pudo contener su sorpresa.

-¿Acaso Nappa te trai…

-Señor, asumo que la reunión con Freezer transcurrió bien –dijo el alto Saiyajin de repente, interrumpiendo a la chica. Por suerte, parecía no haber escuchado nada de la conversación. Probablemente estuvo muy ocupado preguntándose qué fue lo que dijo Freezer a su príncipe.

-Sí, Nappa. Muero de hambre. Tráenos algo de comer en este momento.

-Sí, Vegeta.

Nappa se alejó, caminando hasta la mesa de bufet. Bulma no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por eso lo tratas tan mal?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, colocando sus botas en el asiento junto a ella.

-Yo trato de esa manera a todo el mundo.

"Cierto. Mi error."

Aparentemente, Nappa ya había oído de la misión. Vegeta y Nappa iban a ser enviados a un planeta muy, muy lejano, a hacer algún tipo de trabajo. El Príncipe Saiyajin se negó a darle más detalles, pero Bulma no era estúpida.

Freezer estaba intentando dirigir un imperio. Él conquistaba y vendía planetas, ofreciéndolos a personas bajo su influencia, o convirtiéndolos en lujosos centros de comercio. No cabía duda de que Nappa y Vegeta, siendo soldados altamente entrenados, estaban siendo enviados a estos planetas tal vez para intimidar a alguien importante, o tal vez para asesinarlo.

"Mejor me quedo aquí." Pensó ella finalmente.

Pero cada vez le convencía menos aquella idea. Además de Zarbon, Vegeta había sido su única compañía estas últimas dos semanas, y sentía un vuelco en el estómago solo de pensar en estar sin él.

-¿Debo quedarme aquí? –dijo ella, cuando al fin regresaron a la habitación.

Bulma le había dado a Vegeta una de sus cápsulas, y el chico se encontraba apilando su ropa.

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿crees que sea buena idea? –Bulma lo observaba doblar cada traje cuidadosamente-. Quiero decir, me dejarás aquí sola con Zarbon.

-Muchacha –Vegeta encapsuló sus artículos y se volvió hacia ella-, Zarbon podría haberte tomado fácilmente si eso quisiera, pero hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. No encuentro ninguna razón para estar preocupado. No te entiendo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué quieres venir?

Había más curiosidad que ira en su voz.

-No quiero estar sola –admitió la chica.

La mirada de Vegeta se oscureció mientras colocaba la cápsula en su escritorio.

-No preferirás estar conmigo. Quédate. Ve a ver a Zarbon todos los días. Averigua cualquier otra cosa posible que él conozca sobre Freezer.

-Pero… Vegeta… -no sabía lo que quería decir, pero no soportaba la idea de despertarse en la mañana y no encontrarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ella bajó la voz ante su grito.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-Mañana, temprano –dijo el chico con indiferencia.

-Está bien… entonces te veo esta noche.

Vegeta la despidió con la mano.

-Estaré entrenando toda la noche.

-Entonces, olvídalo –respondió Bulma, saliendo hacia el pasillo-. Idiota. ¿Quiere abandonarme por once meses? –Ella sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Y eso es solo el viaje de ida!

Ella se negaba a quedarse en esa estúpida nave por 20 meses más, esperando el regreso de Vegeta. "Esto es todo, Bulma. Descubre la debilidad de Freezer… ¡Rayos, inventa algo! De esta manera Vegeta tendrá que enviarte a casa esta misma noche." Había pensado en eso anteriormente, pero ella sabía que era pésima mintiendo, especialmente al tratarse de Vegeta. "Pero vale la pena intentarlo; sino, ¡eso significaría quedarme atrapada aquí durante otros dos años! Además, él pareció creer la mentira que dije sobre no conocer a Goku… al menos por un tiempo."

Así que estaba decidido. Trataría de que Zarbon le dijera algo al menos relativamente relacionado sobre como matar a Freezer, y si no lo hacía, ella inventaría algo. "Fuego. Eso suena algo creíble. Digo, el monstruo es tan frío como el hielo, sería lógico que su debilidad sea el fuego."

-Ah, señorita Bulma, veo que has vuelto –dijo Zarbon, moviéndose a un lado para dejar ingresar a la chica.

Ella se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones en su habitación y esperó a que él se sentara frente a ella.

-Hola, Zarbon –dijo Bulma y no pudo evitar preguntar-. ¿Feliz ahora que el Señor Freezer ha vuelto?

-Sí. Es tan impresionante como te había dicho, ¿no es cierto?

Decidida a irse a casa esa noche a como dé lugar, Bulma no se molestó en ser discreta.

-En realidad, yo me lo imaginaba diferente.

-¿En serio? –Zarbon levantó una ceja-. Bueno, tal vez oíste hablar de sus otras formas.

"¿Otras formas?"

-Sí, ¿puedes recordarme sobre eso?

-El Señor Freezer tiene 4 diferentes formas en total –dijo Zarbon, luego de bostezar con aburrimiento-. La que viste el día de hoy fue su forma de menor poder. Dicen que su forma natural es la cuarta y última. Pero el Señor Freezer se niega a entrar en tal estado. Sería demasiado aterrador.

-Eso es… generoso de su parte –exclamó Bulma, preguntándose si Vegeta sabría sobre esto.

-Parece que le gustaste, señorita Bulma.

Ella lo dudaba.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Te ha permitido vivir.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo, sintiendo la mano de Zarbon en su mejilla, que luego se desvió hasta su cuello. Bulma se apartó un poco y tosió, intentando cambiar el ambiente.

-Vegeta mencionó una vez que a Freezer… le disgustaba un mito de los Saiyajin.

Zarbon rió.

-Quién sabe qué clase de historias cuentan esos monos –dijo él en tono de burla.

"Eso no ayuda en nada." Pensó la chica con frustración.

-Sin embargo, sí recuerdo una rebelión una vez. Este simio de tercera clase tuvo la audacia de desafiar a Freezer directamente.

Esto sorprendió a Bulma.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Explotó junto a su planeta –Zarbon acarició el cabello de la chica-. Tus ojos son hermosos.

-Gracias… -Bulma retrocedió ante su contacto.

"Dios Dragón… ¿de verdad es él?" Se preguntó ella una vez más. A Bulma le había gustado mucho al principio. Zarbon fue la primera persona que vio cuando fue transportada, y de inmediato, quiso ser su novia. ¿Pero ahora? Todo lo que sentía era…

-Solo un beso, señorita Bulma –Zarbon se inclinó hacia ella, y el aire frío se expandió a su alrededor-. Un beso antes de…

Su aliento se congeló cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los suyos. Su primer beso. Bulma nunca hubiera esperado que fuera así. Ella se encontraba en una estación espacial, besando a un extraterrestre que apenas conocía. No hubo abrazos románticos ni ningún tipo de pasión. Sus ojos ni siquiera estaban cerrados, ya que las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Zarbon le dejaron un mal presentimiento.

Ella rompió el beso a solo segundos de haber comenzado.

-¿Antes de qué?

El hombre sonrió.

-Antes de entregarte al Señor Freezer, por supuesto.

-¿Qué? –El rostro de la chica palideció y su estómago se contrajo en horror puro-. ¿Por qué? –Su tono se llenaba de pánico-. ¡Por qué harías algo así!

-Señorita Bulma –Zarbon acarició un mechón de su cabello, pero ella se apartó de inmediato-. Acabo de decirte que Freezer te encontró interesante. Y ahora que Vegeta se marcha, necesitarás otro hombre que complacer.

La chica actuó sin pensar, lanzando una fuerte bofetada al hombre frente a ella. No meditó sobre las posibles consecuencias, lo único en su mente eran aquellas repugnantes palabras.

Se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás, aún furiosa.

-¿Cómo pudieron las esferas del dragón hacerme esto? ¡Tú no eres perfecto! ¡Eres vil! ¡¿Cómo pude dejar que me besaras?! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan…

La mano alrededor de su cuello le cortó la voz y el aliento. Miró a Zarbon; las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando sintió su mano magullar su piel.

-Muchacha insolente. ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar a tu superior de esa manera! Tal vez Vegeta pueda soportarlo, pero yo te aplastaré –dijo él con pura malicia.

Su vista empezaba a oscurecerse, mientras ella intentaba toser, intentaba cualquier cosa para soltarse del agarre del hombre. Pero era inútil. La chica no era lo suficientemente fuerte para librarse. Todas sus opciones se acababan. No había encanto alguno que pudiera persuadirlo. No estaba Goku para que viniera a rescatarla. Iba a morir.

Su cabeza estrellándose contra el sillón fue lo último que vio, antes de que la pared estalle y todo se vuelva oscuro.


	10. Karbos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic **Make a Wish** , escrito por **Aria710**. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Karbos**

Aquel lugar era estrecho… dondequiera que estuviera. Y considerando la última situación en la que se encontraba, ese lugar probablemente sea el cielo.

Angosto y oscuro.

Eso no era lo que esperaba. La chica siempre imaginó que el cielo sería más… amplio. Y brillante, muy brillante. Pero todo lo que veía en ese instante era oscuridad.

"Tal vez deberías abrir los ojos, genio." Meditó Bulma y así lo hizo. La chica dio un brinco inmediatamente.

No era el cielo; era el espacio. Ella descansaba en una suave, pero abultada cama. Notó que se encontraba en movimiento; las estrellas brillaban en el exterior mientras cruzaba el área a gran velocidad.

-¿Eh? –Bulma giró la cabeza y saltó de nuevo. No se encontraba en una cómoda pero irregular cama, como había pensado originalmente-. ¿Vegeta?

El príncipe Saiyajin estaba debajo de ella, sentado con la espalda recta y con sus ojos cerrados. Bulma estaba en su regazo, con su cabeza apoyada a un costado de la pared de la estrecha cápsula espacial. Ella tocó su hombro, demasiado curiosa y confundida como para dejarlo dormir.

-¿Vegeta?

-Fastidiosa como siempre, muchacha –el chico abrió un ojo-. Tal vez debí haberte dejado con Zarbon.

Ella sonrió. Eso respondía una de las tantas preguntas que corrían por su mente.

-Me salvaste.

-¡No me mires de esa manera! –Vegeta se movió bruscamente, casi haciendo caer a la chica.

Pero Bulma se acomodó y abrazó su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y dejando caer sus lágrimas.

-¡Me salvaste! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro? ¡Gracias, Vegeta! ¡Gracias!

-¡Ya suéltame! –dijo el chico, pero la empujó muy suavemente-. Te lo dije, chica, me encontraba entrenando. Estaba tomando un descanso, cuando pasé junto a la habitación de Zarbon para ver si habías terminado. Mi rastreador detectó que tu poder de pelea se elevó hasta llegar a 8 unidades, que para ti eso debe ser como convertirse en Super Saiyajin, y luego disminuyó abruptamente.

Bulma secó sus ojos y lo miró.

-¿Super Saiyajin?

-Olvídalo. El cambio repentino en tu poder de pelea me advirtió que algo andaba mal.

La chica rascó su cabeza, tratando de recordar.

-Yo… vi que la pared explotó.

-Era la puerta. Y no explotó, la abrí a la fuerza.

Bulma se abrazó a su cuello nuevamente, llorando con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo fue que… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Te traje conmigo –dijo el príncipe, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Nappa y yo no estábamos autorizados para tomar tres cápsulas espaciales. Así que tuve la mala suerte de tener que compartir la mía contigo. Y muchacha, ¡ya basta! ¡Vas a dejar mi uniforme empapado!

-Lo siento… lo siento… -pero ella continuaba llorando, agarrándose fuertemente de Vegeta, mientras él se mantenía quieto.

-Eres una cobarde –señaló el chico, poniendo su mano con suavidad en la espalda de Bulma. Ella rió un poco ante su esfuerzo, y dejó de llorar, quedándose con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando él no le pidió que se mueva-. Además, no podía dejarte morir.

La chica sonrió. La proximidad del príncipe le hacía sentir una gran calidez.

-¿Por qué?

-Aún no me has contado sobre el Saiyajin.

-Oh –su voz sonó apagada. "Estúpido y obstinado Saiyajin. Salvó mi vida… casi haciéndome creer que era él al que las esferas del dragón se referían." Bulma observó la expresión indiferente del chico. "Tal vez yo sea la estúpida."

-¿Y bien?

La chica se apartó un poco de él.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga ahora?

-Vamos a estar en este lugar durante once meses. No veo por qué no.

"¿Once meses así?" Aunque no le molestaba estar sentada sobre el Saiyajin en ese momento, Bulma sabía que no sentiría lo mismo luego de once minutos en esa posición, y mucho menos de once meses.

-Está bien. Pero solamente si me dices por qué odias tanto a Nappa.

Vegeta le echó una mirada cruel.

-Yo no odio a Nappa…

-Y dices que yo soy mala mintiendo.

-¡Si quieres que responda tu pregunta, muchacha, no interrumpas! –dijo Vegeta, dirigiendo luego su mirada a la ventana circular frente a ellos-. No confío en él. Freezer me tomó de mi hogar cuando yo era niño.

Bulma notó que el príncipe respiró profundamente para calmarse. Ella no quiso interrumpirlo; estaba feliz de que Vegeta esté finalmente confiando en ella lo suficiente como para contarle algo específico de su pasado.

-Pero no me secuestró como te había hecho creer.

"¿Qué?" La chica mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Fui entregado por mi padre, el Rey Vegeta. Él me entregó a ese bastardo, como si yo fuera un objeto. Nappa era el responsable de que la transacción se haga con éxito.

-Vegeta –ella se acercó nuevamente-, tal vez Nappa solo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

-¿Órdenes? ¡Él juró protegerme! Y en cambio, me entregó a manos del mismo diablo –el tono de su voz era el que ella siempre oía cuando hablaban de algo relacionado con Freezer.

-Está bien –Bulma se dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del Saiyajin-. No confiaremos en él.

Vegeta guardó silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué, Vegeta? ¿Nos quedaremos sentados aquí durante meses?

-Claro que no –respondió él, señalando un botón-. Esta es la unidad de hibernación, te pone en un estado de coma por un tiempo asignado. Despertaremos unos veinte minutos antes de aterrizar.

-¡Genial! –Bulma estuvo a punto de presionar el botón, pero Vegeta agarró su mano.

-Chica, ¿qué hay del Saiyajin?

Bulma pensó por un momento. "Bueno… supongo que puedo confiar en él ahora. Él salvó mi vida."

-Creo que mi amigo Goku podría ser uno.

-¿Goku? –pronunció Vegeta, con tono de burla-. Ese no es un nombre Saiyajin.

-Bueno, ¡él no sabe que es un Saiyajin! –Refutó Bulma-. Al menos yo no creo que lo sepa. He estado viajando con él por un tiempo, antes de um… viajar al espacio con mi padre. Pero Goku, Yamcha y yo…

-¿Yamcha? ¿Era ese el otro asqueroso aroma que tenías en tu cuerpo cuando llegaste aquí?

-¿Tal vez? –Dijo Bulma con confusión-. ¿Cómo es que puedes recordar mi aroma?

El chico apartó la mirada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro… de todos modos, mi amigo tiene una cola al igual que tú y es muy fuerte. También come como cerdo.

-Interesante –Vegeta apretó un botón de su rastreador-. Me preguntó por qué un Saiyajin sería enviado a tu planeta y lo dejaría intacto. Tal vez Nappa tenga una respuesta.

-¿Intacto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada importante –Vegeta apagó su rastreador, descartando la idea-. Ya se está cortando la circulación de mis piernas, muchacha. ¿Tienes que ser tan pesada?

-Cállate –ella se echó hacia el chico, intentando forzar más de su peso contra él. El príncipe gruñó en respuesta-. Oye, Vegeta.

-¿Qué deseas ahora, además de triturarme?

Bulma sonrió.

-Acabo de pensar en algo. ¿Desde cuándo tomas descansos durante tu entrenamiento?

Hubo un largo silencio, antes de que el Saiyajin se incline hacia adelante y presione el botón del gas.

-Solo ve a dormir.

* * *

Once meses pasaron como si fueran once segundos, y la mayoría de esos segundos transcurrieron mientras esperaban que la unidad de hibernación haga efecto.

Hubo un olor desagradable al principio, como algún producto químico hecho en los laboratorios de la Corporación Cápsula, pero ese pensamiento desapareció pronto mientras ella cerraba los ojos, cayendo en el sueño más largo de su vida. Pero aquella oscuridad fue fugaz, durando un instante, tal vez solo un suspiro.

La despertó el golpe de un codo; la chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Príncipe Saiyajin con el ceño fruncido.

-Levántate, muchacha. Tus ronquidos anunciarán a todo el planeta que hemos llegado.

-Malhumorado como siempre, Vegeta –sus ojos se agrandaron de inmediato al notar sus alrededores.

Este lugar era nuevo. No había paredes de metal, ni constantes sonidos mecánicos. El aire a su alrededor se sentía diferente; no como el sosiego de la Tierra pero tampoco como la sensación de peligro inminente en la estación espacial de Freezer. Era sofocado y caluroso, la atmosfera tenía un color anaranjado enfermizo. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, mientras intentaba salir de la cápsula espacial.

-¿Para qué quiere Freezer un planeta como este?

Toda la hierba, incluso las partes no afectadas por el aterrizaje de las naves, parecía quemada y marchita. Los árboles muertos rodeaban la zona, luciendo como un viejo cercado alrededor de un campo moribundo.

-Karbos –Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y observó a Bulma, mientras ella tambaleaba con cada paso-. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-La gravedad aquí… -Bulma levantó lentamente su brazo. La acción no era dolorosa, pero aun así era mucho más difícil de lo normal. Ella trató de acelerar el paso, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de trasero-. ¡Oh, no te preocupes por mí! Solo sigue caminando como si yo no estuviera siendo aplastada por aquí.

-Está bien. Levántate y trata de no ser una molestia –dijo el chico burlándose-. No quiero arrepentirme de haberte traído –Vegeta se volteó cuando la cápsula espacial de Nappa se abrió, permitiendo al Saiyajin salir y estirar sus músculos.

-Que tal, Vegeta.

Bulma se preguntó cómo el hombre podía hablarle tan naturalmente. Él ayudó a vender la infancia de Vegeta, pero el cavernícola se dirigía a él casi como si fueran amigos.

-Nappa, tendremos que buscar un sitio para almacenar mi cargamento –Vegeta señaló a Bulma con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. "Idiota" Luego presionó el botón rojo de su rastreador-. Población, 89.7 millones de personas.

Nappa se adelantó, sonriendo ante la ligera resistencia del aire.

-Me gusta este lugar. Aire pesado, cielo oscuro y anaranjado. Me recuerda al planeta Vegeta.

-Hum –con un rápido movimiento, Vegeta tomó a Bulma es sus brazos-. Quiero la mitad del trabajo terminado para este final de semana.

La chica soltó un leve chillido mientras Vegeta la deslizaba sobre su hombro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. "¿De qué está hablando?"

-¡Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, ¿sabes?!

Vegeta no le prestó atención.

-Yo encontraré un lugar para acampar. Tú ve a encontrar al sujeto con mayor poder de pelea en este lugar, y deshazte de él.

-Sí, Vegeta –dijo Nappa, presionando un botón en su rastreador y luego sonriendo-. Apenas un desafío. La gravedad aquí es solo un cuarto de lo que era en nuestro planeta. Estas criaturas son débiles. Tal vez ni siquiera tendremos que salir en la noche.

Los ojos de Vegeta se enfocaron en la chica sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez –dijo él, y luego comenzó a levitar, haciendo a Bulma agarrarse con sorpresa de la parte trasera de su armadura-. Tienes dos horas para regresar. ¡Vete ahora!

Con un rápido asentimiento, Nappa había desaparecido.

Los ojos azules de Bulma se abrieron en puro asombro. El calvo Saiyajin se había esfumado en un instante, lo que no era tan raro ya que Vegeta lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero lo extraño era que Nappa parecía haber despegado de la tierra, casi como si hubiera…

-Vegeta, ¡no estás tocando el suelo!

El príncipe rió con satisfacción. Sus manos se deslizaron desde la espalda de la chica a la parte interior de sus rodillas, haciéndola temblar… de un modo extrañamente agradable.

-No me digas que el Saiyajin de tu planeta ni siquiera sabe volar.

-… ¿Fue eso lo que hizo Nappa? ¿Ustedes pueden volar?

-Por supuesto –él colocó su cuerpo más arriba sobre su hombro. Era increíblemente incómodo. Los rígidos músculos de Vegeta se clavaron en el estómago de la chica.

¿Qué demonios era este tipo? Podía dispara rayos laser por sus manos, tenía una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, y además podía volar. "¿Todos los Saiyajin podrán hacerlo? ¿Acaso Goku será como él si entrena lo suficiente?" Vegeta era como un superhéroe de los comics.

-¿En dónde están tus estúpidas cápsulas, muchacha?

Excepto, que no tenía nada de héroe.

Ella lo golpeó fútilmente en la parte posterior de su armadura.

-¡Deja de sostenerme como si fuera un saco!

Él hizo caso a su pedido, soltándola y dejándola caer desde una altura de 30 centímetros hasta el suelo. Bulma cayó sobre su trasero, el impacto viniendo más rápido y fuerte de lo normal debido a la aumentada gravedad.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú, una debilucha –respondió el chico, pero por alguna razón le tendió la mano, ofreciéndose a ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Bulma dudó en tomarla por unos segundos-. ¿Qué esperas, chica? No tengo todo el día.

Ella agarró su mano y lo siguió hasta la cápsula espacial. Bulma se distrajo un poco con los numerosos controles y comandos en la nave, la tecnología extraterrestre hizo a su mente saltar con una familiar curiosidad científica. Pero la presencia de Vegeta la hizo salir de su trance.

-¿No trajiste mi caja plateada? –preguntó Bulma, buscándola en la nave con la vista.

-Por supuesto que lo hice –Vegeta pasó delante de ella y recogió una cápsula escondida dentro de la nave, al detonarla se dejó al descubierto la caja plateada de la chica-. Quería preguntarte, si alguna de tus cápsulas tendría la capacidad de almacenar nuestras naves.

Bulma le lanzó una sonrisa.

-¡Todas pueden hacerlo! Pero deben estar vacías… por suerte tengo algunas de sobra ya que mi motocicleta fue destruida y tuve que desecharla.

-¿Fue destruida mientras viajabas por el espacio con tu padre? –Vegeta entrecerró los ojos con sospecha-. Aún no me has dicho cómo hiciste para escabullirte tan hábilmente en mi habitación, muchacha. En especial, ya que dijiste no tener el código para abrir la puerta.

Bulma se mordió el labio. Vegeta nunca la había interrogado demasiado sobre cómo fue que llegó a la estación de Freezer. Y ella no estaba, de ninguna manera, preparada para responder aquella pregunta.

-Dijiste que no te importaba saber eso.

-Así es. Tu presencia era para mí nada más que una oportunidad para extorsionar a Zarbon, pero ya que ese plan falló miserablemente debido a tu incompetencia, no veo por qué no debas decirme.

"Rayos." Bulma ignoró su pregunta, encapsulando las naves y guardándolas en su caja de metal, que luego también fue encapsulada.

-Y dime, ¿qué trabajo tienes que hacer aquí, Vegeta?

Él se tensó notablemente ante aquella pregunta.

-No cambies de tema.

-Tú eres el que siempre dice que no te gusta perder el tiempo. Así que, ¿para qué perder el tiempo hablando de cosas que carecen de importancia en estos momentos? –dijo Bulma, esperando que aquel razonamiento persuada al Saiyajin de detener su interrogatorio.

Sus manos se colocaron de repente en la cintura de la chica, y ella fue lanzada sobre su hombro, como una bolsa de carga.

-Llegaste sin ser detectada, chica –empezó a decir él, mientras pensaba detenidamente-. Tal vez conoces un modo de salir de esa misma manera.

-No sé cómo escapar, Vegeta. Lo siento –era la verdad. La calma y suavidad de su voz convencieron a Vegeta de que decía la verdad. Su mano se desvió hasta la parte baja de su espalda, donde comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en la zona justo encima de su cola.

-Desactivé tu localizador.

Los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron debajo de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… logré hackear tu rastreador para que puedas desactivar el localizador. Normalmente esa cosa notifica tu locación en cada momento, y pensé que si alguna vez no quieres ser localizado, pues… ya sabes.

-No te entiendo, muchacha –indicó él, en un tono que ella nunca le había oído usar antes.

La chica estaba casi segura que si hubiera visto su rostro en ese momento, él podría estar sonriendo.

-Ya somos dos.

* * *

La cueva que encontraron era lúgubre, pero sorprendentemente grande. El planeta tenía un ambiente húmedo y un misterioso resplandor, el cual Nappa insistía que era reconfortante.

"Me alegra no haber estado nunca en el planeta Vegeta. Suena horrible."

El hombre volvió con salpicaduras de sangre en todo su uniforme, lo que hizo a Bulma estremecerse; pero honestamente, no era lo peor que había visto. Sin embargo, Vegeta reaccionó como si Nappa hubiera echado una cabeza lacerada a sus pies.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo entrando con esa apariencia? Vas a hacer que la chica vomite.

-Por favor, Vegeta –ella se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer al suelo, la gravedad la hacía sentir mareada-. Te he visto regresar mucho más sangriento que eso después de tus entrenamientos. ¿Qué sucedió, Naps? ¿Te estrellaste contra un acantilado?

Nappa sonrió e intentó limpiarse la sangre de la cara, pero no tuvo éxito.

-No. Solo aplasté un insecto.

-Muy bien –dijo ella, y los Saiyajin parecían sorprendidos ante aquella respuesta casual-. Entonces, ahora que ya terminaron de matar a… quien sea que haya sido, ¿ya podemos volver?

Bulma observó los ojos de Vegeta estrechándose detrás de su rastreador.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Es obvio por qué razón los mandaron aquí –comentó Bulma, encogiéndose de hombros-. Como dije, Vegeta, no soy estúpida. Ustedes son soldados.

-No somos simples soldados. Somos guerreros Saiyajin de élite–corrigió Nappa.

-Es igual –la chica sonrió, viendo a Vegeta colocar una mano en el pecho de Nappa, deteniendo su avance hacia ella-. El punto es que ustedes están entrenados para matar. Y ahora que ya han matado probablemente al líder de este extraño planeta, podemos irnos ¿cierto?

Era un poco enfermo pensarlo. No había manera de que la chica pudiera consentir matar a alguien, excepto tal vez por defensa propia. Sin embargo, ella justificaba que, de una manera retorcida, esto _era_ en defensa propia. Nappa y Vegeta debían cumplir las órdenes de Freezer o serían asesinados. Aunque eso no la hacía sentirse menos disgustada con la idea.

El bigote negro de Nappa se levantó mientras el hombre sonreía diabólicamente.

-No es tan tonta como parece, Vegeta.

El príncipe también parecía algo sorprendido con lo que había dicho. Pero solo lo mostró por un instante.

-Es más que eso, muchacha.

-¿Cómo hacer tratados, lanzar amenazas y esas cosas?... –Bulma dudó-… Bueno, conociendo a Freezer, probablemente sería romper algunos tratados.

-¿Tratados? –preguntó Nappa mientras reía-. Claro, muchacha, rompemos un montón de 'tratados' aquí. De hecho, estoy pensando en salir esta noche a hacer justo eso. Mi rastreador dice que es la última noche de luna llena en este lugar.

-Está bien, has lo que quieras –la fría voz del príncipe parecía más indiferente de lo normal. Se sentó, en el extreme opuesto a Bulma-. Yo encontraré algo de comer.

La mirada de Nappa pareció oscurecerse ante aquella respuesta. Pero no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuántos dejo para ti?

-La mitad terminada para el final de la semana –repitió sus órdenes y Nappa sonrió, sentándose junto a Vegeta y estirando sus músculos.

* * *

N/T:

Me encanta el nombre del planeta, sueno como algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción :)

Gracias por los nuevos rws y follows, me animan mucho a seguir adelante. Así que si tienen tiempo diganme lo que opinan.


	11. La sombra de una duda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic **Make a Wish** , escrito por **Aria710**. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

Hola chicos :) Muchas gracias por los nuevos rws (que por alguna razón, no están saliendo en la página pero si he podido leerlos en mi correo) y los nuevos follows. Los aprecio mucho. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **La sombra de una duda**

-Ella no debería estar aquí –dijo Nappa, masticando los huesos de la presa que Vegeta había traído ese mismo día. La noche caía rápido allí, los fugaces giros del planeta hacían los días más cortos y vacíos.

Siempre resultaba raro visitar un planeta. En la estación espacial no había días ni noches. Solo había tiempo. Una extranjera medida de algo que ya no era relevante. No había sol, y para su disgusto, tampoco luna. "La chica dijo que podría descubrir cómo hacer la técnica de la _Bola de energía_." Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en su figura, acurrucada en una esquina de la cueva. Las noches en Karbos eran extremadamente frías, así que Vegeta mantenía el fuego inducido por ki cerca de la chica durmiente.

-¿Estás cuestionando mis decisiones de nuevo, Nappa?

-Es una carga de más, Vegeta –Nappa se cruzó de brazos y se acercó Bulma-. Tiene un aspecto decente, pero sigue siendo una carga. Las mujeres de este planeta tienen buen aspecto también. Simplemente deberías cambiarla –su mano se deslizó suavemente por la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola estremecerse mientras dormía-. Obtener un modelo más nuevo y mejorado.

-Cállate, Nappa.

-Vegeta, escucha lo que te digo. Este apego es peligroso.

-Nappa –su voz no era más que un elevado susurro, pero igual contenía la malicia deseada-. Solo porque tú tengas la capacidad emocional de un gusano no significa…

-¿Cómo fue que llegó a la estación de Freezer?

-Era una prisionera. Ya te lo había dicho –respondió él, pero notó la desconfianza en la mirada de Nappa. La muchacha era una mentirosa atroz; él podía ver claramente a través de su pretexto de viajar con su padre. Aunque de alguna manera, tenía sentido. Ella había dicho que su padre era el jefe de una corporación de tecnología, pero el príncipe dudaba que alguien mandaría a su única hija al espacio y sin ningún modo de comunicación. "Lo más probable es que la chica haya tomado una nave y haya escapado, sin haber aprendido como usarla adecuadamente." Vegeta sonrió ante aquella idea. Eso sería propio de ella.

¿Y qué era lo que Nappa trataba de decir? El cuerpo de Vegeta se puso rígido, tenso de frustración contra su antiguo guardaespaldas. Y para mayor disgusto, el idiota continuó hablando.

-¿Cuánto has entrenado desde que ella llegó, Vegeta?

-Eso no te importa –replicó el príncipe, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estás durmiendo tarde. Tu poder de pelea ha permanecido estancado, cuando normalmente aumenta por lo menos 10 unidades a la semana. Estás más distraído. Todo por culpa de esa patética perr…

Vegeta apretó los dientes. Su mano se levantó de inmediato, generando una brillante luz azul y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Nappa. Observó al hombre retroceder hasta la pared, con los ojos bien abiertos por el miedo.

-Necesitas aprender cuándo guardar silencio –Vegeta se acercó, haciendo al Saiyajin retroceder aún más. El disparo de ki en la mano del príncipe aumentó de tamaño, iluminando la cueva con un suave resplandor azulado-. Y cómo respetarme, Nappa.

-Ve… Vegeta…

El príncipe Saiyajin dejó que la luz irradiara contra su rostro. Su sonrisa macabra se desvaneció cuando volvió a mirar a la chica durmiendo.

-No vale la pena despertarla.

Nappa suspiró de alivio cuando el disparo de ki se disipó. Pero se encogió nuevamente cuando el joven Saiyajin apareció de repente a centímetros de su cara.

-No me malinterpretes, Nappa –Vegeta pronunció con vigor cada sílaba, salpicando saliva en la armadura del hombre-. Voy a matarte algún día. Pero no aquí ni ahora.

-Hum –el otro Saiyajin sonrió-. No quieres que ella sepa que eres un asesino, ¿cierto? –Nappa casi ríe cuando Vegeta no respondió-. Es una pena, Vegeta. Eso es lo que eres. Está en tu sangre. Eres un Saiyajin.

Nappa caminó hasta la entrada de la caverna.

-Deja de jugar a la casita y despierta de una vez –dijo él, y luego salió, probablemente buscando la luz de la luna.

El chico no se molestó en responder. No valía la pena su tiempo y esfuerzo. El idiota no sabía nada. Bulma no significaba nada para él, no en el sentido de apareamiento. Ella representaba la única posibilidad que había visto en años para escapar lejos de Freezer. Eso era lo único que le importaba, pero Nappa no lo entendería.

Vegeta quería una salida. Disfrutaba los desafíos que Freezer le entregaba al principio, cuando pensaba que lo hacía por su honor Saiyajin. Destruir Saibamen e incluso conquistar planetas resultó divertido por un tiempo, pero se suponía que él era un príncipe, ¡maldita sea! Se suponía que no debía someterse ante nadie, que debía ser libre para ir donde quiera y hacer lo que le plazca. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba arrodillándose ante un repugnante y psicótico tirano.

El chico se dejó caer en la tierra, más enojado que agotado. "Bastardo. Bastardo de mierda."

Nappa no tenía derecho a hacer aquellas acusaciones. Él simplemente no sabía lo que Vegeta estaba planeando. No lo entendería. Estaba empezando a gustarle demasiado su trabajo. Matar sin descanso, solo porque alguien lo ordenaba. "Yo soy el que debería estar dando órdenes, no Freezer."

Él fue despojado de su derecho de nacimiento, por su propio padre. Despojado de su trono, su raza y su infancia. Lo había perdido todo, excepto su orgullo, y con siquiera sugerir que él había formado un apego hacia Bulma, estaba a punto de perder eso también. Los príncipes Saiyajin no se emparejaban con débiles mujeres terrícolas. De hecho, los príncipes Saiyajin no se emparejarían con la mayoría de hembras Saiyajin. Su padre había dicho que el proceso de selección de una pareja era uno _sensible_ , una palabra que Vegeta había escuchado usar al Rey Saiyajin solo en esa ocasión. Pero todo eso carecía de importancia ahora. Ya no quedaban mujeres Saiyajin.

Era natural tener actividades sexuales con criaturas tan patéticas, solo por desesperación. ¿Pero unirse y formar un lazo emocional? Eso era ridículo y francamente ofensivo.

Vegeta se desplazó más profundamente en la cueva, lejos de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la habitación. El suelo tembló con pasos lejanos, y supo que Nappa se había transformado. Bulma se estremeció levemente entre sueños, y el príncipe se volteó a verla cuando sus párpados se abrieron.

-¿Vegeta? –la chica frotó sus ojos mientras se levantaba con dificultad, su cabello azul cayendo por su espalda.

"Ella es tan débil, aún no se acostumbra a la gravedad." Él no sabía lo que era ese sentimiento. ¿Quería ayudarla? Vegeta suspiró y se dio la vuelta, la luna actuando como un límite entre ambos.

El suelo tembló de nuevo, y la chica chilló.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Bulma echó un vistazo alrededor de la cueva-. ¿Dónde está Nappa?

-Acabas de contestar tu propia pregunta –dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y tumbándose en el suelo, para luego cerrar los ojos. Aunque seguía sintiendo la mirada de la chica sobre él.

-¿Nappa está haciendo esos ruidos? –Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se daba cuenta-. Se ha convertido en esa cosa, ¿cierto?

-En un Oozaru, sí.

-¿Y por qué tú no?

-Porque estoy ocupado cuidándote –Vegeta trató de no pensar en su conversación con Nappa. Nada ni nadie, en especial no una chica terrícola, podría volverlo débil.

Ella se mordió el labio, mientras la tierra continuaba temblando.

-¿Puedes… puedes sentarte a mi lado?

Él se burló de inmediato, sus anteriores pensamientos intensificando su reacción.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué estas chillando de esa manera? –se quejó el chico. Era molesto. Era el mismo sonido que hacía cada vez que llegaba golpeado a la habitación, o cuando ella comenzaba a hablar de sus 'amigos perdidos'. No era como un grito o un lloriqueo exactamente, más como un gemido.

-¿Por favor? –insistió Bulma, con el miedo evidente en sus ojos.

-No –la voz de Vegeta fue absoluta. Aunque odiaba ver a la muchacha en un estado tan patético, la luz de la luna que se filtraba le hizo permanecer en su puesto. Además, si Nappa llegaba y lo encontraba consolando a la chica cual si fuera una niña, nunca podrá sacárselo de encima.

-¡Eres tan malvado a veces!

-¿A veces? –preguntó Vegeta, casi riendo.

-Mira, es un poco tenebroso estar en un planeta extraño con un mono gigante caminando por ahí. ¿No podrías ser un poco más sensible?

 _Sensible_. Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo. Los ojos de Vegeta inconscientemente se posaron en la línea de luz lunar que lo separaba de Bulma. No pronunció palabra y simplemente cerró los ojos, contento de que los gemidos exasperantes de la chica al fin habían cesado.

-Oh, ya entiendo –dijo ella de repente, sonando muy segura.

"¿De qué está hablando esta much…"

El cálido contacto en su hombro izquierdo de inmediato lo hizo saltar. Sus ojos se abrieron y bajó la vista hacia su costado, donde Bulma se había acurrucado junto a él, colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro y ambos brazos alrededor del suyo.

-No quieres asustarme también, ¿cierto?

Encontró horriblemente perturbador el hecho de que una parte de él estaba de acuerdo. Vegeta no quería asustarla. Para una persona que se enorgullecía de su poder de intimidación, el chico se dio cuenta que Nappa, aunque sea un ignorante, podría haber tenido razón en algo. No quería que Bulma lo vea asesinando. No quería que tuviera miedo de él.

-Está bien –ella bostezó y cerró los ojos. Su calidez era abrumadora. "¿Qué demonios me sucede?"-. Solo me quedaré a tu lado.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero inmediatamente se distrajo con su respiración y la creciente sensación en el interior de su estómago. Era una especie de hormigueo a través de él, como si su ki ardiera fuera de su piel. Los pasos de Nappa se hicieron simples murmullos a la distancia, y la chica se quedó dormida. Vegeta apretó su mandíbula. "Maldita sea." Cada vez se sentía más incómodo. La cabeza de Bulma se deslizó sobre su hombro, posándose ligeramente en la parte baja de su pecho. Fue entonces cuando notó lo largo y delicado que se sentía su cabello en su cuerpo, los meses transcurridos aumentando su longitud. Su cabeza vibraba mientras ella roncaba suavemente, y el chico se tensó de inmediato. "Mierda."

Necesitaba liberarse, aquella extraña sensación de cosquilleo ya se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería moverse. Su cabeza volvió a descansar sobre la roca y Vegeta tuvo el repentino deseo de golpearse contra esta. La sensación estaba creciendo. Su mente se sentía nublada y cálida.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

El chico la había empujado suavemente, pero la acción había sido suficiente para mandar su cuerpo rodando a un pie de distancia. Bulma de repente se incorporó, llena de turbación.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No soy tu cama, chica. Ve a dormir al rincón.

-Pero…

-La diferencia de distancia hacia mí desde esa esquina y desde mi pecho es apenas significante con mi velocidad. Y tu miedo es injustificado. Nappa es completamente consciente de sí mismo en su forma Oozaru.

La chica se frotó la cabeza, sacudiendo la suciedad que había recogido durante su caída.

-¿Para qué decidió transformarse? ¿Acaso es una táctica de intimidación?

-Si Nappa quiere correr por ahí en forma Oozaru, no voy a detenerlo. Muchacha, solo ve a dormir.

El rostro de la chica palideció.

-Él… él podría estar matando a alguien.

¿A alguien? Ella no tenía idea. Nappa probablemente se encontraba destruyendo una ciudad entera en ese momento, ¿y ella estaba preocupada por alguien? La chica había sido sobreprotegida.

-No vale la pena pensar en ello.

-Pero… -comenzó a decir, pero una mirada al rostro furioso del Saiyajin la obligó a callarse-. Tal vez debería irme a dormir, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza…

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, la armadura de Nappa ni siquiera estaba rota. Había algunos rasguños en sus hombros, pero no había sangre ni heridas. Él no volvió a salir aquella noche, eso lo reservó para Vegeta. Tomaban turnos para 'cuidarla'; Nappa se marchaba en el día y Vegeta, aparentemente, se iba cuando ella se dormía.

Esto continuó por tres días o más. Los días se fueron difuminando juntos en un ciclo realmente aburrido. Le tomó aproximadamente una hora convencer a Vegeta que le permita sacar una de las cápsulas espaciales.

"Esto deberá mantenerme entretenida por un rato." Pensó Bulma, mientras examinaba la nave.

Pero en realidad la entretuvo por un par de días. La tecnología era impresionante, diferente a todo lo que había visto. La nave no tenía ningún dispositivo de propulsión visible, pero ella sabía lo rápido que viajaba con tan poco esfuerzo; además, no producía ningún tipo de desecho a pesar de su increíble velocidad y estabilidad. "Tengo que llevarme este conocimiento de vuelta a la Corporación Cápsula. Podríamos revolucionar la tecnología de nuevo."

Por supuesto, ninguno de los Saiyajin estaba de acuerdo en dejarla desarmar la nave, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con examinar los mecanismos exteriores. Para su desesperación, la aleación de la capa exterior parecía ser diferente a cualquier material de la Tierra. "Esto va a ser difícil de reconstruir desde cero. Tal vez Vegeta pueda venir a la Tierra conmigo."

Aunque, la posibilidad de volver a su planeta estaba disminuyendo constantemente. No le gustaba pensar en ello demasiado, la realidad la asustaría mucho. Y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con miedos cuando se encontraba en un extraño planeta alienígena, junto a un príncipe Saiyajin que estaba más y más inestable cada día.

Vegeta al principio solo se mantenía despierto por dos horas, dormía y luego se despertaba para traerle comida o quejarse del aspecto y el pelo despeinado de la chica. Sin embargo, últimamente su sueño se volvía más pesado, el agotamiento de salir cada noche se estaba haciendo presente. Y cuando despertaba, no le dirigía una sola palabra o siquiera respondía a la presencia de ella. Parecía ocupado programando algo en su rastreador.

Solo lo sorprendió hablando una vez, un día que había regresado con una leve herida en la mejilla. Mencionó algo sobre 'una tecnología inesperadamente avanzada para tal basura' y luego guardó silencio, enfocando por completo su atención en su pequeño dispositivo de rastreo.

Al día siguiente, Bulma estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. La computadora de la nave estaba en un idioma completamente diferente y Vegeta se negaba a traducirlo o permitirle hackear el sistema. Pero ella moriría de aburrimiento, especialmente ahora con el silencio del príncipe. Sin mencionar, que la chica ya estaba empezando a…

-Vegeta, voy a salir – Bulma se puso de pie y suspiró, sin sorprenderse de ver al chico materializarse frente a ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije claramente que no tienes permitido dejar el campamento.

-Sí, pues mi higiene no aguanta más. No entiendo cómo es posible que tú puedas oler tan bien –la chica se mordió el labio tan pronto terminó de decirlo, sus palabras no habían sido intencionales. Pero siendo honesta con ella misma, él de verdad olía increíble. No era como un perfume, flores, frutas o cualquier otro olor afeminado. Era más bien como un extraño aderezo, entremezclándose con un aroma único que ella pensaba que solo Vegeta poseía.

Bulma se contentó al ver que aquel cumplido fue pasado por alto.

-De acuerdo, muchacha –dijo el príncipe, apartándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la salida-. Sígueme, pero asegúrate de traer tu cápsula esta vez.

Bulma se sonrojó de inmediato, casi había olvidado aquella ocasión en que salió del baño usando solo una toalla para cubrirse. "Al menos fue mejor que la vez en que me vio en ropa interior…" Su rostro se enrojeció aún más.

Vegeta no se molestó en volar hasta el lugar; la caminata fue de menos de tres minutos. Allí en la tierra profunda, había una pequeña piscina con agua extrañamente azul. La superficie estaba tan quieta y calmada, ondulando suavemente cuando ella colocó un dedo del pie sobre el agua.

-¿Es seguro?

-Los minerales en el suministro de agua de este planeta se supone que son de uso medicinal –respondió Vegeta, pateando el suelo con una pizca de agresividad-. Freezer lo quiere como una especie de spa.

-Matar a un líder y aterrorizar a un mundo entero por un spa… no esperaba menos –meditó Bulma. "Bastardo enfermo." La chica miró a Vegeta y el Saiyajin se dio la vuelta de inmediato, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y dándole la privacidad que necesitaba.

El agua estaba cómodamente cálida, casi como si fuera un baño termal. Sumergió su cabeza de inmediato, disfrutando lo limpia que se sentía al fin. Había terminado de lavarse en diez minutos, pero Bulma no estaba lista para irse. La chica comenzó a nadar alrededor de la pequeña laguna, formando suaves olas que se quebraban en la estropeada orilla.

Después de otros cinco minutos, el príncipe Saiyajin finalmente había tenido suficiente.

-Muchacha, ¿no terminas todavía? Tengo cosas que planificar, y no puedo hacerlo sentado aquí esperándote.

"¿Por qué no?" Pensó Bulma, pero no se atrevió a cuestionarlo en voz alta. Vegeta ya estaba suficientemente irritado.

-Bien, bien. Para el carro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Olvídalo… -el aire usualmente caliente del planeta se sintió increíblemente frío cuando Bulma dejó la piscina. La chica empezó a temblar y de inmediato sacó un traje de su cápsula-. Vegeta, ¿en dónde está mi toalla?

-¿Qué?

-Mi toalla… ya sabes, esa cosa blanca y esponjosa que siempre te robo cuando tomo una ducha.

Observó al Saiyajin tensarse, todavía de espaldas a ella.

-No llevo cosas tan triviales conmigo cuando tengo una misión.

-¿Qué? Entonces, ¿cómo consigues secarte?

-Hum –fue la única respuesta del chico.

-Bueno, no puedo vestirme empapada –dijo Bulma suspirando-. Eso arruinaría mi ropa.

-Pensé que de todos modos ibas a comprar ropa nueva cuando regreses a tu planeta.

La chica no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

-Si es que alguna vez regreso.

Bulma dio un salto cuando el Saiyajin apareció de repente frente a ella, con los ojos aún cerrados. Él levantó la mano derecha y la apuntó sobre la piel de la chica, enviando una onda de calor a través de ella. Vegeta pasó su mano sobre casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deslizando su palma a través de su piel limpia. Bulma se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el chico estaba deliberadamente evitando sus zonas más delicadas, pero no pudo evitar sentirse muy agradecida. El calor en su piel helada se sentía tan increíble que sin querer se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras Vegeta se movía sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

-Er… no te muevas.

Ella contuvo su risa, al ver su rostro contraído con frustración y vergüenza, y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Y luego dice que soy desagradable. Sí, claro."

Pero terminó antes de lo que hubiera querido. Vegeta se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, de espaldas a ella.

-Gracias –la chica se vistió y luego le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. Eso fue casi amable de tu parte.

Se levantó de un salto ante el contacto y se dirigió de vuelta a la cueva, manteniendo su distancia.

-No lo hice por ti. Lo último que necesito en estos momentos es escuchar tus quejas.

-Hmm, por supuesto –dijo la chica, sonriendo mientras miraba al Saiyajin caminar bruscamente delante de ella.

Ahora que Bulma sabía que había prácticamente un _jacuzzi_ a pocos metros de su improvisada vivienda, decidió aprovecharse completamente de ello al día siguiente. Vegeta insistió en acompañarla de nuevo, pero eso no le molestaba para nada. Se sentía más segura junto a él, a pesar de su mal humor, y sería una mentira decir que no esperaba con ansias su técnica de secado.

Era más tarde esta vez, en una noche sin luna, dejando al cielo completamente a oscuras a excepción del resplandor de algunas estrellas. Bulma rozó intencionalmente con su piel las manos del Saiyajin mientras éste la secaba, satisfecha al sentirlo estremecerse.

-¡Deja de moverte, muchacha! No quiero oír tus lloriqueos si logro quemarte.

Ella rió, la energía que irradiaba de sus manos no estaba ni cerca de la temperatura necesaria para quemar su piel. Pero ella dejó de moverse, por más difícil que haya sido, ya que sabía que el chico de verdad estaba comenzando a enojarse por alguna razón.

-Volvamos a casa, Vegeta, Naps probablemente está esperando.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo por qué eliges corromper de esa manera un noble nombre Saiyajin.

-Si te pone celoso, puedo darte un apodo también, _Geta_.

El chico se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella.

-Llámame así de nuevo, y perderás la capacidad del habla, muchacha.

-Bien, bien. Tú eres el único que puede usar apodos discriminatorios y ligeramente ofensivos. Entiendo –comentó ella y siguió caminando detrás del Saiyajin, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó a Nappa arrancando algo de su espalda.

-Bastardos pegajosos –murmuró el hombre para sí mismo, antes de lanzar lo que parecía un pequeño cuerpo a la tierra.

Los ojos de Bulma crecieron inmediatamente en grandes círculos, sus pupilas comprimiéndose por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué era eso? –susurró ella, levantando un dedo tembloroso hacia Nappa.

Nappa envió una ráfaga de ki hacia el cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

-No es nada, ahora.

-No te preocupes por cosas que no entenderías –dijo Vegeta, mirándola de cerca. La chica se calmó sin darse cuenta ante su mirada fría. Él estaba juzgando su reacción, tratando de ver si ella iba a correr, gritar o permanecer en silencio.

Ella quería gritar. Aquello… aquello había sido un cuerpo, un ser vivo, y Nappa lo había convertido en polvo sin dudarlo. Pero la extraña mirada casi amenazante del príncipe la mantuvo callada.

-Ve a dormir –Vegeta apareció junto a ella, rozando su nariz a través de su mejilla antes de colocar su boca sobre su oreja y susurrar-. Yo no molestaría a Nappa en este momento con preguntas estúpidas, muchacha. Solo ve a dormir y mantén la boca cerrada por una vez.

Ella no le hizo caso.

-¿A dónde vas?

El aliento caliente de Vegeta golpeó su rostro.

-No quieres saberlo.


	12. El recién llegado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic Make a Wish, escrito por aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **El recién llegado**

Tal vez estaba exagerando. Todas esas sonrisas y secretos, podría haber sido una cruel broma de los Saiyajin. La chica sabía que ellos serían capaces de planear algo así, solo para asustarla. Pero de cualquier manera, tendría sentido. El duro entrenamiento, todo ese poder que habían adquirido. Probablemente eran lo suficientemente poderosos para destruir el planeta con un solo disparo. "¿Pero hacer algo tan horrible?" Ella no podía imaginar que Vegeta se prestaría para destruir una raza entera. "¿No era esa la razón por la que odiaba tanto a Freezer? ¿Por causar la destrucción de prácticamente todos los Saiyajin?" Sin embargo, Vegeta no era el que daba las órdenes.

Freezer era el ser más enfermo que ella jamás había conocido. Sólo lo había visto por un par de minutos, pero supo al instante que él era pura maldad: sin alma, sin corazón, y con una mente manipuladora que se alimentaba de ver a otras personas retorcerse y obedecer. Él hacía que Vegeta, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin y una de las personas más obstinadas en el universo, se ponga a temblar en sueños.

Y, cuando ella lo pensaba detenidamente, esto no sería nada eficiente.

"¿Por qué querría Freezer un planeta con sobrevivientes?"

Sería demasiada molestia. Freezer quería convertir aquel planeta en algún tipo de centro turístico y spa, y tratar de convivir con nativos rebeldes seguramente pondría un freno a esos planes. Zarbon le había dicho que Freezer solo le había permitido vivir porque ella le agradó. ¿Qué hacía el extraterrestre con personas que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Especialmente cuando esas personas habitan planetas que él necesita?

Pero ella no podía pensar que Vegeta estaría de acuerdo con esto. Claro, él seguía las órdenes para auto preservarse pero, ¿matar personas inocentes? ¿Todo para qué?

Bulma de repente extrañaba mucho a Goku. Sus problemas en la Tierra parecían insignificantes ahora. El emperador Pilaf no podía ni compararse con Freezer, Zarbon o incluso el más débil de los soldados del tirano. Ella recordaba con frustración cuando su pequeña pandilla estaba preocupada por Yamcha, un chico que parecía tener más miedo de ella que de cualquier otra cosa. "Era un poco lindo también. Tal vez todo habría salido bien si tan solo hubiera permanecido en la Tierra."

La chica deseaba que todos ellos estuvieran allí en ese instante, pero de inmediato desechó ese pensamiento. Goku, tan bueno e ingenuo, muy probablemente se atrevería a desafiar a Freezer. Y ella no podía imaginarse presenciar aquel desenlace. Vegeta pensaría que Goku es una vergüenza para la raza Saiyajin, ¿y Yamcha? Ella no podía suponer lo que el príncipe se aventuraría a decir sobre el ladrón del desierto con fobia a las mujeres. Bulma sonrió para sus adentros. Si alguna vez logra regresar, ella ayudaría al apuesto muchacho a superar sus miedos.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La chica no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Habían sido 11 meses de viaje espacial desde la estación de Freezer hasta ese planeta pero, ¿quién sabe qué tan lejos estará ahora de la Tierra? Ella contuvo su llanto, fingiendo estar dormida ante los Saiyajin ya despiertos. "¿Alguna vez volveré a casa?" No lo había pensado detenidamente antes, estaba demasiado ocupada en ver los frutos de su deseo y en intentar convivir con Vegeta. Sin embargo, ella era solo una adolescente. Era aún una niña, y no estaba lista para soportar ningún viaje espacial a un destino dseconocido, o la idea de un extraterrestre increíblemente poderoso causando genocidio y sacando provecho de ello.

El sonido de los rastreadores de Nappa y Vegeta le hicieron abrir los ojos por un breve momento.

-Vegeta, unos doscientos de ellos están viniendo directamente hacia nosotros.

La chica reconoció la voz de Vegeta mientras respondía.

-Los poderes de pelea no son tan altos… el mayor es de unos 1500 más o menos.

Bulma todavía fingía dormir. Era un triste intento por espiarlos, pero si su deseo le había enseñado algo, era que ella no servía como espía. Pero la chica lo intentó de todas maneras, en un esfuerzo para averiguar cuál era la intención de los Saiyajin en aquel planeta. "Aunque no están hablando nada sobre su 'misión' en este momento. ¿De qué están hablando?"

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Tú que crees? –respondió Vegeta en tono áspero-. Ve a enfrentarlos. Yo me llevaré a la chica lejos de aquí.

Nappa resopló.

-¿Aún piensas protegerla? Solo déjala aquí. Sé que esta etapa es difícil, Vegeta, pero es mejor si la dejas morir. Doscientos de ellos…

Bulma tuvo que reprimir su enorme deseo de gritar, ya que sabía que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio. Vegeta estaba extrañamente callado en aquella conversación. La chica escuchó al príncipe Saiyajin acercándose, sus botas blancas golpeaban el suelo suavemente.

-Hum.

Ella casi saltó de terror al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Bulma pensó que tal vez Vegeta finalmente había tenido suficiente de ella, y ahora iba a seguir el consejo inhumano del otro Saiyajin.

"Por favor no me lastimes."

-¿Ya ves Vegeta? Es solo una chica débil. A penas la has tocado desde que llegamos aquí. Te has aburrido de ella.

-Nappa –respondió él, tratando de controlar su enojo. Pero la chica sintió que su voz se tornaba más y más agresiva. Ella concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad en quedarse inmóvil, el aire alrededor sintiéndose increíblemente pesado-. Ve hacia ellos. Mátalos a todos. No me importa cómo. Les habría tomado días organizar un ataque de esta magnitud. Obviamente los hiciste enfadar con tu pequeño truco del Oozaru.

-Sí, señor. Pero la chica…

Ella sintió que levantaban su cuerpo, y una vez más, fue colocada sobre el hombro de Vegeta como si fuera un saco.

-Ella viene conmigo. Ah, y Nappa…

-¿Sí, Vegeta?

-Si vuelves con vida, tendré que matarte yo mismo.

Bulma comenzó a temblar visiblemente en la espalda de Vegeta, pero si el Saiyajin se dio cuenta, no lo mostró en absoluto. Su cuerpo permaneció indiferente mientras dirigía una mirada de odio a su ex guardaespaldas. La chica escuchó un gran suspiro y un crujido de algún objeto, antes de que el otro Saiyajin comenzara a hablar nuevamente.

-Te lo advertí, Vegeta. Estás teniendo algún tipo de respuesta emocional, ¿cierto? Como si ella fuera tu pareja.

"¿Qué?" Bulma inmediatamente se agarró de la parte posterior de la armadura del chico.

-Vete.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento y Nappa se había ido. Vegeta pareció esperar un par de segundos antes de salir de la cueva, revisando primero el bolsillo de Bulma para ver si la cápsula estaba dentro. La chica sintió el alivio extenderse por todo su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta no iba a hacerle daño. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose segura y teniendo una pregunta curiosa rondando por su mente.

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto?"

-No sé qué demonios me estás haciendo, muchacha.

Ella no sabía si Vegeta se había dado cuenta que estaba despierta. Pero el príncipe Saiyajin comenzó a elevarse lentamente, antes de salir volando a toda velocidad. Cruzaban el cielo con gran brusquedad, pero la chica se abstuvo de sostenerse con demasiada fuerza, tratando aún de fingir estar dormida. Además, Vegeta la agarraba lo suficientemente fuerte.

Bulma apenas podía oír su voz a través de la enorme corriente de aire.

-No sé si debería matarte, o mantenerte conmigo para siempre.

Su corazón latía con furia, la naturaleza estimulante de volar y las palabras de Vegeta la estaban abrumando por completo. La chica no pudo mantener su boca cerrada esta vez.

-La segunda opción, por favor.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco, causando que el cuerpo de Bulma se dispare hacia adelante, su cara ahora estaba frente a la de ella.

-¿Qué? –exclamó él, sus ojos oscuros parpadeando en confusión. Obviamente, no había notado que la chica estaba despierta.

-A pesar de que eres un completo dolor de cabeza, prefiero mil veces estar contigo que estar muerta, Vegeta.

-Muchacha…

El príncipe se veía tan diferente de este modo. Su oscuro cabello en punta estaba ligeramente despeinado por el viento, pero en cuestión de segundos, volvió a su forma original y Bulma tuvo que contener su risa. Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta eran tan desconcertantes, pero en el buen sentido. Ella no podía creer que hace menos de cinco minutos estuvo sospechando que él no era más que un asesino despiadado; pero ahora, todo lo que veía era un chico confundido.

"Y muy guapo, también."

El agarre de sus brazos se había aligerado, dejando el pecho de la chica presionarse directamente contra el suyo. Ella lo escuchó respirar, escuchó los latidos de su corazón y lo observó mientras él intentaba decir algo que probablemente su cerebro no podía comprender.

Fue entonces cuando aquella idea llegó a su mente.

-Aparecí en tu habitación.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, frustrado de que sus pensamientos hayan sido interrumpidos.

-¿Qué?

-No estaba en la habitación de Zarbon –respondió Bulma, mientras sonreía profusamente-. El dragón no me envió hacia Zarbon.

-Chica, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué dragón?

-¡El Dios Dragón! ¡Me envió hacia ti! –Bulma colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Ella se alegró con el hecho de que el príncipe no se haya apartado de inmediato, sino que pareció responder positivamente ante aquella muestra de afecto. Y a la chica no le molestaba para nada estar tan cerca de él. A diferencia de Zarbon, su cuerpo era completamente cálido, y el suyo parecía responder bien a eso, como si se estuviera alimentando de su energía. Vegeta de repente la apartó de sí, y ella se preparó para el inminente comentario sarcástico y los regaños que seguirían. Bulma suspiró-. ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Dirás que soy demasiado desagradable para tenerme tan cerca?, ¿qué este comportamiento es vulgar?

Pero Vegeta no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando su nariz contra el cuello de la chica, y luego rozando su barbilla contra su mejilla. Su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente y su respiración se entrecortó.

-Shhh –dijo él, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, y Bulma estuvo muy agradecida que se encontraran tan alto, el aire helado enfriando su cabeza ardiente-. Hablas demasiado, muchacha –Vegeta presionó su frente contra la suya, antes de deslizarse de nuevo a su cuello.

-Vegeta…

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, en silencio; Bulma había perdido la capacidad del habla y Vegeta no tenía intención de hacerlo. Él continuó examinando el cuello y los pómulos de la chica, frotando ciertas áreas suavemente con sus labios, mientras el agarre alrededor de su cintura parecía estrecharse. Ella nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie, sin contar a Zarbon; e inmediatamente decidió no hacerlo. Y a pesar de que no se estaba moviendo, ella jamás había sentido tal agitación. La chica saltó cuando Vegeta aflojó una mano de su cintura, haciendo reír al Saiyajin.

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaría caer ahora?

La mano libre se deslizó a través de su piel, pasando a lo largo de sus brazos y produciendo un estremecimiento en cada toque. La cálida mano del príncipe acarició su cuello toscamente, una parte que él había herido cuando apenas se habían conocido. Y ahora… ahora ella quería que la tocara allí más, su mente se estaba nublando.

-Hmm –Bulma sonrió, relajándose ante sus toscas pero cuidadosas caricias-. No lo creo –la chica se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando que el príncipe haga lo mismo. Pero para asombro de ella, él apartó su cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –su mano dejó de moverse y volvió a colocarse en su cintura, creando algo de distancia entre ellos.

La primera reacción de la chica fue sentirse terriblemente insultada. Bulma sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de la vergüenza y el enojo, pero entonces se enfocó realmente en el rostro del chico.

Él no tenía una mirada de disgusto, al menos no más que de costumbre. Vegeta parecía genuinamente confundido, haciendo a la chica sonreír.

-Supongo que debo comenzar lentamente.

"Quién diría que sería yo quien tome la iniciativa…"

Ella no pensaba hacer algo drástico, pero si encontró terriblemente extraño que Vegeta no tuviera idea de esto. Él parecía estar consciente de la forma más seria de expresión íntima, pero ¿de los besos? No mucho.

-Relájate –dijo la chica. Ella ciertamente no era ninguna experta en esto, teniendo solo una única experiencia horrible. Y ahora que miraba al Saiyajin cara a cara, sintió una repentina y ligera timidez. Pero de igual manera se inclinó, plantando un delicado beso en su mejilla izquierda-. No voy a…

El pitido de su rastreador le hizo maldecir con vehemencia. Vegeta se apartó de inmediato, para gran consternación de la chica, y volvió a colocar su cuerpo sobre su hombro.

-Este poder de pelea es demasiado alto para cualquier criatura de Karbos. Sujétate.

No tenía que decirlo dos veces.

Vegeta pareció aumentar diez veces más su velocidad. La mente de Bulma daba vueltas con aquella breve, pero totalmente memorable interacción que acababan de tener y con el aumento en la velocidad. La chica de repente sintió nauseas.

-¡Maldición! –Vegeta se detuvo y aterrizó en lo que parecía una ciudad desierta. Arrojó a la muchacha descuidadamente fuera de su hombro y sobre el suelo, en donde por poco se lastima con un trozo de metal dentado.

"Qué manera de arruinar el momento."

Bulma se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse al Saiyajin.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué es…

-Vete de aquí, chica. Ocúltate. Ahora –los ojos de Vegeta ni siquiera estaban sobre ella. Su atención se centraba en su rastreador y en la criatura viniendo cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-Pero, ¿dónde quieres que vaya?

El chico se dio vuelta, sus ojos oscuros observando sus desolados alrededores.

-Allí. Atrás de ese edificio. Escóndete allí y trata de no hacer ningún ruido.

Ella esperó algún comentario cruel sobre sus chillidos o lloriqueos, pero nunca llegó. Vegeta estaba increíblemente serio y eso la aterrorizaba.

-Está bien –ella se alejó del Saiyajin, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, retirándose a la estructura dañada, a un par de yardas de distancia.

El suelo estaba muy arenoso en sus piernas, mientras ella se agachaba en su escondite. El edificio circular había sido desmantelado alguna vez, dejando solamente la mitad torcida de una esfera gigante. Ella apretó su espalda contra la superficie metálica, mirando inmediatamente sobre su escondite cuando oyó algo aterrizar a pocos metros de Vegeta.

El hombre… o chico, parecía tener la misma edad de Vegeta, tal vez uno o dos años mayor, o menor; ella no podía asegurarse. Estaba vestido de manera muy similar al príncipe, aunque en colores más oscuros, y tenía una gruesa y despeinada melena que caía a lo largo de su espalda. Bulma se estremeció y se dio vuelta cuando sus ojos captaron la extremidad marrón y peluda, envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Otro Saiyajin?"


	13. ¿Kakarotto?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic Make a Wish, escrito por aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

Gracias chicos por los nuevos follows y rws :) El capítulo anterior siempre fue uno de mis favoritos y me alegro de que muchos lo encontraran de su agrado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **¿Kakarotto?**

Vegeta sonrió y se cruzó de brazos cuando el otro Saiyajin aterrizó delante de él.

-Raditz.

-Vegeta –Raditz bajó la cabeza en una ligera reverencia hacia su príncipe, y luego se enderezó-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-No te hagas el tonto, Raditz. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el príncipe, mirando al cielo brevemente-. ¿Y quién está contigo? Tu poder de pelea no era el que detectó mi rastreador.

No había visto a Raditz hace al menos un año, probablemente dos ahora, adicionando el tiempo de viaje hasta Karbos. Freezer había enviado al Saiyajin de tercera clase a una misión solitaria de exterminio en un planeta inferior, para tratar de perfeccionar su técnica de lucha, pero Vegeta tenía dudas sobre su propósito. "Probablemente estaba tratando de causar su muerte. Freezer tiene miedo de tener demasiados monos a su alrededor." El chico no pudo reprimir su sonrisa ante este pensamiento.

-Llegué a la estación espacial un par de días después de que Nappa y tú se fueron. Freezer me envió por ti inmediatamente –dijo Raditz, levantando una ceja-. ¿Qué hiciste para para enfadar a Zarbon tan jodidamente?

Vegeto entrecerró los ojos, pareciendo pensar un poco antes de volverse hacia la deteriorada edificación.

-¡Muchacha! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Sólo es Raditz!

-¿Quién?

Él sonrió al escuchar su respuesta y luego, lentamente la chica salió de su escondite, sacudiendo la suciedad y el polvo de su ropa y cabello. Bulma se dirigió hasta los dos Saiyajin y miró a Raditz con creciente interés.

-Hola, ¿nos conocemos?

El Saiyajin no le contestó, si no que se dirigió a Vegeta.

-… ¿Qué es eso? –sus ojos miraron a Bulma de arriba abajo, antes de volverse a centrar en el príncipe.

-¿Eso? Soy una chica. No me digas que todos los Saiyajin son tan idiotas.

Vegeta ignoró su arrebato.

-La he estado manteniendo conmigo para mi placer. Era una prisionera en la nave de Freezer. Zarbon tomó gusto por ella también, pero podemos ver quién ganó al final. Es sorprendentemente lista, y puede que conozca el secreto para realizar la técnica de la _Bola de poder_.

-¿De verdad? Pero, ¿cómo puede esta chica tan débil saber algo así?

El Saiyajin suspiró con fastidio, tratando de ignorar el cálido cuerpo de Bulma tan cerca del suyo. Raditz, aunque tenía casi la misma edad que Vegeta, nunca había sufrido de esta molesta y distractora predisposición adolescente. Y por mucho que las mejillas de Vegeta se enciendan por lo que la chica había hecho hace un rato, tenía que mantenerse enfocado en la conversación.

-Ella, al parecer, es un genio en la roca de donde viene.

-¿Y qué roca es esa?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

-Un lugar llamado Tierra.

El chico no sabía qué había dicho, pero Raditz de repente lucía espantado. Sus ojos se agrandaron detrás de su rastreador y el Saiyajin apretó los puños con furia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La Tierra?!

-¿Has oído hablar de la Tierra? –preguntó Bulma, acercándose a él con curiosidad, pero Vegeta extendió el brazo deteniendo su avance. La chica lucía desconcertada-. ¿Qué sucede?

Raditz parecía haber entrado en cólera.

-Tu planeta… ¿es pacífico?

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, comparado con otros planetas a los que ustedes visitan. ¿Es eso algo malo?

El Saiyajin de cabello largo parecía estar conteniendo una serie de blasfemias, pero logró controlarse después de un rato. Luego se volvió hacia Vegeta, quién observaba sus acciones detenidamente.

-Príncipe Vegeta, mi hermano fue enviado a la Tierra cuando era un bebé.

El chico levantó una ceja, no del todo sorprendido. "No es de extrañar que el planeta siga intacto. El hermano menor de Raditz debe ser aún más débil que él."

-Bueno, eso explicaría el olor a Saiyajin de la chica, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

-¿Goku es tu hermano? –Bulma empujó el brazo de Vegeta de su camino y se acercó a Raditz-. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡te pareces a él! A pesar de que él es mucho más joven. ¡Guau! ¿Así que eres su hermano mayor? ¿Acaso todos los Saiyajin tienen esos peinados tan locos?

Raditz levantó una ceja ante esa lluvia de preguntas, pero simplemente volvió a ignorarla.

-No entiendo que pasó. Mi hermano debería…

-¿Cuál dijiste que era el nombre de tu hermano, Raditz? –Vegeta lo interrumpió de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada cautelosa-. Esta muchacha continúa llamándolo con una palabra ridícula y sin sentido. ¿Acaso era Chicory? ¿Kumquat?

-Kakarotto –corrigió Raditz, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Señor, si no le molesta me gustaría hablar con usted.

-Eso hacemos ahora ¿o no? –respondió Vegeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quiero decir, lejos de la chica terrícola.

-De acuerdo –a pesar de que no se sentía totalmente cómodo dejando a Bulma sin vigilancia en un planeta hostil, el chico sabía que necesitaba hablar con Raditz a solas. "El idiota va a acabar por asustarla." Vegeta sacudió su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. ¿Por qué le importaba si ella se asustaba? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de protegerla? "A la mierda esto." Se dijo al fin-. Por ahí –señaló una distancia lejana y luego se dirigió a Bulma-. Regresa a tu escondite, muchacha. No te muevas. Ni siquiera si se trata de Nappa.

Bulma suspiró.

-Como usted diga, _su alteza_ –dijo ella, lanzando una sonrisa y se marchó, ocultándose detrás del edificio esférico.

-Más vale que esto sea interesante, Raditz –Vegeta voló con lentitud, alejándose un par de millas antes de aterrizar con el otro Saiyajin a su lado. No pudo evitar mirar de nuevo hacia la ciudad abandonada. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?" Se dijo en silencio. Tenía que enfocarse en calmar a Raditz, y más importante, averiguar quién más había sido enviado junto a él.

-Me confunde esta situación con Kakarotto. Me advirtieron que tenía un poder de pelea extremadamente bajo cuando era un bebé, pero la Tierra no debería haber sido un problema para él. Pensé que podría haber muerto de alguna manera, ya que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo, pero esta chica parece conocerlo –Raditz apretó las manos y la mandíbula-. ¡Y lo peor es que de verdad parecen haber sido amigos, cuando él debió simplemente hacerla pedazos!

El príncipe de repente tuvo el imperioso deseo de golpear a Raditz en la cara, pero él solo suspiró, no quería incitar al Saiyajin, no cuando parecía tan fuera de sí. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos en un intento de calmarse.

-Kakarotto obviamente ha fallado su misión. Pero no tiene caso, es solo un planeta menos que entregarle a Freezer.

-Es una vergüenza para la raza Saiyajin –escupió Raditz, pero Vegeta no pudo evitar notar la mirada del Saiyajin desviándose hacia la ciudad tras ellos-. Aunque, de haber sabido que tenían criaturas como esa en aquel planeta, me habría ofrecido a ir yo mismo.

-Hum –el tono de Vegeta se volvió amenazante-. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Finalmente creciste, ¿cierto, Vegeta? –La sonrisa de Raditz se borró al instante al ver la expresión completamente seria del chico-. Así que, ¿piensas quedarte con ella?

Los ojos oscuros del príncipe se posaron en el suelo.

-Tenía la intención de ver si ella podría descubrir el secreto de la técnica de _Bola de poder._

-¿Y ahora?

Vegeta se detuvo ante la pregunta. Su rastreador carecía de la capacidad para encontrar coordenadas de planetas en los que nunca había estado, y tendría que transcurrir otro año antes de que pueda usar la base de datos de Freezer. Además; tenía este pequeño, pero persistente deseo de no enviarla a casa, de mantenerla allí, junto a él. Esa sensación punzante en su mejilla era prácticamente un veneno, conduciendo sus pensamientos dentro de una espiral confusa. Se suponía que la chica no debía significar nada para él; absolutamente nada. Pero no importaba cuántas veces había tratado de convencerse de eso, Bulma lograba romper sus paredes una tras otra, incorporándose a sí misma en su cerebro. "¿Qué demonios había sido eso?"

Él estuvo casi seguro de que la chica iba a golpearlo, cuando ella comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos mientras estaban en el aire; pero en lugar de eso, ella simplemente colocó sus labios en su mejilla, tan suavemente, casi como si no estuvieran allí, un fantasma de algo que estaba destinado a ser más. Eso era sin duda algo vulgar, extranjero e irrespetuoso, que un príncipe Saiyajin no debería estar haciendo, pero Vegeta no pudo evitar pensar que simplemente no le importaba una mierda.

Raditz levantó una ceja, confundido ante el aparente estado inmóvil del chico.

-Uh… ¿Vegeta?

-No tengo idea.

-¿De lo que vas a hacer con ella?

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza. Era estúpido e irrealista considerar la posibilidad de llevarla de regreso a la estación espacial. Por lo que podía ver, Zarbon se había enfadado mucho más de lo que él había pensado en un principio, y traer a la chica de vuelta casi garantizaba su muerte. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda ante ese pensamiento. Su boca se tornó seca mientras finalmente se daba cuenta de algo terrible. No podía llevar a Bulma a la estación, pero tampoco podía dejarla allí o regresarla a casa.

"Mierda."

-¿Vegeta?

-¿Qué quieres?

Raditz dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento. Parecías distraído.

El chico inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante eso. Distraído era lo último que deseaba estar. ¿Qué había pasado con su concentración? ¿Con sus planes para matar a Freezer? No había interrogado a la muchacha sobre sus interacciones con Zarbon durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque odiaba escuchar sus interminables elogios hacia el reptil azul. Pero ese ya no era el caso. Ahora, Bulma seguramente odiaba a Zarbon casi tanto como él, y sin embargo, el chico se había olvidado de preguntarle si había logrado descubrir algo nuevo. Y a pesar de que su excusa para mantenerla cerca era el hecho de que ella podría descubrir cómo efectuar la técnica de Bola de energía, Vegeta no tenía intención de deshacerse de la chica, sea que logre descubrirlo o no. Pero nada de esto era asunto de Raditz, que muy probablemente pensaría que su príncipe se había vuelto loco. "Y estaría en lo correcto."

-Nappa acaba de ir a detener una rebelión contra nuestra misión de exterminio.

-Entiendo. Probablemente es allí a donde fue Jeice.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-¿Quién es ese?

-El nuevo recluta de Freezer. Un tipo de piel roja, cabello blanco y acento extraño –respondió Radiz, encogiéndose de hombros-. Fue enviado aquí conmigo. Pero al parecer se supone que esto es una especie de prueba.

"¿Prueba?" Vegeta sacudió su curiosidad. Había cosas más importantes en qué preocuparse que uno de los lacayos de Freezer buscando un ascenso.

-No le digas a la chica sobre esto.

Raditz parecía confundido ante aquella orden.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre la misión de exterminio. No quiero que se distraiga con pensamientos ridículos cobre lo _crueles_ que somos, mientras investiga cómo crear una luna artificial –dijo Vegeta, la mentira llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba y él sonrió satisfecho. Raditz podía ser idiota y débil, pero sabía obedecer órdenes cuando éstas venían acompañadas de una razón justificable-. Ahora, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme o podemos dejar de perder el tiempo y volver al trabajo?

-Sí, hay un par de cosas, Vegeta. Freezer quería decirte que esta también es una prueba para ti, y si tienes éxito en la misión podrías obtener un ascenso.

-Puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda –respondió Vegeta.

Raditz se mordió el labio, inseguro sobre si debería defender a su señor o permanecer fiel a su príncipe. Optó por permanecer en silencio.

-¿Algo más? No veo por qué no pudiste decirme todo esto por el rastreador…

-También me mandaron aquí a recoger algo, Vegeta.

El príncipe no pasó por alto el tono serio de su voz. La cara de Raditz se oscureció, una sombra gris comenzó a formarse en la parte inferior de sus ojos. El Saiyajin estaba a punto de despegar, con un pie ya en el aire, cuando Vegeta apareció justo frente a él, su cuerpo tenso con una furia poco disimulada.

-¿Recoger qué?

Raditz bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que el poder de pelea de Vegeta era mucho mayor de lo que él siquiera podría soñar, incluso siendo aún un adolescente. Respiró profundamente antes de responder.

-La chica. Necesito llevarla de vuelta en este instante. El Señor Freezer dice que ella es muy importante para cierta misión. Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con la Bola de poder…

-No –interrumpió él, su voz completamente monótona, sin sacar a relucir el volcán de ira que estallaba en su cerebro. "Bastardo. Zarbon debe haberlo convencido de que yo merecía algún tipo de castigo por irrumpir en su habitación." El chico apretó los puños inconscientemente. "Va a matarla."

-¿No tiene que ver con la Bola de poder?

"¡Qué completo idiota! Su hermano debería sentirse afortunado si hubiera nacido con una pizca más de cerebro, considerando a esta desgracia de Saiyajin."

-No, no puedo permitir que te la lleves. Probablemente tiene mucho que ver con la Bola de poder. Él no desea que aprendamos la técnica y tengamos algún tipo de ventaja.

"O simplemente está buscando cualquier razón para hacerme sufrir." Pensó Vegeta.

-¿Ventaja?

-Voy a destruir a ese bastardo, Raditz –lo dijo con gran facilidad, las palabras hicieron que su mente se llene de una descarga de endorfinas.

-Pero… pero Vegeta…

Vegeta frunció el ceño. No esperaba que Raditz estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, pero lo que no entendía era por qué había ese tono suplicante en su voz. "Patético."

-¿Bardock te habló alguna vez sobre la leyenda del Super Saiyajin?

Raditz asintió, pareciendo pensar un poco antes de responder.

-No creo que exista Saiyajin alguno que no haya oído la leyenda del Super Saiyajin.

-La leyenda asusta a esa basura extraterrestre. Es por eso que destruyó nuestro planeta. Teme que algún día uno de nosotros se convierta en el legendario Super Saiyajin, el ser más poderoso de todo el universo.

Los ojos del otro Saiyajin se agrandaron en sorpresa.

-Espera, ¿Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta? Pero, yo pensaba que había sido una lluvia de meteoritos.

-Idiota. Fue Freezer –gruñó el príncipe-. Él convirtió en pedazos nuestro planeta, probablemente mientras reía. Y aquí estás tú, diciéndome que te entregue a la muchacha porque ese bastardo te lo ordenó. Pues, ¿adivina qué? No seguiré sus órdenes nunca más –sus ojos oscuros parpadearon mientras una ráfaga de aire pasaba a través de ellos. Se concentró en el rostro de Raditz, viendo sus expresiones cambiar desde la sorpresa hasta el terror, y luego en una especie de ira apasionada. "Perfecto." Vegeta flotó levemente sobre él, alzando una mano en el aire-. ¿Qué dices?

-…No hay donde escapar, Vegeta.

Esa respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. El chico pensó que Raditz se uniría a su rebelión, levantaría a su príncipe en sus hombros y gritaría por tener la cabeza de Freezer en una estaca. Pero la ira del soldado de tercera clase se desvaneció rápidamente en una derrota abrumadora. Apretando la mandíbula y los puños, Raditz lucía golpeado y destruido.

-Trabajar para él –continuó el otro Saiyajin-, pensé que era por nuestro honor, para tratar de mantener la herencia de nuestra raza guerrera, pero ahora…

Vegeta observó su expresión frustrada, anticipando un torrente de insultos y gritos. Pero nada vino.

-…Ahora todo lo que quiero es verlo muerto. Pero no somos Super Saiyajin –dijo finalmente.

Vegeta resopló.

-El Super Saiyajin no es más que una leyenda.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo matamos, Vegeta?

Él no tenía respuesta para eso. La expresión de Raditz se volvió más grave ante el silencio inminente del príncipe. El soldado suspiró y luego comenzó a moverse de regreso a la ciudad.

-No podemos matarlo. Y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero morir aún. Seguiré sus órdenes.

-Hazlo, y te mato –Vegeta levantó una mano, pero Raditz se limitó a sacudir su cabeza.

-Jeice te matará si lo haces. No soy el único en una misión de recuperación, y Zarbon está buscando cualquier excusa para convencer a Freezer de que eres un traidor. Si me matas al fin le darás una razón –dijo Raditz, pero no parecía nada contento con aquel desenlace, miraba al suelo con temor de hacer contacto visual con el príncipe-. Pero no me la llevaré, si me prometes algo, Vegeta.

-No tengo por qué prometerte nada, Raditz. Te mataré a ti y también a ese tal Jeice –pero su mano no encendía el disparo de ki, la postura derrotada de Raditz y la imagen de Bulma escondiéndose en la ciudad frenaban su naturaleza violenta.

-No puedes matar a Jeice. Él es fuerte, mucho más fuerte y rápido que tú. Pero quisiera ver a mi hermano.

-¿A Kakarotto? –Vegeta hizo una mueca-. ¿Y qué esperas que haga con respecto a eso?

Raditz apretó los puños.

-Quiero terminar su misión. El chico debe estar muriendo de vergüenza sabiendo que ni siquiera puede conquistar un planeta como la Tierra.

-No –Vegeta inmediatamente pensó en Bulma. Ella odiaría ver a su planeta conquistado por un Saiyajin, el príncipe no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

-Entonces, mátame –respondió Raditz.

"Mierda."

-Es demasiado pronto para afirmar que el chico falló su misión –dijo Vegeta, pensando rápidamente-. Obviamente es amigo de la muchacha. Podría ser parte de su estrategia, ganar la confianza de los nativos para luego conquistarlos sin mover un dedo. Dale más tiempo.

Raditz lo miró con curiosidad, haciendo a Vegeta estremecerse por dentro. El efecto de la chica terrícola sobre él era fuerte, no podía negarlo más. Ella era la única persona que parecía preocuparse por su bienestar. Ella no creía que ganar su libertad era imposible. De hecho, la chica había renunciado a su propia libertad con el fin de ayudar a Vegeta a luchar por la suya. Pero el príncipe Saiyajin mantuvo todos esos pensamientos a raya, conservando su máscara de indiferencia. El otro Saiyajin pareció creerle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

"Nunca."

-¿Qué edad tiene Kakarotto ahora?

-Alrededor de 11 o 12 años –respondió Raditz–. No recuerdo realmente.

-Entonces, espera unos 12 años más –Vegeta optó por la mayor aproximación-. Y después podrás ir a ver a tu hermano pequeño. Si es que estás preocupado por él o lo que sea, Raditz.

El soldado parecía sorprendido ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Tanto, Vegeta?

-Sí. Quieres protegerlo de la vergüenza, pero insistes en terminar su trabajo tú mismo. ¿Tener a otro Saiyajin completando tu misión por ti? Eso sí es una desgracia. ¡El chico probablemente preferiría que le cortes la puta cola!

Sus palabras y su tono de voz tuvieron el efecto adecuado, pero Raditz aún no estaba convencido.

-¿Qué le digo a Jeice? Se supone que debo reportar lo que encontré en una hora.

-Dirás que la maté –escupió Vegeta, disgustado ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Y cuando venga por ti?

-Será mejor que no se atreva –su hombro chocó contra el de Raditz mientras caminaba alrededor. Su mente estaba cantando pensamientos ininteligibles. Freezer lo quería de vuelta, quería a Bulma muerta. No podía volver a la estación espacial, no podía quedarse allí después de que el planeta haya sido exterminado de sus habitantes; sin embargo, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. "Debí haber revisado esas malditas coordenadas." Pero incluso la Tierra sería solo un breve respiro. Su rastreador tenía un localizador, y su presencia allí sería simplemente una invitación para que Freezer venga a desatar un infierno en aquel planeta.

Espera. Su rastreador tenía un localizador… un localizador que la chica sabía cómo desactivar.

El chico volvió a mirar a Raditz, quien todavía parecía conmocionado por la anterior conversación.

-No te veré de nuevo, ¿entendido? Yo soy tu príncipe. No me importa si tienes miedo hasta de mirar a Freezer a los ojos, si escucho una palabra de insubordinación en nuestro trato, voy a arrancar sin piedad todos los apéndices de tu cuerpo. Los seis de ellos.

Raditz pareció contar en su cabeza, antes de tornarse verde y asentir.

-Entendido, Príncipe Vegeta –respondió el soldado, presionando su rastreador-. Iré con Jeice y le diré que encontré las cenizas del cuerpo de la chica.

-No le digas dónde estoy.

El Saiyajin de cabello largo suspiró.

-No lo haré.

-Hum –y con un destello blanco, Vegeta se dirigió de nuevo al desierto urbano.


	14. El calor del fuego

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic Make a Wish, escrito por aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **El calor del fuego**

Se acercó lentamente, pensando que cualquier ruido repentino podría asustarla en un entorno tan hostil. Al encontrarse en una zona de guerra, cualquier persona normal se encogería de miedo, mirando a todos lados con paranoia. Pero, como se estaba dando cuenta, Bulma no era una persona normal. Ella no parecía estar escondida en lo absoluto. La chica sonrió apenas lo vio, corriendo hacia él con bastante lentitud, sus piernas aún no se acostumbraban a la gravedad. Vegeta casi sonríe ante eso. "No podría haber elegido algo más frágil que proteger." Pero él lo tomaba como un desafío.

Su mente esperaba que hiciera aquella cosa de nuevo, cuando sus labios rozaron suavemente su rostro; pero para su sorpresa, esta vez la chica en verdad lo golpeó.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Estaba ensuciándome toda mientras me escondía en ese pedazo de chatarra!

Vegeta no respondió, simplemente colocó el rastreador en sus manos.

-Deshabilita el localizador, ahora.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿'Por favor deshabilita el localizador, señorita Bulma'?

Él empujó el rastreador en sus manos hacia el pecho de la chica, haciendo que el dispositivo comience a sonar. A Vegeta se le estaba acabando la paciencia y, sobre todo, el tiempo.

-Hazlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Bulma, ignorando su pequeña irritación.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza; no quería preocuparla.

-Vas a la Tierra –anunció él. No estaba seguro cómo llegaría, pero la chica debería tener alguna idea. Si su historia original era remotamente cierta, entonces ella tendría al menos un poco de noción sobre dónde se encontraba la Tierra en el espacio. Eso lo ayudaría mucho.

-¡En serio! –ella inmediatamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor del príncipe, haciendo al Saiyajin retroceder ante aquel repentino contacto. Su cuerpo arrimado al suyo era demasiado tentador, y no pudo evitar tocar su cabello con sus dedos. Tenía un aspecto salvaje ahora, largo y desordenado, casi como el de un Saiyajin. Y aunque Vegeta sabía muy bien que esta chica no era más que un débil humano, decidió no contener sus pensamientos e impulsos nunca más. Ella le gustaba. La deseaba junto a él. Ella era el único consuelo que había encontrado desde que era niño, y ¿por qué debería renunciar a eso? Él era un príncipe, y como tal tenía derecho a cualquier maldita cosa que quisiera. Incluso si lo que quería era a esta débil chica terrícola.

-Sí –dijo él, observando sus dedos mientras acariciaban el cabello de la chica, tratando de quitar las partículas de vidrio y asfalto que se habían adherido a éste. Su aroma llenaba el aire a su alrededor-. Yo voy contigo.

Ella se apartó inmediatamente, y Vegeta se tensó, sintiéndose traicionado. Podía sentir la ira recorriendo su cuerpo, y se dio vuelta para volar lejos, pero la voz de Bulma volvió a plantarlo firmemente en el suelo.

-Supongo que debería empezar a hackear esta cosa de inmediato.

El chico dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente la hizo desaparecer.

-Sí. Hay otro localizador en la cápsula espacial, también tendrás que desactivarlo. Ahora bien, si me hubieras escuchado desde el principio probablemente ya habrías terminado.

Bulma sonrió acercándose a él, y Vegeta se preguntó si la chica lo golpearía de nuevo; claro, si aquel suave puñetazo podría calificarse como un golpe. Pero en cambio, ella plantó otro pequeño beso en su mejilla, y Vegeta sintió su ki avivarse.

-Nunca cambias, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, mi error –Bulma se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a examinar el rastreador, presionando teclas en diferente orden mientras el dispositivo echaba pitidos rápidamente. Sus ojos azules miraron al príncipe con vacilación-. Puedes sentarte… esto tomará tiempo.

-No sigo órdenes.

-No es una orden, Vegeta –Bulma sonrió, aunque su atención seguía enfocada en el rastreador-. Sólo una sugerencia. ¿Qué tal esto? ¡Te ordeno que te mantengas de pie!

El chico sonrió y se sentó de inmediato, sintiendo una calidez en el cuerpo cuando la sonrisa de la muchacha creció.

-Me he dado cuenta que no te he preguntado sobre Freezer en mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hablar sobre ese cretino de nuevo? –se quejó Bulma.

-Todavía pienso conseguir mi venganza, chica –esa era una parte de él que jamás sacrificaría-. No importa a donde vaya ahora, algún día lo encontraré y me aseguraré de matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes, realmente espero que lo hagas –aclaró ella y luego suspiró-. Pero Zarbon no ha dicho nada sobre eso. Absolutamente nada. No puedo creer que había pensado que él era mi hombre perfecto. Qué ridiculez.

Vegeta parpadeó confundido.

-… ¿Tu qué?

-Er… no importa. Lo único que dijo Zarbon fue que, básicamente, tendrías que ser inmortal para pelear contra Freezer y vivir para contarlo.

"¿Inmortal?" El príncipe reflexionó sobre la palabra. Era algo imposible de conseguir. Rayos, convertirse en el mítico Super Saiyajin se escuchaba mucho más probable, y él no tenía ninguna razón para creer que alguien pudiera ser capaz de eso. Su padre había declarado que este era el derecho de Vegeta, que solo él podría poseer el poder de transformarse en el legendario guerrero. Pero aquel recuerdo sólo lo hacía reír. No sería la primera mentira que su padre le había dicho. El chico volvió a enfocar su atención en Bulma.

-Eso es completamente inútil. No hay forma de que alguien pudiera simplemente volverse inmortal –la chica de repente soltó una risa nerviosa, antes de volver a mirar el rastreador. Vegeta no le hizo caso y continuó-. Pero el bastardo en sí no es inmortal. Voy a entrenar. No importa cuánto me tome, algún día él…

-¡Listo! –exclamó Bulma, devolviendo el rastreador-. ¡Ahora ya no tendrás que destruirlo!

Vegeta gruñó, completamente satisfecho, y tomó el artefacto. Comenzó a colocarlo sobre su ojo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el suspiro de Bulma.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacha? –preguntó él con frustración.

-Nada… -ella hizo aquel ruido molesto de nuevo, esa especie de risa tímida que hacía a su corazón sentirse ansioso-. Sólo que te ves mucho más lindo sin esa cosa.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Lindo? Soy un príncipe Saiyajin. Yo no me veo _lindo_ –respondió el chico en tono áspero.

Pero Bulma continuó riendo, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas y cerrando un ojo en falsa examinación.

-¿Quién es la chica aquí, Vegeta? Creo que yo soy la experta en cosas lindas, y puedo decir que tú eres muy lindo.

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-No te entiendo –ella se acercó, colocando las manos sobre los hombros del chico y presionándose hacia él. Vegeta permaneció inmóvil, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo o de cuál era su intención. Él se enorgullecía de su habilidad para leer a sus enemigos. Era un estratega experto, ya que la estrategia es un componente vital de las batallas. Pero Bulma no era un enemigo, y sus acciones eran completamente impredecibles. Sintió de repente un torrente de energía acumulándose en la parte inferior de su abdomen. La cálida sensación invadió su cerebro y pulmones, haciendo su normalmente fácil respiración casi trabajosa. Los labios de Bulma se elevaron en una leve sonrisa-. ¿No puedes aceptar un cumplido? ¿O prefieres que te diga de otra manera?

Él no respondió. Permitió que los dedos de la chica examinen su armadura, deseando que no la estuviera usando para empezar. Sus pensamientos al fin dejaron de estar en conflicto, y sintió un alivio inmediato de que su mente ya no esté dividida. Vegeta dejó que las manos de ella acaricien sus brazos, sonriendo levemente ante su expresión sorprendida al sentir su musculatura. Comenzó a tocar su cabello nuevamente, aquel color pareciéndole ahora más bello que extraño. La chica tenía unos ojos impresionantes, él finalmente se dio cuenta, como nada que hubiera visto jamás. Mientras que los suyos eran de tonalidad oscura, los de ella parecían contener una multitud de diferentes tonos de azul que enmarcaban sus pupilas negras en un contraste perfecto. "Qué criatura tan extraña." Sus dedos presionaron la parte superior de su cuello, empujándola más cerca de él y ganándose un gemido de la frágil muchacha. Él acaricio su suave piel a través de sus guantes, y de la fina tela de su ropa, colocando finalmente sus manos sobre sus caderas. El instinto parecía ser su guía, la experiencia estaba completamente ausente de su cerebro. El brusco suspiro de Bulma, cuando su cálida boca tocó su piel, le hizo presionar con más fuerza. Sus dientes rasparon suavemente la tensa piel de su cuello, y pronto los reemplazó por sus labios. Vegeta posó sus labios en distintas partes de su piel, en su cuello, su clavícula, la línea de su mandíbula, cada toque húmedo ocasionaba una reacción diferente en la chica, a quien sostenía firmemente.

El príncipe se apartó un poco, su aliento forzado aun humeaba contra la piel enrojecida de la chica.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó él, su propia voz sonaba tan profunda y diferente que casi no la reconoció.

Bulma parpadeó, tomando un tiempo para que las palabras salgan de su boca.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella sin aliento, como si no hubiera estado respirando.

La sonrisa de Vegeta creció con arrogancia. No se había dado cuenta que la muchacha lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Para su desesperación, el chico levantó la cabeza, colocando sus labios justo al lado de su mejilla.

-¿Fue así? –él empujó suavemente contra su piel, tratando de imitar la memorable acción, pero Bulma se apartó de inmediato.

-Yo no quise hacer eso –la chica presionó más contra él cuando vio su expresión enojada-. No te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hum. ¿Acaso recuerdas con quién estás hablando?

Ella solo mantuvo su sonrisa, inclinándose más cerca, y a pesar de que el primer instinto de Vegeta fue moverse hacia atrás, éste permaneció inmóvil, permitiendo que la nariz de Bulma toque directamente contra la suya. El aliento caliente lo golpeó como un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-…Puede que no sea buena en esto.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No importa –dijo él, su cuerpo temblando con impaciencia-. Solo hazlo.

Ella lo interrumpió bruscamente, empujando sus labios contra los suyos. La sensación era como ninguna otra que había experimentado. Húmeda, cálida, precipitada, pero fuerte. El contacto era tan desconocido como diferente. Él comenzó a empujar sus labios con más y más fuerza, volviéndose completamente insaciable de aquel contacto. Los labios de la chica eran tan suaves, su dulce aroma golpeaba sus vías respiratorias con mucha más potencia de la que él creía capaz en una criatura tan débil. Vegeta casi rompió el contacto cuando la punta húmeda de su lengua rozó contra sus labios, pero al final fue Bulma quien se apartó, completamente desalentada.

-Abre la boca.

Vegeta sonrió.

-¿Perdón?

-Se supone que debes…

Fue su turno de ser interrumpida, pero a Bulma no pareció importarle, cayendo con avidez en el beso directo del Saiyajin. Él no era de los que seguían órdenes, por nadie ni por nada. El chico dejó que su propia lengua saliera fuera de su boca y presione contra la de ella; Bulma abrió los ojos, ligeramente enfadada, pero luego cedió a su petición alegremente. El calor combinado de sus cuerpos consumía cada pulgada de su piel, quemando a través de su sangre mientras él presionaba más y más contra los labios de la chica, y mientras su lengua se deslizaba alrededor de su boca.

Era descuidado y húmedo, pero completamente estimulante.

No podía tener suficiente de este contacto extranjero. Sus entrañas dolían como si hubiese recibido un golpe en el estómago, pero a él no le molestaba. Sólo se volvía hambriento por más. Una furiosa oleada de adrenalina corrió por sus venas, y él empujó con más fuerza contra ella, su agarre alrededor de su cintura apretándose con frenética necesidad.

Bulma se apartó de nuevo, tomando una bocanada de aire y limpiándose la boca de saliva húmeda.

-Eso dolió.

La respiración del chico se recuperó rápidamente, pero ella aún jadeaba, su pecho expandiéndose rítmicamente mientras tomaba más oxígeno. Aquella imagen hizo a Vegeta dominar el impulso de querer cerrar la distancia entre ellos de nuevo.

-¿Qué esperabas? –dijo él, pero en realidad no había tenido idea de que la acción le estaba haciendo daño. El príncipe ya se estaba conteniendo lo suficiente, tratando de no ser demasiado brusco aunque su cerebro y hormonas prácticamente gritaban por aquella liberación.

-Algo así… -Bulma se sentó en suelo, con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado-. Tal y como fue… -dejó de hablar, sonrojándose de repente, pero el orgullo finalmente la obligó a continuar-. ¿En serio, Vegeta? Sabes que no soy tan fuerte como tú. Pero quién habría pensado que dolería tanto besarte.

Él se agachó y agarró su muñeca, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y dejándola inclinarse contra su cuerpo, mientras sus dedos buscaban de nuevo su cabello azul.

-No sucederá de nuevo. No fue mi intención lastimarte.

Ella sonrió y tocó su mano contra su cuello.

-¿Quién lo diría?... Tú también puedes ser dulce.

-Aunque no es mi culpa que seas tan débil.

Bulma resopló y se alejó de él al instante.

-Idiota.

-Debilucha –él sonrió ante aquella riña, y volvió a acercarse a ella-. Tenemos que volver a la cueva y dejar a Nappa su nave espacial –Vegeta entrecerró los ojos viendo la expresión confundida de Bulma-. Tú tienes la cápsula de nuestras naves espaciales y no pienso dejar a Nappa morir en Karbos. Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, merece sufrir bajo el mando de Freezer.

-Ah, vale –ella se acercó más a él-. ¿Tal vez ahora puedas sostenerme como una _persona_ mientras volamos?

-Hum –el chico la agarró de la cintura, colocándola toscamente sobre su hombro-. No lo creo.


	15. Variable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajespertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic Make a Wish, escrito por aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Variable**

Vegeta estaba hurgando a través de las cápsulas, maldiciendo cuando abrió la equivocada, la cual contenía toda su ropa.

-No necesitas doblarlas de nuevo… -Bulma suspiró al ver que él no la estaba escuchando, y seguía con su neurótico hábito. Se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, mirando al príncipe doblar cuidadosamente cada prenda para luego encapsular todo de nuevo. Su mente no podía escapar de lo que habían hecho antes. Las rodillas de Bulma prácticamente temblaban con el recuerdo de los labios del Saiyajin sobre los de ella. Claro, la acción había dolido muchísimo, pero esa intensidad era en parte lo que la hacía querer hacerlo de nuevo. Eso y el hecho de que él era muy, muy lindo. Pero la chica intentó distraer su mente de todo lo concerniente a Vegeta, sabiendo que debería estar más preocupada por tratar de volver a casa.

"Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después. ¡Finalmente puedo tener novio!" Ella tuvo que contener su risa ante aquel pensamiento. "¿Acaso Vegeta tiene idea de lo que es un novio?"

Bulma decidió rápidamente que no se lo explicaría. El príncipe estaría más conforme con la idea si no sabía nada.

-Muchacha, ¿no se supone que están enumeradas por una razón? –dijo Vegeta, abriendo otra cápsula sólo para encontrar su mochila.

Bulma recordó el radar del dragón que había desaparecido de su bolso. "Espero no tener que construir otro." Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Vegeta al enterarse sobre las esferas del dragón y su deseo. "Probablemente pensaría que fue una estupidez." La chica sonrió. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que opinaría.

-Sí lo están. Esa pequeña inscripción en la parte superior de la tapa describe lo que hay en las cápsulas, pero es inútil ahora, ya que los contenidos originales no están en el interior.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-Vas a tener que explicarme mejor el funcionamiento de estas cosas, muchacha.

-¿Impresionado? –Bulma sonrió, tomando cualquier cumplido que pueda conseguir-. ¡Oh! Y he estado pensando más detenidamente sobre lo de la luna artificial.

Ella inmediatamente robó toda su atención.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Verás, los rayos Blutz son solo ondas de luz solar reflejadas en la luna. Y la única diferencia entre la luz del sol y la de la luna, es que la luz de la luna emite radiación verde –ella se detuvo por un instante, viendo si Vegeta todavía prestaba atención-. Sólo puedes transformarte en luna llena, ¿verdad? Porque yo he estado con Goku durante otras fases y nada ha pasado.

-Sí –respondió Vegeta con curiosidad-, pero eso que tiene…

-En luna llena, la radiación verde aumenta por encima de las 17 millones de unidades por segundo. Probablemente sea esa cantidad de radiación la que te permite transformarte.

El príncipe gruñó.

-¿Y cuál es el punto?

-Mi punto es, que no importa el tamaño de la luna, los rayos Blutz no superarán las 17 millones de unidades por segundo sin una superficie reflectora perfectamente circular. Y si fuera posible comprimir la atmósfera con el fin de crear una superficie tal que sea capaz de reflejar la radiación verde…

-Podríamos crear una luna artificial –concluyó Vegeta, negando con la cabeza y recogiendo la última cápsula, la cual contenía la nave espacial de Nappa-. ¿Cómo le hiciste para…

-Soy un genio, ¿recuerdas? –Ella soltó una breve sonrisa y puso las cápsulas de vuelta en la caja de metal-. Puede que tome algo de práctica, pero si logras aprender a comprimir el aire apropiadamente, podrías hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que puedo, y lo haré –respondió el chico, caminando hacia ella, para luego colocar sus manos protectoramente en su cintura-. Tengo perfecto control en mi forma Oozaru. Sólo espero no asustar a tu gente cuando me transforme.

Bulma se inclinó hacia él, disfrutando de su calidez.

-Entonces iremos a un lugar desolado donde puedas practicar. De hecho… tengo en mente un castillo en medio del desierto que podrías destruir -ella rió un poco, pensando en el enano Pilaf y sus secuaces huyendo de un mono gigante. "Me pregunto cómo se ve." No tenía duda que sería algo muy tenebroso, pero la satisfacción de ver a ese pequeño ególatra corriendo en completo terror valdría la pena totalmente. Ella presionó contra el estómago del chico y dijo en broma-. Sólo promete no matar a nadie.

-Él no puede hacer eso.

Al oír la voz ronca de Nappa, Vegeta soltó a la chica de inmediato; su falta de equilibrio y la gravedad pesada le hicieron caer al suelo. El hombre se acercó al príncipe, mirando a Bulma con gran desprecio. Vegeta apenas contuvo un gruñido depredador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Nappa?

El otro Saiyajin ignoró su pregunta y se puso en cuclillas, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras miraba directamente los ojos azules de la chica. El corazón de ella saltó de inmediato, el miedo brotó por todo su cuerpo. Nappa habló de nuevo.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Él fue entrenado para matar. Vegeta es un asesino.

"¿Qué está tratando de decir?" Bulma frunció el ceño en confusión, sintiendo la bilis quemar en la parte inferior de su garganta.

-Yo sé… yo sé que ustedes asesinan a los mandamases de estos planetas, para que Freezer pueda tomar el control.

Nappa rió.

-¿Crees que eso es todo? ¿Crees que eso es todo lo que hacemos? –el hombre hizo un gesto hacia Vegeta con el codo. El Príncipe Saiyajin parecía prácticamente congelado, sus ojos fríos y rígidos, su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. El otro Saiyajin sonrió frente a ella, su bigote contrayéndose-. Acabo de aniquilar a una raza entera.

"¿Qué?" Ella sintió su mandíbula caer en un movimiento fluido y sus extremidades entumecerse. Por suerte ya se encontraba en el suelo, o hubiera resultado una caída horrorosa, pero su mente seguía dando vueltas, al ver sus peores miedos confirmados. Su garganta estaba terriblemente comprimida, pero se las arregló para formar las palabras.

-¿Qué… qué dijiste?

-Sólo debía terminar con la mitad, pero Vegeta estaba demasiado ocupado divirtiéndose contigo. Es una pena. Por lo general le gusta la masacre.

Bulma giró su cabeza hacia el pecho de Vegeta, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Es eso a lo que te referías? –las órdenes que había dado antes hacían eco en su cabeza. _La mitad terminada para este final de semana_ -… ¿Se suponía que matarían a todos?

-Hum –Vegeta gruñó y asintió. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en los suyos sin vacilación-. Freezer nos envía a estos planetas para matar a todo ser viviente en ellos.

Bulma se puso de pie, alejándose de Nappa. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y de repente estaba muy mareada. Su mano se agarró de la pared de la cueva, en un intento por estabilizarse.

-Pero, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque le gusta –respondió Nappa, sonriendo al ver a Vegeta morderse el labio para reprimir su réplica-. Bueno, al menos solía gustarle. No sé qué demonios le has hecho, muchacha, pero apenas es un Saiyajin ahora…

-¡Ya fue suficiente! –gritó Vegeta y agarró la muñeca de Bulma, tirando con más fuerza cuando ella intentó escapar. El chico levantó su mano libre, apuntando su palma directamente al pecho del otro Saiyajin-. ¡Debería matarte ahora mismo!

Bulma cerró los ojos y trató de contener sus lágrimas. Su voz era aterradora, llevaba cierta aura oscura y un tono que levantaba todos los pelos de su cuerpo, y hacía a sus entrañas retorcerse. De pronto recordó su primer encuentro con el príncipe, cuando había amenazado con matarle también. Él era peligroso, salvaje…

-… Por favor… Vegeta… -tenues lágrimas comenzaron a caer pos sus mejillas-. Suéltame.

Los ojos del chico nunca dejaron a Nappa. Hasta que se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la cueva.

-No –dijo él, sosteniendo su muñeca con más fuerza-. Nos vamos.

-¡Jeice te está buscando, Vegeta! –vociferó Nappa, mientras éste se alejaba-. ¡El Señor Freezer te quiere de vuelta! ¡Sólo quiere hablar contigo!

Con eso, el Príncipe Saiyajin se dio vuelta, arrastrando a Bulma junto a él, y levantó su mano. El disparo amarillo de ki se encendió en el aire, reflejándose en los ojos azules de la chica y haciéndola retroceder. El pequeño poder voló de su mano, y Nappa se preparó para el impacto que nunca llegó. Aquel destello de energía se convirtió en humo, cuando colisionó con la pequeña cápsula que contenía la nave espacial del otro Saiyajin.

-No mereces vivir.

No se dijo más palabras. El chico salió de la caverna y colocó a Bulma sobre su hombro, para luego alzar el vuelo una vez más.

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a golpear su espalda, su presencia de repente resultaba aterradora. "¿Un asesino?... ¿Él de verdad pensaba matar a toda esa gente?" Ella golpeó con más fuerza. "¿Cuántas personas habrá matado?" Luchando inútilmente contra su agarre, Bulma no podía evitar estremecerse ante lo que Nappa había dicho, ante lo que Vegeta había admitido.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –sus manos dolían por el impacto contra la armadura, pero ella continuó golpeando al Saiyajin con desesperación. Su mente regresó al momento anterior, cuando lo había besado tan acaloradamente, permitiendo a un asesino producirle una sensación tan emocionante-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Uf! ¡Debí haberlo sabido! Qué suerte la mía, ¿no? ¿Cómo pude haberte besado?

Vegeta se detuvo inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia el suelo, dejándola caer sobre el áspero terreno y cruzándose de brazos. La chica limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, por alguna razón, no quería que la viera llorar y parecer débil. Bulma esperaba ver una mirada retorcida, violenta, llena de oscuridad. Se suponía que tendría sus colmillos descubiertos, sangre goteando de sus manos y ojos de maldad pura sobre su rostro bronceado. Pero Vegeta sólo se quedó ahí parado, su mirada no era nada más que un vacío oscuro. Parecía el mismo chico, arrogante, terco, serio; pero aquel estigma de asesino en masa acosaba la mente de la chica.

-Muchacha…

Ella sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus ojos. Su voz era baja, en un intento por suavizarla. Bulma, sin embargo, mantuvo su distancia.

-Dime que Freezer te obligó a hacerlo. Dime que odiaste cada segundo.

-No me gusta mentir, Bulma.

Su mirada volvió a enfocarse en él. Su nombre. Él nunca había dicho su nombre. La forma sencilla en que sus labios produjeron el sonido, hizo a su corazón detenerse y volver a latir, a pesar de su creciente aprensión hacia él. Sonaba suave como el terciopelo, casi extraterrestre con su ronca voz en desarrollo. Sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir, y la chica se tranquilizó aún en el suelo, siendo capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Vegeta la miró con seriedad.

-Está en mi sangre, es lo que soy. Tu amigo, Kakarotto, fue enviado a tu planeta para matar a todos. Somos una raza guerrera, Bulma. Es lo que hacemos los Saiyajin.

-¡Goku nunca nos haría daño! –Bulma se puso de pie, pensando que su excusa era una completa estupidez-. ¡Eso será lo que tú haces! ¡Y Nappa, y probablemente ese chico Raditz también! No intentes arrastrar a Goku contigo. ¡Él no es como tú! ¡Él no mata gente! Él no es un… un…

-¿Un qué? ¿Un asesino? –Vegeta se dio vuelta, su voz sonando con malicia-. Nunca seré como tu patético amigo. Él es una vergüenza para mi raza, una raza de la cual yo soy el príncipe. ¡¿Qué esperabas de mí?! ¿Que sea ese hombre perfecto que mencionaste antes?

Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba. Se suponía que fuera así. Y en cambio…

Bulma no sabía que pensar. Vegeta la había asustado al principio pero, ¿pensar que en serio el chico era un asesino? ¿Y de tal magnitud? La sola idea le daba ganas de vomitar, de echarse en el suelo y gritar hasta que su garganta se seque.

Él resopló ante el silencio de la chica. Vegeta echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, mirándola con una expresión muy poco familiar en el rostro del príncipe. Parecía herido, pero no físicamente. Volvió a apartar la mirada y se quedó de espaldas a ella, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus piernas en una postura estable, pero tensa.

Ella no podía dejar de ver al niño detrás de su máscara de indiferencia. A ese niño asustado y triste que fue arrancado de su hogar, sólo para que un demonio lo haga volar en pedazos y después tener que verse obligado a trabajar para él. Él no era malvado. No era un monstruo. Y no importaba lo que su lógica le dijera, ella no se arrepentía de haberlo besado.

-Nadie es perfecto.

Las palabras hicieron al príncipe voltearse hacia ella, sus brazos dejaron su pecho y su postura se relajó un poco.

-Soy un asesino.

-Pero ya no lo serás nunca más.

-No puedes estar segura de eso –murmuró Vegeta.

-¿Acaso quieres matar a alguien más? ¿Además de Freezer, y probablemente Nappa? –su voz sonó confiada. La chica no entendía cómo podía creer en él con tanta facilidad. "Alguien tiene que hacerlo." Él no era el monstruo aquí. Ella no podía imaginarse que el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin de verdad quisiera perder el tiempo lastimando criaturas indefensas. No había ganancia, honor, ni desafío. Ese no era Vegeta. Él estaba atrapado en ese papel; era como una marioneta sujetada por cuerdas, era un asesino, tal vez, pero no por voluntad propia.

El príncipe no dijo nada, el silencio ofreciendo la confirmación que ella necesitaba. Bulma sonrió.

-Eso supuse.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y dio una paso hacia la chica, causando que una nube de polvo rojo se levante alrededor de ellos. El aire olía a humedad y polvo, y Bulma sintió la necesidad de retroceder ante los avances del Saiyajin.

-¿Estás dispuesta a aceptarme así? –preguntó él, sonando más molesto que confundido-. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Hum –Bulma apartó su cabello, de repente a la defensiva pero sin temor-. Lo siento si da la casualidad que yo sí puedo ver lo bueno en las personas. Puede que actúes como si no te importara, pero has hecho mucho por mí –ella sonrió, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico e ignorándo cuando él trató de apartarse-. Si de verdad fueras como dijo Nappa, me habrías asesinado hace mucho tiempo.

Vegeta sonrió ante su arrogancia.

-¿Estás segura de es… -antes de que pudiera terminar, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su rastreador-. Ponte detrás de mí.

-¿Vegeta? –ella levantó la mirada y saltó cuando el chico apareció de repente frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos.

El príncipe la ignoraba, enfocando su mirada hacia arriba, donde un rayo de energía púrpura cruzaba el cielo para luego detenerse de inmediato.

Otra persona aterrizó frente a ellos. Tenía la piel de color rojo brillante y el cabello blanco. Era pequeño, más bajo que Vegeta, pero mantenía una sonrisa arrogante que consumía su rostro. Él apartó su cabello hacia atrás antes de hablar, el viento cálido despeinándolo de nuevo.

-Hola. Tú debes ser Vegeta. Mi nombre es Jeice.

El príncipe no respondió nada, su expresión era un gruñido silencioso. El chico levantó los brazos protectoramente, defendiendo a Bulma de cualquier ataque que Jeice pueda lanzar pronto.

-No hablas mucho, ya veo –Jeice sonrió y comenzó a pasear en un pequeño círculo-. Mira, el Señor Freezer quiere que te traiga con vida. Tarea fácil, si me lo preguntas. Y cuando todo haya terminado seré promovido a este grupo de fuerzas especiales, así que… -el extraño extraterrestre tomó una postura de combate-. Entonces, ¿cómo lo quieres Vegeta? ¿Harás esto fácil o difícil?

El príncipe le echó una mirada violenta.

-Jódete.

-Supongo que difícil –Jeice hizo crujir sus nudillos y dio un paso hacia delante, deteniéndose de repente cuando vio a Bulma en el suelo-. ¿Qué es eso? Mi rastreador ni siquiera la detectó. ¿Es esa tu chica?

El Saiyajin retrocedió, los tacones de sus botas estaban frente al rostro de Bulma.

-No la toques.

Jeice se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy aquí por ella. Pero en verdad no entiendo por qué la defiendes.

La chica se aferró al tobillo de Vegeta. Su anterior temor no era nada comparado ahora con el que sentía al ver a este individuo. Sus definidos músculos parecieron aumentar de tamaño cuando se cruzó de brazos, e inclusive ella podía notar que aquel tipo era más fuerte que Nappa y Raditz.

-No me importa lo que pienses. Lárgate –escupió Vegeta.

-No, tengo curiosidad –Jeice se inclinó hacia delante-. Ese tipo azul dijo que ella trabajaba como espía para el Señor Freezer, y aquí estás tú, cuidándola como una mascota.

"¿Qué?"

La cara de Vegeta reflejaba la misma duda.

-¿Qué mierda estás hablando?

-Ese tipo… -Jeice rompió su postura y puso su mano bajo su barbilla, pensando-. Ese reptil afeminado, Zarbon. Dice que le robaste su mascota.

El Príncipe Saiyajin escupió en el suelo, asqueado con lo que oía. Bulma sintió sus pantorrillas tensarse con extraña energía, pero continuó aferrada a él, asustada y confundida. Cuando vegeta habló, su voz sonaba peligrosa, excepcionalmente baja y ronca.

-No sabes lo que dices. ¡Tal vez un golpe en la cara te caría bien!

El disparo de ki salió de su mano antes de que Bulma siquiera se dé cuenta de lo que sucedía. La luz amarilla voló por el aire, directamente hacia el rostro de Jeice. Ella estaba segura de que la inmensurable cantidad de energía lo haría pedazos, freiría su cerebro, o al menos dañaría permanentemente esa sonrisa perversa. Sin embargo, el alienígena de piel roja simplemente levantó una mano aguantada, y apartó el poder como si no fuera más que una mosca.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, pequeño príncipe? Freezer había dicho que eras un mono astuto. ¡Pero ni siquiera puedes reconocer quién es tu verdadero enemigo!

Vegeta gruñó como un animal salvaje, mostrando los dientes amenazantemente para luego girar hacia Bulma.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Ella parpadeó, completamente confundida, y soltó su pierna. Vegeta había sido quien la había salvado de Zarbon y la había traído a Karbos. Él era el único que sabía… sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba preguntado.

-Quieres decir, ¿cómo llegué a la estación de Freezer?

-Sí –dijo Vegeta, con frialdad-. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí? ¿Cómo te metiste en mi habitación?

-Yo… -Bulma sacudió la cabeza. No podía mirarlo fijamente. La ira, los sentimientos de traición y de desconfianza hervían en sus ojos negros. Pero ella no podía decirle sobre las esferas del dragón, no enfrente de Jeice, no sin antes estar segura de lo que él pediría-. No soy ningún espía, Vegeta.

-Sí claro, seguro, niña –Jeice volvió a mostrar su postura de combate-. Mira, no me interesa lo que ella sea. Espía, puta, me da igual. Pero se suponía que Raditz la recuperaría y se la entregaría a su verdadero dueño. Eso es todo lo que sé. Pero he pensado que si él falla su misión -la sonrisa del soldado pareció crecer-, eso haría a mi éxito verse aún mejor.

Los ojos de Vegeta parpadearon desde Jeice hasta Bulma en el suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Te dejaré _igualar el marcador_ si vienes tranquilamente.

La chica se mordió el labio, sus uñas enterrándose en el piso por el miedo. Vegeta estaba completamente inexpresivo, mirándola sin sentimiento y sin compasión. Absolutamente nada. Eso la aterrorizaba. Su voz era un murmullo mientras intentaba mantener las lágrimas que amenazaban con fluir.

-Vegeta…

-Cállate, muchacha –el chico se volvió hacia Jeice y soltó una sonrisa-. Eso es muy generoso de tu parte. Tomaré tu oferta con una condición.

Jeice levantó una ceja.

-Realmente no estás en posición de negociar, Vegeta.

El Príncipe Saiyajin se cruzó de brazos.

-Déjame disfrutar un último momento con ella. Entonces la mataré y nos encontraremos de vuelta en el campamento –Vegeta pasó bruscamente una mano por el cabello de la chica, halando su cuero cabelludo con fuerza y haciéndola temblar-. Seguro lo entiendes. Sería mucho más… satisfactorio.

Bulma observó al extraterrestre poner una expresión de disgusto ante el plan, pero finalmente asintió.

-Te daré una hora. De lo contrario, es posible que hayas muerto _accidentalmente_ en un forcejeo –Jeice sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Bulma-. Diviértete, cariño –dio a Vegeta una mirada de advertencia y alzó el vuelo, desapareciendo en el cielo anaranjado.


	16. El escape

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic Make a Wish, escrito por Aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **El escape**

La chica retrocedió cuando toda la atención de Vegeta se enfocó en ella de nuevo. Su expresión era indescifrable. No lucía enfadado, pero ella sabía que lo estaba. Detrás de esos ojos oscuros, se debatía las palabras de Jeice. Bulma se puso de pie para confrontarlo, antes de que éste pudiera abrir la boca. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás en sorpresa, obviamente no esperaba que fuera tan descarada.

-Debería matarte –Vegeta la miró de cerca, pero Bulma seguía caminando hacia él-. Deberías estar muerta en este momento.

-Pero no lo estoy –Bulma se detuvo y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Dejó que su largo cabello se moviera junto al viento. Algunas finas hebras quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos, pero ella trató de no prestarle atención. La chica debía concentrarse en lo que Vegeta estaba pensando. Sintió un escalofrío de temor correr por su columna, pero no podía permitir que eso se apoderara de ella. Tenía que ser fuerte, valiente, para mostrarle a Vegeta que ella nunca lo había traicionado-. No te tengo miedo.

Notó con sorpresa que de hecho, no estaba mintiendo. El príncipe podía romper su espalda en un segundo, o incinerar su cuerpo con una ráfaga de ki antes de que ella pudiera comprender lo que sucedía. Y acababa de ser llamado asesino por la única persona en el universo que lo conocía desde siempre.

¿Era un asesino? ¿O era lo que ella había estado buscando todo este tiempo?

Sus ojos azules observaron su cuerpo, su silueta delgada pero musculosa parecía aturdida, su energía interior vibrando fuera de él. Tenía más fuerza, pensó Bulma, de lo que ella pudiera imaginarse. No sólo era su destreza física, sino también su fortaleza mental. Había vivido prácticamente un infierno, pero allí estaba él, un poco estropeado pero aún de pie. Obligado a matar por el monstruo a quien despreciaba. Golpeado todos los días por los hombres que subestimaban su herencia real. Si ella hubiera estado en sus zapatos, dudaba que hubiera sobrevivido, incluso si fuera una Saiyajin.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? –preguntó la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron ante la pregunta, y él soltó un bajo resoplido.

-¿Por qué no he hecho qué, muchacha?

-Matarme. ¿Por qué aún no lo has hecho? Has tenido un sin número de oportunidades, y sin embardo aquí estoy. Cuando llegué a tu habitación por primera vez, pude haber sido un espía, pero aun así, confiaste en mí y solicitaste mi ayuda. Te ofreciste a ayudarme, a pesar de que yo no estaba en ninguna posición para negociar. Arriesgaste tu vida, probablemente, para salvarme de Zarbon y Freezer. ¿Y ahora piensas que soy su espía? Pues entonces, has lo que debiste hacer desde un principio. Mátame –su voz sonaba más furiosa que asustada-. De todos modos, nunca volveré a casa, así que ¿cuál es el punto?

-Idiota –Vegeta agarró el brazo de la chica de repente, destruyendo la distancia entre ellos cuando su rostro apareció justo frente a ella-. No lo entiendes.

-No –Bulma sacudió su cabeza. Ella lo vio respirar profundamente y se tensó, pero no retrocedió-. No lo entiendo. No te entiendo, Vegeta. ¿Eres un príncipe o un mercenario? ¿Vas a matarme porque ese tipo Jeice te dijo que lo hicieras, o finalmente vas defenderte y tomar las riendas de tu vida? –ella se estremeció ante sus palabras, sin darse cuenta, el volumen de su voz continuó subiendo y subiendo, hasta que básicamente estuvo gritando al príncipe frente a ella. Bulma no podía adivinar lo que pensaba. Él se limitó a mirarla, con ese gesto arrogante plasmado en su rostro.

-Esa es la razón –dijo él, con una mirada de complicidad.

La chica levantó una ceja ante aquella respuesta.

-¿La razón de qué?

Vegeta colocó su cabeza cerca de su cuello. Su miedo se multiplicó cuando él comenzó a respirar, las cálidas corrientes de aire golpeaban su piel, enviando escalofríos a través de todos sus poros.

-Del por qué estás aquí todavía –respondió el chico. La distancia entre ellos era inexistente, su pecho y cintura arrimados contra los de él-. Eres como el fuego, muchacha –él sacudió su cabeza, su piel rozando suavemente contra la suya-. Es increíblemente… atractivo.

La chica lo miró fijamente, esperando que se inclinara hacia ella, anticipando el momento en que encendiera todo su cuerpo con su beso. La repentina descarga de energía, su sofocante calidez hacía a su corazón latir precipitadamente. Vegeta tenía algo especial, algo fuera de su mundo. Tal vez era su misteriosa actitud de chico malo que lo hacía parecer completamente seductor, o su innegable fuerza y poder. Pero fuera lo que fuera, a ella le encantaba. Su deseo no había sido un desperdicio.

-Sin embargo, realmente tienes que parar tus incesantes lloriqueos –dijo él, sus ojos oscuros enfocados en su boca se posaron de nuevo en los ojos azules de la chica. Vegeta dio una paso atrás, sosegando un poco el corazón de Bulma.

"¿En qué piensas, Bulma Briefs?"

Ella no había notado las pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, probablemente producidas por su anterior grito. Bulma las limpió de prisa y miró de nuevo al Saiyajin. La parte racional de ella sabía que esto era un error. Vegeta era violento e impredecible. El chico de ninguna manera era el novio perfecto. Sin embargo, ella aun sentía que debía salir a su defensa. La chica nunca tomaba el camino fácil. ¿Ir en busca de las esferas del dragón sólo por un chico? Ella era lo suficientemente hermosa. Hubiera sido fácil conseguir cualquier chico en su escuela con su impresionante combinación de belleza e inteligencia. Pero eso habría sido aburrido, poco interesante y predecible. Ella no quería algo común, quería aventura. Y Vegeta era exactamente eso.

-¿Así que es por mi fuego? –Bulma sonrió, poniendo una mano en el pecho del príncipe-. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No por mi increíble personalidad? ¿O legendaria belleza? –Bulma se tensó cuando Vegeta se inclinó y comenzó a besar su cuello. El rastro húmedo de sus besos la hicieron tartamudear, pero de alguna manera pudo continuar-… ¿O mi innegable inteligencia?

-Hn –sólo hubo un ligero gruñido en respuesta, pero a ella no le importó. Vegeta levantó la cabeza, presionando sus labios sobre los de la chica con extrema suavidad. El rostro de Bulma se enrojeció de inmediato. El Príncipe Saiyajin dio luego un paso atrás, fuera del alcance de ella-. Bulma…

Allí estaba con su nombre de nuevo. Era casi como si siempre la llamara 'muchacha' a propósito, pronunciando su nombre sólo en ciertos momentos especiales para hacer que ella quiera agarrarlo y besarlo lo más fuerte posible. Y lo habría hecho, si ese nombre no hiciera temblar sus rodillas, y si Vegeta no hubiera estado demasiado lejos como para agarrarlo en ese momento.

Él pareció notar su pesada respiración y se acercó, acariciando sus brazos y haciéndola relajarse ante el contacto. La chica estiró el cuello hacia delante, esperando la cálida colisión, pero él levantó un dedo deteniendo su avance.

-Voy a volver.

"¿Qué?"

-¿A la cueva? –preguntó Bulma en confusión.

El Príncipe Saiyajin ya había retrocedido, ajustando su rastreador y mirando el cielo anaranjado.

-Para ver a Jeice. Él espera que me reporte de vuelta después de matarte –dijo él, agarrando una cápsula de su bolsillo-. Diré que no había notado que tenías mi nave contigo. Sólo me di vuelta por un segundo y te habías ido. ¿Entendido? –Vegeta intentó entregarle la cápsula-. Tómala.

-¿Qué?

El chico se enfadó de repente.

-¡No seas estúpida, muchacha! ¡Toma la maldita nave y lárgate de aquí!

-Vegeta…

Él lanzo la cápsula al suelo, haciendo que la caja plateada que llevaba dentro saliera a la vista.

-¡Sólo cállate y escúchame! Esta es la única manera de que salgas con vida. Toma la nave y vete. Yo me encargaré de Jeice y Nappa y de cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. Pero debes irte.

-No –ella negó con la cabeza y agarró la caja-. No te dejaré aquí a tu suerte.

-Mierda, muchacha. ¡Solo vete! Hay un localizador en la nave espacial. La tecnología no es tan complicada como el rastreador, podrás desactivarlo sin problemas.

-No me iré sin ti.

Sus ojos oscuros la miraron con furia. Se acercó a ella en completa cólera. Vegeta agarró la fría caja metálica de las manos de la chica y la abrió, con decididos movimientos. Pausó por un momento, observando las diferentes cápsulas, y luego tomo una de ellas y la lanzó al suelo, produciendo su nave espacial. El príncipe agarró la muñeca de Bulma bruscamente, lastimando su piel. Manipuló un pequeño control remoto y abrió la puerta de la nave. Una vez abierta, empujó a la chica dentro de ella. Su espalda se golpeó contra el acolchonado asiento, pero Vegeta no pareció notarlo.

-Ves esos botones –dijo él, apuntando a una parte de los controles del vehículo-. Ahí se ingresan las coordenadas. Si tienes alguna idea de dónde está tu planeta, deberás buscarlo luego de que desactives el localizador.

Vegeta ignoró sus protestas y la empujó de vuelta en el asiento cuando ella intentó levantarse. El chico colocó una mano sobre ella, justo arriba de su pecho. Su brazo la mantuvo allí, sosteniéndola contra el asiento, como una barra de seguridad alrededor de su clavícula.

-Ese botón de allí da comienzo al despegue. Ese de allá es la unidad de hibernación. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas. La unidad de hibernación se sincronizará automáticamente con las coordenadas suministradas. Deberías despertar 20 minutos antes del aterrizaje.

-Vegeta…

-Vete ahora –el chico se detuvo, apretando la mandíbula-. Es preferible que mueras en el espacio, intentando volver a tu planeta, a que tengas que pasar este infierno conmigo.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza.

-Escapa conmigo. Desactivaré el localizador y no podrán encontrarnos.

Su mano aguantada señaló una barra rectangular en el panel de control.

-Cuando enciendas la máquina, te darás cuenta que no le queda mucho combustible. Debería durar lo suficiente, si disminuyes la velocidad y la usas conservativamente –señaló luego un conjunto de botones, probablemente el control de velocidad-. Pero no puedo asumir que Jeice tiene la misma cantidad de combustible que nosotros. No sé de dónde vino. No sé si puede respirar en el espacio, hay muchas criaturas que tienen la capacidad de hacerlo –Vegeta retiró su mano del pecho de la chica-. Una hora no es ventaja suficiente si puede ir más rápido que nosotros. Él va a seguirnos, Bulma. Pero no te seguirá si vas sola.

-No puedo manejar esta cosa, Vegeta –dijo ella, aunque probablemente podría descífralo-. No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

-Sé que lo lograrás. Vete ya.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No te dejaré aquí, para que debas regresar con Freezer! ¡No puedo hacerlo! –lo que dijo pareció afectarlo finalmente. Vegeta no quería volver con Freezer. Lo vio reflejado en sus ojos oscuros, las torturas, las palizas, los golpes a su orgullo. El jefe extraterrestre mantendría a su mono mascota para siempre, sometido y derrotado, encerrado en su pequeña jaula. El Saiyajin meditó por unos segundos antes de empezar a levitar, mirando la línea de horizonte. Ella tenía que detenerlo-. ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Y si destruyes su nave?

El chico la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Destruiste la nave de Nappa, ¿verdad? Entonces, sólo debes ir a destruir la nave de Jeice, y supongo que la de Raditz también. Así no podrán seguirnos –concluyó la chica. Era una salida, una solución desesperada, pero al menos era una que podría mantenerlos a ambos juntos y con vida.

-¿Y si no puedo encontrarlas?

Bulma sonrió ante la inseguridad en su voz.

-Eso no es propio de ti, Vegeta. ¿Desde cuándo el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin _no_ puede hacer algo?

Vegeta aterrizó en el suelo, pensado y asintiendo ante su réplica.

-Tienes razón. No quiero volver con Freezer –sus ojos oscuros observaron su cuerpo de nuevo, antes de sonreír levemente-. Espero que tu patético planeta esté listo para un príncipe de esta categoría.

El cuerpo de la chica tembló ante el doble sentido, y ella sonrió de vuelta.

-Hmm… creo lo manejaremos –Bulma salió de la nave espacial e inmediatamente colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, sus dedos acariciando su armadura blanca-. Te cambié un poco, ¿verdad? –dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible; era algo que en verdad no quería que él escuchara.

-Hum.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que nunca obtendría una respuesta directa.

-Me alegro de que vengas conmigo, Vegeta.

-Será aceptable considerando las condiciones en las que vivía antes.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza, antes de recostarla sobre su pecho. Él era apenas dos o tres centímetros más alto que ella, pero eso no le importaba. Ella sintió su barbilla apoyarse sobre su cabeza, sintió el subir y bajar de su pecho con su vigorosa respiración. Sus espiraciones eran profundas, casi desiguales, y ella tuvo la sensación de que él en verdad estuvo muy preocupado. Bulma escuchó prendas de tela cayendo al suelo, y luego sintió sus manos descubiertas, su áspera piel, acariciando su mejilla. Ella sonrió ante el contacto, empujando su cabeza contra su cuello y suspirando, partículas de sudor y polvo se entremezclaban con su olor.

-Príncipe arrogante –susurró ella contra su piel.

El chico levantó la cabeza y la besó, con una brusquedad no tan diferente a la pasión. Sus labios estaban secos esta vez, raspando su labio inferior como arena bajo sus pies. Vegeta se apartó a regañadientes, humedeció sus labios y se acercó de nuevo. Sus manos descubiertas se ubicaron en el rostro de la chica, propagando calidez desde sus mejillas hasta su cuero cabelludo.

Ella tomó sus hombros, apoyándose contra su cuerpo fornido, en parte para estabilizarse pero sobre todo porque anhelaba tenerlo más cerca. Las manos del chico bajaron desde su rostro, siguiendo cada curva de su figura para luego agarrar fuertemente sus caderas. Bulma jadeó ante la nueva presión, y Vegeta lo aprovechó por completo, deslizando rápidamente su lengua en la pequeña abertura de sus labios.

El beso fue violento, pero a Bulma no le importó. Vegeta se estaba conteniendo visiblemente, pero eso no hizo aquella conexión menos poderosa. Él aún se sentía inexperto, pero ya no incómodo, cuidadoso, pero sin esa dosis innecesaria de duda. No fueron tan frenéticos, pero había un abrumador tono de desesperación uniéndolos.

Bulma se apartó primero, necesitando respirar pero queriendo hacer todo menos eso. Sus manos se movieron desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, en donde una vez más apoyó su cabeza.

-¿Crees que Jeice te encontrará?

-Quizás –su tono era neutro, sin alentar ni la más pesimista u optimista de las situaciones.

-No lucharás con él, ¿verdad?

-Tendré que hacerlo si me encuentra.

Bulma tragó saliva, posicionando sus manos y tirando de él para abrazarlo. Ella lo notó tensarse ante el nuevo, menos sexual pero aún íntimo, contacto.

-Esperaré por ti.

El chico se relajó y dio un paso atrás, rompiendo su conexión por completo. Vegeta recogió sus guantes de la tierra y volvió a colocarlos en sus manos.

-Espérame durante una hora.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Asume que estoy muerto y vete –respondió él, en tono áspero.

-Pero…

-Si ataco a Jeice, sabrán que lo hago por defenderte y vendrán por ti después. Espera una hora y luego márchate si no he regresado. Eso ya es demasiado tiempo.

Bulma no asintió, pero se sentó en el suelo, mirando al Príncipe Saiyajin empezar a flotar.

-Esperaré por ti.

-Muchacha…

-Estaré aquí cuando regreses, Vegeta –dijo ella, lanzando una sonrisa e ignorando la preocupación que afloraba en su corazón-. Puedes confiar en mí.

* * *

Fue fácil encontrarlas. Demasiado fácil.

Empezó a buscarlas en la zona donde había detectado el poder de pelea de Jeice la primera vez. Ambas naves estaban distanciadas solo unas 20 yardas la una de la otra, cada una descansando en su propio cráter, como huevos en un nido agrietado. Le tomó solamente dos ráfagas de ki y un máximo de 20 minutos, y Vegeta estaba en camino de vuelta a su propia nave, de regreso hacia Bulma y su anhelado escape.

Vegeta no pudo contener la leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio la esfera de metal justo donde la había dejado. Sabía que la chica nunca huiría sin él. Ella era ingenuamente sincera, decía exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía. Eso le molestaba mucho, pero también era parcialmente la razón por la que estaba ahí en ese momento. Ella era honesta con él. Y aún cuando él fue completamente honesto, ella no había…

-¿Muchacha?

La puerta de la nave espacial estaba abierta, pero Bulma no estaba dentro. Vegeta presionó a toda prisa el botón de su rastreador, ajustándolo inmediatamente para buscar el poder de pelea más pequeño posible, pero no detectó nada.

Su ki se elevó levemente, y él utilizó esa energía para despegar hacia el aire a gran velocidad en una sólida línea blanca. Pero incluso desde su nuevo y elevado punto de vista, no logró divisar nada. Nada más que tierra y humeantes charcos de agua pálida. Nada azul entre las llanuras anaranjadas.

-¡Bulma! –No hubo respuesta-. ¡Mierda!

Aterrizó de nuevo e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar señales de lucha. "¡Ese bastardo debe haberla matado! ¡Maldición!" Pero no había nada allí. Ni restos de humo de una explosión de ki, ni notables signos de pelea en el suelo o en la nave espacial. Y con una inspección más cercana, se dio cuenta que Bulma ni siquiera había comenzado a desactivar el dispositivo de locación de la nave. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Vegeta rió sin gracia ante la familiar emoción en su pecho. Ella no estaba aquí. No había cumplido su promesa. No había esperado por él. Pero, ¿dónde podría haber ido?

Pasó un tiempo casi eterno recorriendo los alrededores. Pero todo estaba vacío. Llanuras rojas y cuerpos carbonizados, tirados sobre sangre seca y rancia. Nappa había desolado totalmente el planeta. Podía detectar solo tres formas de vida, y todas ellas eran demasiado poderosas como para tratarse de Bulma. "¿Qué demonios sucedió?"

Hubo una extraña constricción en su pecho al aterrizar nuevamente junto a su nave. Miró el puesto donde ella se había sentado antes, sus piernas estiradas descuidadamente, invitándolo a acercarse, aunque no sabría cómo proseguir una vez que lo hiciera. Las últimas palabras de la chica dolían como un golpe. Su cerebro intentó sacudir el desconcierto y la desagradable sensación de soledad. Vegeta se congeló cuando la clara conclusión se hizo presente. Él había sido abandonado aquí; una de sus últimas oportunidades de librarse de Freezer fue arrancada de sus manos de repente, con tanta indiferencia y brutalidad. Ella lo había dejado con esperanza, con tantas razones para vivir, pero todo eso se vino abajo en una ráfaga de polvo rojo y deserción. Se sentía enfermo hasta la médula. Vegeta apenas parpadeó cuando sintió tres cuerpos volando hacia él.

-Hola, Vegeta. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué sucede con el aumento en tu poder de pelea?

El chico maldijo cuando Jeice se acercó a él, flanqueado por los otros dos Saiyajin. Él sabía que lo habían estado rastreando, las explosiones de las naves espaciales habían sido demasiado ruidosas y fuertes para pasar desapercibidas. Pero él había pensado que la chica estaría lista para irse inmediatamente. Dos minutos y habrían estado fuera de la atmósfera del planeta. Fuera del alcance de Jeice o Freezer. Pero aquel plan había quedado jodido ahora.

-Lárgate, Jeice.

Jeice no lo hizo.

-¿En dónde está tu chica?

Tanto Nappa como Raditz echaron un vistazo alrededor de la cápsula espacial, y luego se volvieron hacia el Príncipe Saiyajin, confundidos. Nappa levantó una ceja y se acercó a Vegeta.

-¿Por fin te deshiciste de ella? –el hombre palmeó la espalda del joven con dureza, haciendo a Vegeta estremecerse ligeramente-. Maldita sea, ¡por fin! Es difícil la primera vez, Vegeta, pero no te preocupes ya verás que…

-Cállate, Nappa –dijo él, la amargura en su voz era devastadora.

Raditz se acercó al príncipe con más calma.

-¿Se ha ido?

La pregunta de Raditz pareció crear una permanente cicatriz en él. Su mente procesó todas las posibles razones de su desaparición, pero ninguna tenía sentido. Ella había prometido estar allí, y no lo estaba. Vegeta contuvo las ganas de gritar su nombre de nuevo. Ellos no la habían matado, y además de él, no quedaba ninguna otra forma de vida en el planeta. Pero Bulma había desaparecido por completo. Su rastreador no detectaba nada, y su olor se desvanecía poco a poco, perdiéndose entre el aire húmedo y el polvo. La repentina opresión en su pecho lo dejó paralizado. Ella había venido y se había ido en un instante, dejando a su paso nada más que ruinas y traición. Vegeta gruñó, apartando aquellos patéticos sentimientos.

-¡A quién le importa a dónde fue! –Exclamó él, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Jeice-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Llévame con esa lagartija púrpura y termina con esto!

-Está bien, Vegeta. Pero parece que nuestras naves espaciales podrían haberse averiado –dijo Jeice, manipulando un control remoto-. No están respondiendo –señaló luego a la nave de Vegeta-. ¿Te molestaría llamar a la oficina central y decirles que necesitamos tres nuevos vehículos? –El idiota extraterrestre le estaba haciendo un favor, absteniéndose de culparlo por la destrucción de sus naves. Jeice vio que Vegeta estaba atrapado, que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer, y allí estaba él, compadeciéndose de él como si fuera un maldito debilucho.

El chico pulsó el botón de su rastreador, identificando el poder de pelea de Jeice y luego maldiciendo en voz baja cuando descubrió que era mucho más alto que el suyo. Estaba atrapado de nuevo, ahora con un Zarbon extremadamente enfadado y tal vez con un Freezer algo molesto. No sabía si Raditz delataría su plan de derrotar finalmente al monstruo. No sabía cómo ni cuándo se volvería lo suficientemente poderoso para lograr su objetivo. Si es que eso era posible sin ser inmortal.

Vegeta gruñó en afirmación y de inmediato estableció el comando en su rastreador. Algunos soldados de clase baja respondieron inmediatamente, diciendo que las naves llegarían desde el planeta 107 y que no tardarían más de unas pocas horas.

Apartó la vista de la expresión triunfante de Jeice, concentrándose en su propia nave, y luego en la pequeña caja plateada que residía en el interior del asiento. Vegeta se acercó de inmediato. El dulce aroma de la chica lo abrumó completamente mientras tomaba asiento en el vehículo. Tomó la pequeña caja del suelo, sosteniéndola con tanta delicadeza, como si estuviera hecha de vidrio y no de metal sólido.

-¿Vegeta?

Él no levantó la vista al oír su nombre, esperando que el idiota entienda la indirecta y lo deje en paz. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Su mano se deslizó hasta la parte superior de la caja, asegurándose de que estuviera sellada antes de colocarla debajo de su asiento.

La voz de Raditz continuó.

-Vegeta, iremos de regreso al campamento. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Vegeta asintió, mirando la nave pasivamente antes de seguir a los otros tres soldados a través del desierto rojizo. No sabía por qué el otro chico lo había formulado como una pregunta, como si él tuviera alguna otra elección.


	17. De regreso a casa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic Make a Wish, escrito por aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola, espero que no me odien mucho. Me gustaría decir que este capítulo es mucho más feliz y satisfactorio, pero no lo es. Esta historia es sólo el principio, y empiezo a creer que esta 'secuela' que estoy escribiendo no es tanto una secuela, sino una segunda parte. Y no se preocupen, esta historia es como una bebé para mi, y jamás la dejaría incompleta. La universidad es una perra, y es el final del semestre por aquí, así que me tomará un poco de tiempo actualizar, pero prometo que lo haré. Espero que este 'epílogo' aclare muchas dudas. Sin más que decir: Gracias a todos. No puedo expresar correctamente mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que han leído, comentado y seguido este fic hasta el final. Ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **De regreso a casa**

La chica cayó sobre su trasero en el terreno blando y arenoso, el aire era fresco y cálido, coloreando de inmediato sus mejillas de un tono rojizo. "¿Qué… qué demonios…"

-¡Bulma!

Fue sofocada de repente por un niño vestido de color naranja brillante. Su cabello oscuro tenía picos que salían en todas las direcciones, y Bulma sintió un intenso dolor en sus músculos debido al enérgico abrazo.

-Goku, ¿eres tú?

-¡Bulma! ¡Estás a salvo! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Las esferas del dragón funcionaron! –Goku rió alegremente, manteniendo su abrazo mortal.

La mente de la chica seguía nublada. "¿Esto es real? ¿Estoy en la Tierra?" No tenía ningún sentido. Estaba a punto de desactivar el localizador. Estaba en Karbos. Junto a Vegeta. Pero sus ojos azules solo podían ver al pequeño niño abrazándola.

-Err… sí, funcionó, pequeñín. Pero, ¿te molestaría dejarme ir? ¡Te has vuelto demasiado fuerte!

-Jaja –Goku aflojó su agarre sobre el pecho de Bulma, rascándose la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad-. ¡Es porque he estado entrenando con el Maestro Roshi!

La chica estrechó los ojos.

-¡Ese pervertido! Espero que solamente te haya enseñado a luchar, Goku.

-Bueno, eso creo. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Estamos en su isla.

Fue entonces cuando la chica notó la claridad del ambiente; el sol brillaba libremente, sin ser opacado por la rojiza atmosfera. Ya no se encontraba en Karbos, en medio del espacio, en algún lejano y desconocido lugar del universo. Era irreal. Tomó la arena de la playa en sus manos, dejando a los granos dividirse y caer a través de sus dedos. El océano era hermoso, claro y brillante. Bulma observó las olas chocar contra la orilla una y otra vez, hundiéndola en un letargo ilusorio. "Vegeta…"

-¿No viste a alguien más? –Bulma contenía su aliento, sin darse cuenta de lo que preguntaba.

-¿Alguien más? –Preguntó Goku-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé… solo pensé que podría haber otro chico aquí con nosotros.

Ella sabía que eso era imposible. Ellos no pensarían en Vegeta… ¡ni siquiera sabían quién era. "Está solo de nuevo." Ese pensamiento rompió su corazón. Ella no podía volver a mirar a Goku, su cola le recordaba demasiado al chico que había abandonado. "¿Estará vivo?" Jeice podría haberlo encontrado. Lo estuvo esperando un largo rato, o al menos había parecido un largo rato. Bulma podía ser muy impaciente a veces. Podrían haber transcurrido solo 10 minutos pero, ¿y si fue más que eso? La repentina oscuridad que la rodeó mientras era transportada de vuelta a su mundo había distorsionado un poco sus pensamientos. ¿Y si había pasado un largo tiempo? ¿Y si Vegeta estaba muerto?

Goku sonrió repentinamente y la tomó de la mano.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo! –El niño la llevó alrededor de la Kame House-. ¡Él está por aquí!

Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron con pura emoción. "¿Vegeta está aquí? ¿Pero cómo?" Su mente analizó las posibilidades. "Tal vez el Dios Dragón respetó mi promesa hacia él… ¡o tal vez mi anterior deseo alteró el de Goku y nos trajo a ambos aquí!" La chica sonrió. Eso parecía bastante plausible. Ella había pedido estar con su hombre perfecto, y si alguien hubiera deseado su regreso a la Tierra tendría sentido que…

-¡Yamcha! –Exclamó Goku-. ¡Yamcha! ¿Por qué te escondes? Sabías que Bulma vendría –el niño se rascó la cabeza-. Vaya, qué raro. Él estaba tan emocionado de pedir tu regreso.

Bulma intentó ocultar su decepción, mostrándose interesada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. ¡Estábamos entrenando para este gran torneo! Algo así como Budokten…

Se escucharon suaves pasos, mientras otro niño se acercaba. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Goku, con el kanji de _kame_ escrito en el pecho. Tenía la cabeza afeitada, y Bulma pudo distinguir seis pequeñas marcas de quemadura en su frente.

-El Tenkaichi Budokai, idiota –corrigió él.

-¡Eso es! –Asintió Goku-. ¡El torneo mundial de las artes marciales! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Yamcha estuvo allí, y también Krilin y un tipo realmente fuerte llamado Jackie Chun que logró vencerme, pero el torneo tuvo que ser retrasado por alguna razón, ya que este monstruo enorme apareció de la nada y destruyó la arena!

El otro niño se estremeció ligeramente y suspiró.

-Realmente eres torpe, ¿lo sabías?

La chica notó la reacción del otro niño, y sus ojos se enfocaron en la cola de Goku.

-¿Había luna llena? –preguntó ella.

-Sí, así que ya lo sabes… -el niño volvió a mirar a Goku-. Goku dijo que podría ser el mismo monstruo que asesinó a su abuelo, así que no debemos hablar de ello –dijo él, tendiendo la mano hacia ella-. Soy Krilin, por cierto.

-Yo soy Bulma.

-Sí, sí, lo sé –replicó el niño-. Aquel tipo no dejaba de hablar de ti, y de quejarse sobre cuándo podría volver a verte.

Bulma suspiró con repugnancia.

-¡Ese Maestro Roshi es un baboso! ¡Sé que Oolong fue demasiado lejos con sus chistes cuando estuvimos en la Montaña de Fuego! ¡Uf!

-No se refería al Maestro Roshi –pronunció una voz de repente.

La voz era familiar, y ella inmediatamente volvió la mirada para encontrarse con Yamcha, su largo cabello ahora cortado, enmarcando su rostro de manera agradable.

-¿Yamcha?

-Hola, Bulma -el chico tomó una profunda respiración antes de dar otro paso hacia ella. Su boca se abrió para decir algo más, pero el pobre hombre parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Fue entonces cuando Puar, el pequeño gato azul, voló desde su espalda, tosiendo un poco para sacar a Yamcha de su trance. El bandido tragó saliva y continuó-. Yo… um, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Goku agarró la camisa de Bulma, tirando suavemente.

-Él estaba muy preocupado por ti, Bulma. Dijo que debíamos usar tu radar para encontrar las esferas del dragón y pedir tu regreso.

La chica sintió la ira desatarse en su cuerpo.

-¡Así que tú tenías mi radar! ¡Rayos, Goku! Estaba muy preocupada. Me tomó una eternidad hacer esa cosa, y tú lo tomaste sin permiso.

-Lo siento, Bulma. Pero de verdad quería encontrar a mi abuelito de nuevo, después de que el dragón cumpliera tu deseo.

Bulma suspiró. "Qué niño tan ingenuo." El joven Saiyajin realmente pensaba que su abuelo era la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

-Bueno, de todos modos no lo necesitaba en el lugar a donde fui.

-¿A dónde fuiste, Bulma? –preguntó Yamcha, pareciendo encontrar su voz de nuevo.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar su nombre tan a menudo. Bulma. Bulma. Bulma. Sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a Vegeta, su cabello y ojos negros, su innecesaria obsesión de llamarla 'chica' o 'muchacha', reservando su nombre para situaciones en que realmente significara algo. En aquella pequeña isla, situada en uno de los lugares más cálidos el planeta, ella sentía frío. Extrañaba su calor, su energía, su _fuego_. "Vegeta… te has ido, ¿cierto?"

-¿Bulma?

Allí estaba de nuevo. Desde el suelo volvió a mirar a Yamcha, sus ojos oscuros contenían una rara cantidad de preocupación. El ladrón del desierto, aparentemente ahora convertido en peleador aficionado, era un chico muy extraño. Los había perseguido por kilómetros y kilómetros, intentando robarles las esferas del dragón, y cuando al fin logró conseguirlas, ¡había usado su deseo para traerla de vuelta! "¿Qué era exactamente lo que pensaba pedir originalmente?" La chica sonrió después de un momento.

-Me gusta tu pelo –susurró ella.

Él lo había mencionado justo antes de que Goku usara el Kamehameha para salir de aquella prisión, recordó ella. Sus deseos eran tan similares, tan increíblemente superficiales, pero había parecido lo más importante para ella en ese instante. Se preguntó qué pediría Vegeta si tuviera la oportunidad. ¿Ser más fuerte que Freezer? ¿Su libertad? Pero ella se había abstenido de hablarle sobre las esferas. Eso seguramente lo hubiera llenado de vergüenza y frustración. Él había trabajado duro para sobrevivir, trabajado sin descanso para volverse más fuerte, ¿y de qué serviría todo ese esfuerzo si pudieras simplemente pedirlo en un instante? El obstinado príncipe no habría estado contento con eso. Se hubiera visto tentado, pero completamente avergonzado de intentar tomar el camino fácil.

La chica lamentaba su decisión ahora. Tal vez si le hubiera contado todo, él habría decidido regresar a la Tierra con ella mucho más pronto. Podrían haberse evitado la mayor parte de aquel fiasco, y habrían podido estar juntos en ese instante.

-Gracias, Bulma. Escuché… um, que a las chicas les gusta el cabello corto ahora. El tuyo luce excelente también. Me gusta largo…

Bulma logró soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras, pero su estómago se sentía enfermo, torcido con nauseas inoportunas. Rápidamente apartó la vista de Yamcha y se volvió hacia Goku.

-Deben ponerme al día en todo. ¿Lograron escapar del Emperador Pilaf?

Krilin levantó una ceja.

-¿Quién?

-Sí, lo hicimos. ¡El monstruo gigante apareció y destruyó su castillo! –respondió Goku con tono triunfante, como si en el fondo supiera que él había sido el que lo hizo.

"¿Es en serio?" Bulma recordó su deseo de que el Oozaru le enseñara una lección a Pilaf. Ella echó una mirada a Yamcha, cuyo rostro palideció de inmediato con el recuerdo.

Goku continuó, haciendo caso omiso a las expresiones y miradas extrañas de los que lo rodeaban.

-Y después de eso fui a entrenar con el Maestro Roshi para el torneo. Allí conocí a Krilin y a Launch, a quien probablemente debas conocer en otro momento ya que acabó de estornudar hace poco. Luego viajamos a la ciudad, en donde me encontré con Yamcha de nuevo. Él estuvo entrenando todo este tiempo para encontrar las esferas del dragón y traerte de vuelta.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Bulma sonrió al ver el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Yamcha. Era difícil no pensar en Vegeta. Demonios, quería pensar en él, pero eso la hacía sentir mareada. Los pensamientos sobre él sólo traían insoportables sentimientos de culpabilidad. Ella lo había abandonado sin saberlo, y no podía hacer nada al respecto sin poner en peligro su planeta. La chica bajó la cabeza, intentando esconder la expresión de tristeza en su rostro-. Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte, Yamcha.

El adolescente se acercó a ella, con demasiada timidez como para mirarla a la cara.

-Me di cuenta… que me ayudaste a cumplir mi deseo –dijo el chico-. Cuando estábamos en el castillo de Pilaf, no tuve miedo de estar cerca de ti… al menos no tanto como en ocasiones anteriores. Yo… quería agradecerte.

-¿Arruinando mi deseo? –acusó Bulma en broma. Había arruinado su tiempo con Vegeta, y para ser sincera, estaba muy enfadada por eso. Pero Yamcha sólo había estado preocupado por ella. Todos simplemente habían querido ayudarla. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada-. Gracias, Yamcha -logró pronunciar ella, a pesar de que no se sentía agradecida en lo absoluto.

-¡Déjame terminar! –Exclamó Goku, agitando sus manos-. Entonces, Yamcha preguntó si sabía en dónde habías conseguido el radar del dragón. Y por supuesto, no lo sabía, pero le dije que yo lo tenía y que deseaba encontrar a mi abuelito después del torneo. Y después del ataque del monstruo gigante, les tomó tres meses reconstruir la arena para que Jackie Chun y yo pudiéramos terminar nuestra pelea. ¡Y durante ese tiempo encontramos todas las esferas! Fue muy fácil con la nube voladora. El Maestro Roshi había dicho que debíamos pedir la reconstrucción de la luna, pero tan pronto como Yamcha le dijo que íbamos a desear tu regreso se puso muy contento.

"Claro que sí, viejo pervertido."

-Ya le conseguimos una chica –dijo Goku rascando su cabeza-. No entiendo para qué necesitaría otra. Eso no tiene sentido.

Krilin suspiró y palmeó a su amigo en la espalda.

-Goku, si algún día tienes hijos, eso realmente sería un milagro.

-¿Hijos? Krilin, la gente no puede tener hijos así simplemente –respondió Goku, en tono completamente serio.

Su amigo entrecerró los ojos con exasperación.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde crees que vienen los niños, Goku?

-¡Pues de cielo, por supuesto! –Tanto Yamcha como Krilin parecían demasiado aturdidos para hablar-. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo mi abuelito cuando le pregunté de donde había venido. ¡Dijo que un día caí del cielo y él me recogió!

"¿Debería decirle que es un Saiyajin?" Se preguntó Bulma. Pero, ¿cómo empezaría a explicar algo como eso? _Ah, hola Goku, conocí a tu príncipe hace poco. Sí, a tu príncipe. Eres un Saiyajin, ¿no lo sabías? ¿Qué es un Saiyajin? Oh, es sólo una raza guerrera extraterrestre prácticamente extinta. Conocí también a tu hermano mayor. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pues, originalmente fuiste enviado aquí para matarnos._

Eso no sonaba muy convincente.

-Ugh –gruñó Krilin-. No es de extrañar que seas tan tonto. Es probable que hayas aterrizado de cabeza.

-¡Oye! Es fue muy malo –replicó Goku, su cola sacudiéndose en ligera ira.

-Lo siento, Goku, pero es cierto. Olvídate de tener hijos. De seguro nadie se casaría contigo.

-¿Casarse? ¡Ah, te refieres a esa comida de la que me habló Milk!

El calvo muchacho miró a su amigo con desesperación y luego le dio una palmada.

-Volvamos a la casa, Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el Maestro Roshi tiene esa comida dentro?

Krilin empujó a su amigo con él, suspirando todo el camino hasta la puerta de la Kame House. Dejaron a Yamcha y Bulma solos, únicamente con los cangrejos y peces haciéndoles compañía. Puar había entrado a la casa por la ventana, luego de que Yamcha le hizo una señal.

-¿Recibiste tu deseo? –preguntó Yamcha de repente, tartamudeando mucho menos.

-No.

La repuesta salió de su boca antes de que ella pudiera pensar. No había conseguido el novio perfecto. Había sido enviada a un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, ¿y para qué? ¿Para conocer y querer a este príncipe, solo para que luego sea arrancado cruelmente de su vida? No había ninguna posibilidad de verlo de nuevo, incluso si estuviera vivo. "Tiene que estar vivo." El chico estaba a millones de kilómetros, años luz o universos lejos de ella. No importaba cuánto exactamente. Estaba atrapado allí y ella no podía volver. "Tal vez pueda desear que sea transportado aquí."

Pero descartó esa idea rápidamente. ¿Cómo haría funcionar algo así? Vegeta, el terco e iracundo príncipe, ¿iba a ser qué? ¿Su huésped? ¿Su novio? Él no encajaba en este pequeño mundo, no mientras Freezer aún lo perseguía como un fantasma. "Si es que todavía está con vida." E incluso si ella pudiera traerlo aquí, Freezer podría perseguirlo. Raditz y Nappa sabían que ella era de la Tierra, ¿cierto? Y la chica no confiaba en ellos. No… traerlo hasta allí sería muy peligroso. Y volver a estar juntos parecía imposible.

Trataría de olvidar ese incidente, lo tomaría como una casualidad cósmica de algo que no estaba destinado a ser.

-Lo siento. De haber sabido que lo estabas pasando mal, hubiera deseado tu regreso cuanto antes –dijo Yamcha de repente. Ella lo sintió acercarse por detrás, sus ojos negros sobre ella. Él era un luchador. Al igual que Vegeta. Era un bandido, lleno de peligro y aventura.

Ella amaba las aventuras, ¿no?

-Hubieras pedido mi regreso de todos modos –Bulma se volteó de repente, tomando a Yamcha por sorpresa. Ella trataba de distraer su mente, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y observándolo con una expresión de molestia.

-Bulma…

Su torpeza la hizo reír.

-Querías verme de nuevo desesperadamente, ¿cierto? Aunque no puedo culparte –ella sonrió con arrogancia.

Yamcha se limitó a ruborizarse.

-Tú eres… algo especial, un enigma. Creo que jamás entenderé a las mujeres.

-Permíteme ayudarte –dijo Bulma, ofreciéndole su mano. El chico la miró con curiosidad antes de tomarla, conteniendo la respiración e intentando no perder el conocimiento. La chica habló con suavidad-. Digo, eso sería…

Conveniente. Simple. Fácil.

Esas fueron las palabras que deseaba decir. Sin complicaciones. Sencillo y cotidiano. Todo lo que Vegeta y ella no habían sido. La sonrisa de Bulma se borró, el recuerdo del príncipe la dejó sin palabras.

Yamcha asintió, mordiéndose el labio, demasiado sorprendido como para hablar. Su agarre en la mano de Bulma se apretó, sacando a la chica de su trance.

-Podemos entrar si quieres. Me gustaría ver a Oolong –dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Me alegro… de que estés aquí, Bulma.

Ella se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de Yamcha, dejando a su mente comenzar a olvidar, a pesar de que eso parecía imposible en ese momento. Bulma estaba de vuelta en su propio mundo, ese simple y pequeño mundo en donde la gente no deseaba libertad o poder ilimitado. Su hogar. En donde diminutos emperadores podrían intentar dominarlo, pero eran demasiado ingenuos como para representar un verdadero peligro. En donde ningún villano deseaba asesinar a toda la población, para convertirlo luego en un spa o centro turístico, todo por simple entretenimiento. Aquí, los niños querían encontrar a sus abuelitos. Los chicos querían superar sus fobias y hablar con chicas, no huir de sus jefes despiadados. Y las chicas querían conseguir novios perfectos, un deseo completamente imposible.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** Como dijo la autora: la universidad es una perra. Sin embargo, finalmente estamos aquí. Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia, tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndola. Difícilmente podría encontrar un pasatiempo más gratificante. Sólo quiero anunciar que empezaré a traducir la secuela tan pronto como me sea posible. Espero entonces encontrarnos de nuevo por aquí. Nos leemos luego y buena suerte en todos sus proyectos.


End file.
